AMOR INESPERADO
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: HISTORIA 100% YAOI PARA MAYORES DE EDAD CONTENIDO ADULTO


" **AMOR INESPERADO"**

 **SINOPSIS:**

Para Cross su hija Yuuki siempre fue lo más importante, para Kaname solo existía Yuuki, para los cazadores Zero era algo sin importancia, para los vampiros Zero era una aberración, para Cross era un hijo pero a veces se olvidaba de su existencia, para Yuuki un hermano o su comodín por si Kaname no la aceptaba, para Kaname un peón y escudo para su querida hermana, descartable si es necesario, para los demás vampiros un miserable nivel E que no debería vivir. Solo para su maestro Yagari era valioso como un hijo. Pero aunque Zero no lo dijera en el fondo de su corazón deseaba ser tan importante como Yuuki, ser querido y amado como ella, ser protegido como lo hacían con ella, pero no podía pedirlo, no podía decirlo, si lo hacia esa mascara de rudeza se despedazaría y lo más probable es que se hundiría.

Todo está planeado para defender a su princesa, Kaname jamás dejara que su Tío Rido le ponga un dedo, Zero es su carta de triunfo, solo debe aparecer Shizuka y todo comenzara a moverse como el desea, sin embargo algo que nunca imagino, está por ocurrir y todo comenzara con la desaparición de Zero…

 **NOTA:**

 **Los Personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, su creadora es Matsuri Hino, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer una historia alterna.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN,**

 **TRISTEZA Y LÁGRIMAS OCULTAS,**

 **ZERO DESAPARECE**

Zero se encontraba en una de sus rondas nocturnas como siempre, el día había estado demasiado tranquilo con la salida de los alumnos por sus vacaciones, pero tanto Kuran como sus subordinados se habían quedado y todo por culpa de Yuuki y Cross, pues a ambos se les había ocurrido la magnífica idea de invitarlos a pasar la temporada navideña con ellos y claro Kuran no podía negarse si era un pedido de Yuuki.

Zero había llegado al lago, era tarde y estaba cansado, enojado y solo quería estar solo, se recostó en el pasto y cerró los ojos, la noche ya era bastante fría, pero a él no le importaba, con tal de no estar en casa de Cross y esos chupasangre no le importaba morir de frio, de hecho tal vez eso era lo mejor, no tenía a nadie y no creía que a alguien le importase si algo le ocurría… poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos hasta quedarse dormido.

Zero: ojala… y… ya no… despertara…

Una sombra apareció frente a Zero y poso su mano sobre su frente, con sumo cuidado abrió su boca y vertió un líquido dentro de ella.

Mujer: Oh pequeño, cuanto dolor y sufrimiento hay en tu corazón, tanta pureza y tanto amor por dar y nadie desea recibirlo, te he observado por mucho tiempo, te daré un regalo y solo aquel que pueda ver tu puro corazón, será digno de ti y de este don que te doy… pero antes lo lamento pero debo poner tu salud de forma frágil… se feliz pequeño niño…

Por otra parte un auto se estacionaba, del bajaba Yagari Toga, estaba caminando hacia la casa de Cross para dejarle una misión a Zero, al llegar noto a ciertos chupasangre que no eran de su agrado y a un Cross feliz de tenerlos en su casa.

Yagari: ¿hay idiota, donde esta Zero?

Cross: ¿Zero?... estaba aquí hace unos segundos…

Yagari: en verdad eres un imbécil, siempre le prestas más atención a estos chupasangres que a Zero

Cross: eso no es verdad…

Yagari: ¿no? Entonces dime donde está, necesito entregarle una misión que le encomendaron

Takuma: Yagari-sensei, Kiryuu salió en cuanto nos vio aquí

Yagari salió de casa dando un fuerte portazo, todos los presentes sabían que Yagari si pudiera los mataría a todos y bien sabían que Zero se había marchado por estar ellos ahí.

Yuuki: Kaname-sempai, disculpe a Zero y a Yagari-sensei, le aseguro que reprenderé a Zero por ser tan grosero con todos ustedes.

Kaname: no te preocupes Yuuki, todo está bien, además fuiste tú y el director quienes nos han invitado así que Kiryuu tendrá que aguantarse.

Yagari camino por un largo rato hasta que por fin encontró a Zero, se alarmo al verlo en el suelo y corrió hasta donde estaba.

Yagari: Zero… Zero…. Zero despierta… maldita sea… está ardiendo…

Yagari se quitó su gabardina y tapo con ella a Zero, lo levanto del frio suelo y lo llevo rápidamente hasta la casa de Cross, de una patada abrió la puerta y las miradas no se hicieron esperar ni mucho menos la pregunta de porque traía en brazos a Zero.

Yuuki: Zero… ¿qué le paso?

Yagari: quítate mocosa, Cross ayúdame, prepara la tina con agua fría

Cross: ¿eh? Que le pasa… Yagari que le paso…

Yagari: déjate de estupideces y has lo que te dije, está ardiendo en fiebre.

Takuma: eso es imposible… los vampiros no enfermamos…

Yagari: y dime entonces que mierda es lo que le está pasando chupasangre idiota.

Takuma se acercó rápidamente y toco la frente de Zero, en verdad está ardiendo, su temperatura era exageradamente alta y eso era algo muy extraño

Takuma: waaaaaw… está ardiendo…

Yagari subió paridamente las escaleras seguido de Cross quien hizo lo que le habían pedio, por su parte Yagari comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Zero dejándolo solo en ropa interior y una vez que Cross tuvo lista la tina lo metieron, esperando que el agua fría le bajara la fiebre, por su parte todos los vampiros incluyendo a Kaname se quedaron anonadados, como era posible que un Vampiro aunque fuese un nivel E enfermara, Kaname se encontraba abrazando a Yuuki quien estaba asustada por la condición de su "hermano"

Cross: Yagari no cede, al contrario que está empeorando.

Yagari: cállate y baja por ese vampiro que tiene poderes de hielo ahora

Cross salió de la habitación y bajo rápidamente hasta la sala en donde estaban esperando a saber que estaba sucediendo con Zero.

Cross: Aido ven por favor, necesito de tu ayuda.

Aído: ¿eh? ¿Yo?

Cross: si, rápido

Bien eso ahora era más extraño, el que Cross llamara a Aido sin duda era raro y más a sabiendas de que Yagari estaba con Zero… Una vez adentro de baño Aido pudo notar que Zero seguía inconsciente y que por más que Yagari le hablaba el chico no reaccionaba…

Yagari: Tu… necesito que bajes la temperatura del agua, ponla más fría.

Aido: pero eso no lo dañara mas

Yagari: no, solo hazlo

Aido sumergió su mano y pudo notar que el agua esta "tibia", tanta temperatura tenía el cazador como para calentar el agua…haciendo uso de sus poderes comenzó a enfriarla al punto de que las manos de Yagari comenzaron a ponerse frías… estuvieron ahí un largo rato hasta que por fin pudieron bajarle la temperatura a Zero… Yagari le saco y Cross lo cubrió con una toalla, le llevaron a su habitación y ahí comenzaron a secarle y a vestirlo, Aido pudo notar que el cazador tenía un muuuuuy buen cuerpo, Aido bajo las escaleras y espero junto con los demás.

Kaname: Aido para que te querían

Aido: Kaname-sama, necesitaban que enfriara el agua casi al punto de congelarla, en verdad Kiryuu no está bien

Yuuki: Kaname-sama yo sé que tú y Zero no se caen muy bien, pero por favor podrías revisarlo, por favor.

Kaname: claro Yuuki, enseguida subiré.

Kaname no podía negarle nada a Yuuki, aunque eso fuera ayudar a Zero, no le agradaba pero por Yuuki y que esta estuviera tranquila lo haría, además el cazador era necesario para llevar a cabo su plan, al subir las escaleras entro a la habitación en donde tenían a Zero, Yagari no le miro con buenos ojos, pero era lo de menos.

Yagari: que haces aquí Kuran

Kaname: Yuuki me ha pedido que le viese, si me permite… además de que es extraño.

Cross: Yagari deja que lo haga

Yagari dio un paso atrás para que Kuran le revisara, Kaname comenzó a desprender un poco de energía la cual se situó en su mano dejando ver un halo de color purpura el cual lo paso por todo el cuerpo de Zero, era extraño sus defensas estaban bajas, su corazón latía menos rápido de lo normal, su respiración era errática, definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando, pero no sabía que.

Cross: Kaname-kun, ¿crees que este cayendo al nivel E?

Kaname: no Cross-san, pero en realidad no sé qué es lo que le esté pasando, investigare si ha habido casos así

Tanto Cross como Yagari salieron de la habitación de Zero, el inicien quedarse fue Yagari, pronto todos partieron a las habitaciones de la Luna, Yuuki deseaba ver a Zero pero Yagari no se lo permitió así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar hasta mañana. La noche era más fría Yagari estaba sentado en una silla checando a Zero de vez en cuando, hasta que sintió una presencia, tomo rápidamente su escopeta y la apunto hacia donde estaba la presencia la cual salió de entre las sombras.

Yagari: ¿quién eres?

Hombre: mi nombre es Alek, no le hace daño

Yagari: y crees que voy a creer en la palabra de un chupasangre, aléjate o te mato.

Alek: Zero está enfermando por órdenes de mi señor, es necesario… Kuran Kaname tratara de utilizarlo y si Zero muere no le importara…

Yagari: de que hablas

Alek: porque no baja su arma

Yagari: no lo creo, así que comienza a hablar.

Alek: de acuerdo aunque será un tanto largo

Yagari: tengo mucho tiempo

Alek: de acuerdo… Kuran Rido es mi señor y no está dispuesto a que sacrifiquen a una persona inocente solo para defender a Yuuki Cross

Yagari bajo su arma, al parecer este chico tenía muchas cosas por contarle y si Rido estaba involucrado nada bueno saldría de ello, Yagari tomo asiento en la cama cerca de Zero y le hizo un ademan de sentarse en la silla para que le contara todo.

Alek: bien vera, Kuran Kaname no es quien ustedes creen que es (aquí le cuenta que es el ancestro y como Rido le despertó)

Yagari: ya no entendí, si Rido despertó a Kuran porque ahora quiere eliminarlo y que tiene que ver Zero en todo esto.

Alek: Rido Kuran despertó a Kaname porque en ese entonces estaba sediento de poder, pero eso a mi señor es algo que ya no le interesa, pero Kaname Kuran está empecinado en destruirlo porque cree que desea tomar la vida de Yuuki Cross quien es en realidad Yuuki Kuran la hermana menor de Kaname Kuran y este para hacerlo desea que Zero empiece a tomar la sangre de Yuuki Cross lo cual ya ha estado haciendo, para después darle de beber la suya y hacer que Zero tome la vida de Ichiru y así completar su alma y fuerza.

Yagari: espera… Ichiru está vivo…

Alek: así es y esta con Shizuka-sama, ella a cuidado de él, desde entonces y tienen planeado venir a la academia, pero debemos evitar todo esto o Zero morirá, Kaname desea que Zero mate a Rido y hacer que los cazadores maten a Zero haciéndoles creer que el mato a Shizuka cuando en realidad Kaname desea matarla para beber su sangre y hacerse más fuerte, Matsuki una subordinada de Rido-sama le ha hecho beber "emira" para enfermarlo, en su momento cuando Rido llegue aquí se llevara a Zero, pero usted tiene que partir de inmediato y detener a Ichiru y a Shizuka ambos vienen para darle a Zero su sangre y evitar que caiga al nivel E

Yagari: y porque no vas y se los dices tu

Alek: porque yo debo llevar acabo algunas cosas para despertar de su letargo a mi señor, solo confié en mí

Casi al amanecer Alek se marchó dejándole una información a Yagari, entre estas que Cross sabia de la verdadera identidad de Yuuki, esto hizo enfadar al cazador con sumo dolor se marchó para poner en marcha el plan de un Vampiro Sangre Pura aunque esto no le agradara pero si con ellos salvaba a Zero no importaba, si Cross podía hacerlo por su "hija" por qué no podía hacerlo por Zero

Pasaron algunos días en los cuales Zero podía levantarse pero no demasiado, se cansaba y aun no sabían él porque estaba enfermo, Yagari se había ido de misión. Zero decidió salir a tomar un poco de sol, estaba bien abrigado pues aun así hacia frio y eso podía empeorar su salud.

Ruka: miren a quien tenemos por aquí, a un sucio nivel E.

Aido: al parecer si no mueres por manos de los cazadores, morirás por tu enfermedad nivel E, porque no nos haces un favor y te mueres

Zero los paso de largo, no tenía ganas de pelear o discutir, de verdad se sentía muy mal, en su caminar pudo ver a Yuuki y a Kaname ambos estaban sentados cerca de la fuente y Kaname se había quitado una bufanda para ponérsela a Yuuki y esta se había sonrojado, Kaname lo miro y le dio una sonrisa altanera, Zero siguió por su camino hasta llegar al establo donde su linda Lili estaba.

Zero: perdóname Lili, he estado enfermo y no había podio salir, podría estar aquí contigo.

Lili se hizo a un lado dejando que Zero se acomodara en la paja acto seguido esta se acostó a su lado acunándose a él, como si comprendiera lo que Zero estaba pasando.

Zero: sabes Lili, me siento solo, yo no tengo a nadie y a nadie le importo, ni siquiera estando enfermo me toman en cuenta, sabes hace un momento vi a Kuran mimando a Yuuki y me dio envidia ver como cuidan de ella y como todos se preocupan de ella, no sabes cómo me gustaría que alguien fuera así conmigo, pero no puedo decirlo o se burlarían de mí, ya de por sí solo por ser un nivel E me tratan mal, si pidiera algo así se reirían de mí. Sabes también tengo corazón y me duelen todas las cosas que me dicen, yo no pedí ser un nivel E, si fuera humano todo estaría bien, porque nadie me despreciaría y nadie se burlaría de mí, Lili lo uní que quiero es un poco de afecto.

Lili comenzó a acariciar a Zero con su cabeza, al parecer su yegua era la única que le mostraba ese afecto pero deseaba más, se sentía tan solo y ahora que estaba enfermo se sentía tan vulnerable, al parecer ya no aguantaría mucho con su faceta del "príncipe de hielo" estaba por desmoronarse y abrazando a Lili comenzó a llorar.

Zero: porque todos me tratan tan mal Lili (llorando)

Kaname: tal vez porque eres un asqueroso nivel E, nadie gastaría su tiempo en algo que caerá en la locura de la sangre. Quien diría que el gran cazador Zero Kiryuu lloraría por sentirse tan solo y miserable… sabes jamás podrías recibir un trato como el que se le da a Yuuki, ella simplemente es especial.

Kaname había seguido a Zero y había escuchado todo lo que estaba hablando con su Yegua, decido burlarse de él, total no sería la primera vez, lo más seguro es que Zero le apuntara con su Bloody Rose… pero no fue así, Zero se levantó del lugar en que estaba y ahí Kaname sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido aplastado… Zero estaba parado y sus lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, su mirada estaba vacía, estaba más delgado, más pálido y él lo había echo sentir peor, Zero camino a su lado y lo paso de largo pero antes de salir por completo del estaba y sin girarse se dirigió a Kaname.

Zero: tiene razón Kuran-sempai, soy un asqueroso nivel e que caerá en la locura de la sangre, soy un ser miserable que siempre estará solo y no soy especial para que me den un trato especial, no se preocupe Kuran-sempai, no volveré a molestar a Yuuki es toda suya a mí ya no me interesa. Con su permiso Kuran-sempai.

Zero salió del establo y se perdió en el camino, Kaname estaba atónito, Zero había sido educado con el… había hecho sentir mal al cazador y ahora se sentía mal, siempre se burló de Zero pero ahora que lo pensaba el chico lo había perdido todo gracias a los de su especie, era algo que odiaba y siempre estaba solo… esta vez había metido la pata y por completo.

Zero regreso a casa de Cross y subió a su habitación, ya no tenía ganas de nada, tal vez lo que le habían dicho siempre era verdad, ese día ni Cross ni Yuuki recordaron ni siquiera ver que Zero hubiera comido o tomado sus medicamentos… y no era la primera vez… llevaba un mes enfermo en el cual casi no había probado alimento y nadie recordaba al menos subirle algo, bajo ya era noche Cross y Yuuki ya dormían, entro a la cocina y se preparó un poco de sopa de pollo, ahora que se veía mejor, en verdad estaba más delgado, termino de cocinar y se dispuso a subir a su habitación con la charola de comida… Yuuki salió de su habitación y vio a Zero

Yuuki: Zero… perdón… olvidamos subirte la cena…lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Zero no contesto solo se limitó a seguir caminando Yuuki le jalo del hombro de forma brusca haciendo que Zero soltara la charola con toda la comida, lo cual alerto a Cross.

Yuuki: aaaah… Zero lo siento… perdón no fue mi intención

Cross: Yuuki… Zero… que está pasando, porque tanto alboroto…

Yuuki: director se nos olvidó subirle la cena a Zero y sin querer tire lo que iba a comer, lo siento

Cross: ¿¡eeeh!?... hijo, lo olvide, en verdad lo siento, perdóname.

Cross corrió para abrazar a Zero y se percató de que el chico estaba más delgado, había perdido mucho peso y ahora que lo pensaba… que estúpido… siempre olvidaban subirle el desayuno, la comuna o la cena…

Cross: Zero enseguida te preparo algo

Zero se soltó del agarre de Cross y siguió su camino hasta su habitación, cerro con seguro y se recostó en su cama, empezó a llorar… acaso a nadie le importaba…

Cross y Yuuki se sentían mal, habían olvidado por completo a Zero, Cross por estar con los documentos de la Academia y Yuuki por pasar todo el día con Kaname… al siguiente día Yuuki trato de que Zero le abriese la puerta pero fue imposible y se marchó hacia la oficia del directo, en el trayecto se encontró con Kaname quien la miro extrañado, su pequeña princesa estaba triste.

Kaname: Yuuki… sucede algo

Yuuki: si Kaname-sempai… que soy la peor hermana… el director y yo olvidamos a Zero en todo este mes y ahora él está muy delgado porque no ha comido correctamente y anoche yo sin querer tire lo que se había preparado y ahora no sale de su habitación

Kaname de por sí ya se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a Zero y con lo que Yuuki le contaba ahora el también se sentía aun peor, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor en su pecho?

Los meses pasaban y Zero no se recuperaba, al parecer hasta parecía empeorar y ahora más porque ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para levantarse…. El problema era que habían estado sintiendo la presencia de Rido por las noches y eso era muy grave, Shizuka ni Ichiru habían llegado a la Academia y Zero estaba enfermo, él no podría proteger a Yuuki, tendría que despertarla antes y así tan vez ella podría defenderse un poco.

En la habitación de Zero una figura se alzaba de entre las sombras… Rido Kuran…

Rido: tan solo, tan abandonado, pero si vieran la calidez que hay en ese corazón, si tan solo supieran… pero no te preocupes, no estarás más tiempo solo… pronto Zero… muy pronto estarás a mi lado.

Rido se agacho y beso aquellos labios que hace muchos años lo habían hipnotizado, desde que conoció a Zero aquella vez en las montañas y le vio entrenar al lado de su gemelo, le robo el corazón, aquel órgano que pensó estaba muerto… pero ahora seria de él, se lo llevaría y Zero seria solo de él y de nadie más…

Rido: es una lástima sobrino… tarde te darás cuenta…

Días después un ataque en la Academia hizo que Kaname despertara a Yuuki y esta le recordaba, un ejército de niveles E, había atacado y podían sentir la presencia de Rido, Zero también lo sintió y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro levantarse y salir con su Bloody Rose en la mano… llego hasta donde sentía la mayor concentración de energía y ahí pudo ver a Rido Kuran quien se enfrentaba a Kaname y a Yuuki… Yuuki… un vampiro sangre pura… ¿cómo?

Zero: ¿Yuuki? Tu…

Kaname y Yuuki vieron a Zero y pudieron ver como con mucha fuerza disparaba hacia Rido pero este fue más rápido y lo atrapo.

Rido: me has ahorrado el irte a buscar mi bello ángel… Bien sobrinos ya tengo lo que buscaba… ahora me retiro.

Una fuerte brisa negra se soltó y Kaname abrazaba a Yuuki pues la fuerte brisa los aventaba, solo pudieron alcanzar a ver como Rido sostenía en brazos a Zero y después nada… ya no estaban, lo único que quedaba en el suelo era la Bloody Rose…

Kaname: pero… que fue todo esto…

Yuuki: onisama… que acaba de pasar… porque Rido se llevó a Zero…

Todo el sequito de Kuran llego al lugar y pudieron ver que ambos hermanos sangre pura estaban idos, no sabían que había pasado, pero por la cara de ambos, no era nada bueno.

… **.. MANSIÓN DE RIDO….**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Zero había desaparece dio y nadie sabía nada de él, lo habían buscado por todas partes pero nada. Rido estaba en su diván observando a un hermoso joven dormir plácidamente en su cama, el joven se revolvió y empezó a abrir esas bellas amatistas.

Rido: al fin despiertas Zero

Zero: ¿tu?... que haces aquí, maldito chupasangre

Rido: oooh, que malos modales Zero, en primer lugar estas en mi casa y en segundo lugar no deberías hablarle así a tu esposo

Zero sintió una punzada en su pecho, era imposible… no podía ser cierto… no…

Zero: tau… maldito… que me has hecho

Rido: solo tómalo con calma, sé que puedes sentir el lazo de sangre, te he unido a mí, ahora eres mío, eres mi esposo Zero.

Rido se acercó a la amplia cama sentándose a un lado de Zero, el chico estaba anonadado… así que solo lo tomo por la barbilla y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo, deleitándose con ese sabor exquisito… Zero no podía creerlo aquel hombre lo estaba besando y no solo eso… ahora esa su esposo… su esposo por la eternidad…

Rido se separó de aquellos bellos labios y tomo la mano de Zero para besar su dorso.

Rido: descansa aun tardaras en recuperar tu salud, la cura del "amida" que te dieron esta en mi sangre así que cada día tendrás que beber de mi Zero y ni siquiera pienses en huir, eres mío.

Zero aun no entendía que estaba pasando, pero sentía mucho sueño, Rido termino por acomodarlo en la cama, quitándose su abrigo y sus zapatos entro al lecho abrazando a Zero, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo…. Y así dormir junto a su hermoso ángel.

Rido: oooh… que estarás haciendo ahora sobrino… jajajajajaja… que tarde te darás cuenta y cuando lo hagas… será muy tarde, pues Zero será completamente mío…

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **CONOCIENDO A RIDO KURAN,**

 **LA LLEGADA DE YAGARI,**

 **BÚSQUEDA SIN SENTIDO.**

Zero despertó poco a poco sintiendo una extraña calidez, comenzó a abrir los ojos y pudo notar un brazo en su cintura y a una persona detrás de él, se revolvió para virar y poder apreciar a la persona que le tenía abrazado, al hacerlo se topó con un par de ojos bicolor que lo miraban con ¿dulzura?, ¿anhelo?...

Zero: qué diablos… suéltame porque me estas abrazando, estúpido chupasangre.

Rido: se dice "buenos días" Zero

Zero: pero… tú, quítame tus manos de encima…

Rido: no

Zero: como que no… quítate...

Zero peleaba de forma débil para poder quitarse de encima a Rido el cual solo hacía más fuerte el agarre hacia él, viendo que no se quedaría quieto lo único que hizo fue darle un beso, Zero se quedó petrificado… pero de alguna extraña manera recibía ese beso y no solo eso lo estaba correspondiendo y fue entonces que recordó lo que le había dicho aquel hombre… estaban casados… era su esposo por el lazo de sangre.

Rido al sentir que Zero ya no peleaba, le soltó un poco y dejo de besarle, la cara del chico era una maravilla, al parecer ya había recordado que ahora era su esposo.

Rido: no te hare nada… a menos que tú lo quieras, por ahora debes beber de mi sangre, de esa forma tu salud ira mejorando.

Zero por alguna razón sentía que odia confiar en sus palabras, pero ¿por qué? Acaso era por ese estúpido lazo que los unía… pero sin rechistar hizo lo que aquel hombre decía… pues si era su esposo pues que ahora se aguantara y lo alimentara… de forma un tanto brusca y torpe se inclinó hacia el cuello del vampiro y lo mordió de manera brusca haciéndole saber que era porque estaba enfadado, Rido pudo sentir como Zero bebía de él y de un momento a otro sintió deleito y gozo al sentir aquellos colmillos clavándose en su cuello… era algo que lo llenaba de dicha y porque no decirlo, le excitaba, pero sería amable con aquel hermoso joven que ahora era su esposo, pues en verdad el chico lo merecía.

Zero comenzó a beber de forma incontrolable, tenía sed… sentía mucha sed… y la sangre de aquel hombre era deliciosa, más que la de Yuuki, la sangre de Rido lo llenaba y lo hacía sentir mejor… era absurdo, pero así era… se odiaba así mismo por sentirse cómodo al lado de ese hombre… Zero separo sus labios y colmillos de aquel cuello, dando una lamida en aquellos orificios para cerrarlos.

Rido: sí que tenías hambre mi pequeño.

Zero: entonces… estoy casado contigo…

Rido: así es

Zero: no te entiendo… ¿porque yo?… no se supone que ibas por Yuuki

Rido: que mi tonto sobrino haya pensado eso es cosa de él… pero a lo demás todo a su tiempo, sin embargo has de escuchar con atención lo que te diré Zero… ni se te ocurra tratar de huir… no quiero que salgas a menos que te haya dado permiso y si lo haces será con alguno de los vampiros de mi confianza y será mejor que te vayas acostumbrado al hecho de que eres mi esposo, por ahora no te hare nada, y espero sepas aguardar las apariencias y seas un buen esposo o de lo contrario podrías conocerme de una forma que no te gustara.

Zero: no podría escapar aunque quisiera… no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo.

Rido: bien, ahora descansa tengo que salir, si necesitas algo Matsuki y Sibele estarán cerca y ni trates de levantarte aun estas débil.

Zero: ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo?

Rido: amarte solo darte mi más profundo amor.

Rido salió del lecho que compartía con Zero, lo acomodo y se retiró al baño, Zero escuchaba caer el agua y pensaba la respuesta que le había dado aquel taheño… "amarte"… eso solo debe ser una broma pensaba Zero, nadie le quería, solo lo usaban y tal vez ese hombre también lo hiciera.

Rido salió del baño y vio cómo su amante ya dormía plácidamente, se visto con unos bóxer ajustados, un pantalón blanco ceñido al cuerpo y una camisa roja, zapatos blancos y una gabardina negra, se acercó al lecho y deposito un suave beso en la frente de Zero para salir de la habitación.

Rido: descansa mi pequeño ángel.

... **.ACADEMIA CRUZ ...**

Cuatro días ya habian pasado desde que Rido se había llevado a Zero y nadie sabía del porqué, Cross había ido a la Asociación a pedir que le buscaran pues corría peligro al lado de Rido, Kaname había mandado a Seiren a que buscara a Rido pero la chica no había tenido nada suerte, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

Seiren: lo lamento mucho mi señor, no pude hallar ninguna pista sobre Kiryuu y Rido.

Kaname: está bien Seiren, puedes marcharte.

Yuuki: onisama porque tenemos que quedarnos en la academia, quiero irme a nuestra casa, además porque te preocupas tanto por un simple nivel e

Kaname: Yuuki por favor, Cross-san me lo ha pedido además Kiryuu es como un hermano para ti y te cuido por mucho tiempo.

Yuuki: que fastidio, ese es problema de esos estúpidos cazadores, deja que ellos se hagan cargo de esto.

Kaname: Yuuki, princesa, entiende no solo es por Kiryuu, recuerda que Rido aún está vivo y no sabemos si regresa para hacerte daño, es mejor mantenernos aquí, ya que estarás más protegida, entiéndelo princesa, no deseo que nada malo te suceda.

Yuuki: me voy a nuestra habitación, estoy cansada.

Yuuki salió hecha una furia, pero lo que más le preocupaba a Kaname es el cambio tan drástico que había tenido Yuuki, no era la misma chica comprensiva y amorosa, ahora era fría, caprichosa y sin sentimiento alguno, lo único que quería era ir a la mansión Kuran y que él la presentara ante el consejo vampírico para formalizar su compromiso y casarse.

Kaname: que fue lo que te paso Yuuki… y porque deseo encontrar a Kiryuu con desesperación

La puerta sonó y Kaname sabía que era Takuma, así que dejo que su amigo entrara.

Kaname: pasa Takuma

Takuma: Kaname has podido averiguar algo sobre tu tío y Kiryuu

Kaname: nada, Seiren no pudo encontrar ningún rastro y eso me preocupa

Takuma sabía bien que su amigo sentía un gran aprecio por Yuuki y que estaba destinado a casarse con ella para seguir la línea de sangre Kuran, pero también había visto las miradas disimuladas que le daba al cazador y como cada vez que Kaname le insultaba al poco tiempo su mirada se ensombrecía, al parecer su amigo era tonto o bastante obstinado para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el cazador.

Takuma: y dime Kaname porque ese empeño de encontrar a Kiryuu

Kaname: solo es porque Cross me lo ha pedido

Takuma: en verdad solo es por Cross-san… si bien fuera por ti esa búsqueda la podrías seguir en la Mansión Kuran… no crees que es otra cosa la que te impulsa buscarle.

Kaname: no te entiendo, que es lo que quieres decir.

Takuma: hay amigo… en verdad no te has dado cuenta o no quieres darte cuenta… piénsalo mejor, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y siempre apoyare tus decisiones, pero no crees que es tiempo de que veas por primera vez por ti y que busques lo que realmente deseas.

Kaname: sigo sin entenderte, porque no eres más claro Takuma.

Takuma: aaaah, sí que eres cabeza dura… solo te diré que te interesa mas encontrar a Kiryuu que a tu tío… así que con esto piénsalo tú y descúbrelo por ti mismo.

Takuma se levantó de su lugar y salió del despacho de Kaname, este se quedó intrigado por las palabras de su amigo, era verdad que todo lo podía hacer desde su mansión y después darle carpetazo al asunto ya tenía a Yuuki a su lado, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo faltaba ¿pero qué es?

Kaname: aaaah… ¿qué me pasa?... creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir, tal vez eso me ayude a pensar mejor.

Kaname regreso a su alcoba y ahí estaba Yuuki parada en el ventanal mirando hacia fuera, se veía linda pero había algo que había cambiado… ella vestía una hermosa bata blanca larga de tirantes, cerró la puerta y Yuuki lo miro, tenía sed, sus ojos estaban rojos, Kaname se sentó a la cama y ella fue con él, sabiendo lo que su princesa necesitaba, se quitó su saco, su corbata y desabrocho su camisa… Yuuki se sentó encima de él y acercándose a su cuello lo mordió comenzando a beber de su sangre… Kaname se sentía extraño, debería gustarle tener a Yuuki bebiendo de él, pero no era así, no era una sensación agradable para él.

Yuuki termino de beber de Kaname y comenzó a desprender del sus ropas, lo deseaba, deseaba a su hermano y sin más comenzó a desnudarlo, Kaname pensó que tan vez eso le ayudaría, así que hizo lo mismo, comenzó a tomarla y acostarla sobre su cama… habían hecho el amor… y por más que Yuuki le insistió a beber de ella, él no lo hizo… estaban acostados en la cama Kaname miraba a Yuuki, el sexo había sido bueno… pero no lo que él había imaginado… y de repente una imagen vino a su cabeza… Zero… desnudo y gimiendo, pronunciando su nombre, sonrojado, con el cabello húmedo por el sudor y el siendo la persona que lograba hacerle gemir, salió de su fantasía al notar que su miembro se había erguido… salió de la cama y se fue directo al baño necesitaba una buena ducha con agua fría…

Kaname: porque me imagine eso… y porque me existe… será posible que yo… que estúpido… estoy enamorado de Zero… debo encontrarlo rápido….

Salió de la ducha, se vistió y salió del lugar, llamo a Seiren y fueron directo con Cross… al llegar a la dirección toco y al entrar se encontró con Cross y Yagari… aquel cazador había llegado y no se veía nada feliz.

Cross: Kaname-kun… pudiste encontrarlo?

Kaname: lo siento Cross-san, no hemos podido encontrarle, pero nos uniremos a la búsqueda con los cazadores

Yagari: no necesitamos de tu ayuda, nosotros lo encontraremos, porque mejor ahora que tienes a tu adorada hermanita de nuevo no te largas con ella y los tuyos.

Kaname: lo primero es encontrar a Rido es muy peligroso y no sabemos que es lo que le esté haciendo ahora a Kiryuu, además creo que le corresponde al Directos Cross decidir eso.

Cross: es verdad Yagari, lo siento pero, aceptare tu ayuda Kaname-kun… y dime como esta Yuuki

Kaname: ella está bien, le parece bien si empezamos a ver cómo encontrarles.

Cross: si claro que sí, te lo agradezco mucho.

Yagari: yo no me uniré, prefiero buscar solo por mi parte, no deseo tener a estas sabandijas cerca de mí.

Con esas palabras Yagari salió del lugar hasta llegar a su caro, se suido a él y comenzó a manejar asegurándose de que nadie le siguiera.

Cross: lo lamento Kaname-kun, ya saber cómo es yagari, el siente un gran afecto por Zero y creo que será mejor dejarle que lo busque a su manera.

Kaname: de acuerdo, cuente con todos los miembros de mi círculo privado para encontrar a Zero.

Cross: ¿Zero?... bien gracias, mañana llegaran los cazadores que ayudaran en la búsqueda.

… **. UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS….**

Yagari había partido en un avión privado que le esperaba rumbo a Venecia, al llegar fue directo a la dirección que Rido le había dado y donde estarían Zero y el viviendo… después de unos 20 minutos llego a su destino, toco la puesta y esta fue abierta por Alek.

Alek: Yagari-san, que bueno que ha llegado, Rido-sama le espera en su despacho.

Población: Cero y

Alek: Rido lo llevara con él, pero primero desea hablar con usted.

Yagari entro al despacho donde ya le esperaban, tomo asiento y miro atento al hombre que tenía frente a él, alto, de porte elegante, muy parecido a Kaname, pero su piel era un poco más bronceada y sus ojos eran bicolores uno azul y el otro rojo.

Yagari: ¿cómo esta Zero?

Rido: ya está un poco mejor, aunque es una fiera y eso que he formado el lazo, al parecer es más testarudo de lo que había pensado.

Yagari: no la tendrás fácil, pero si logras que se reconcilie con Ichiru eso le servirá un poco, estar con su hermano tal vez lo haga un poco más comprensivo… tal vez...

Rido: entonces ahora me crees

Yagari: si, aunque no me hace nada de gracia tener que convivir con los de tu raza.

Rido: estamos parejos, no me apetece tener a un cazador tan cerca pero para Zero eres muy importante, así que por el me contiende Yagari Toga.

Yagari: lo mismo digo, ahora llévame con él.

Ambos hombres salieron del despacho se dirigieron a la planta alta, caminaron por un pasillo y llegaron a una puerta doble de madera color caoba, Rido le indico que Zero estaba adentro y se retiró, Yagari abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Zero sentado con un libro en la mano "Cuento Infantiles"… eso era extraño, pero Zero se veía más tranquilo y relajado.

Yagari: así que a mi estúpido pupilo le gusta esa clase de lectura

Cero: Población sensei ...

Yagari se apresuró a llegar hasta la cama, se quitó su sombrero y su gabardina para abrazar a su "hijo", Zero correspondió aquel abrazo, comenzando a soltar lágrimas, estaba feliz de ver a su maestro… por otro lado Rido podía sentir cada una de las emociones de Zero, sabiendo que estaba feliz y eso lo hacía feliz a él… Yagari poco a poco se separó de Zero para secar sus agrias

Zero: ¿cómo me ha encontrado?

Yagari: Zero hay muchas cosas que debo contarte y sobre todo porque desaparecí por tanto tiempo, quiero que sepas antes que nada que todo lo hice por ti y no me arrepiento…

Yagari comenzó a contarle todo, desde que lo encontró tirado en el pasto de la academia hasta la visita de Alek…. Así que con lo que Alek me dijo fui a buscar a tu hermano y lo encontré con aquella vampira, Zero debes saber que Ichiru hizo lo que hizo por una razón, aunque no lo justifico, pero él te quiere, tus padres estaban cambiando las listas y estaban matando a vampiros que no se encontraban en ella y por azares del destino mataron al amante de Shizuka y es por ello que ataco a tus padres… pero no solo iba a llevarse a Ichiru, también quería llevarte a ti, pero como comenzaste a atacarla, perdió los estribos y te mordió… toda esta situación de las listas lo estuve investigando y es cierto… tus padres cambiaron las listas… después regrese con Ichiru y Shizuka me lo conto todo, Zero sabes que eres un hijo para mí, perdóname por no estar ahí para ti pero necesitaba hacer algo para salvarte de las garras de Kaname Kuran, como te habrás dado cuenta Yuuki es una sangre pura.

Zero: pude notarlo ese día antes de despertar aquí, pero no lo entiendo.

Yagari: Yuuki es la hermana menor de Kuran Kaname y no solo eso, al ser hermanos ellos deben casarse para seguir su linaje, todo este tiempo Kaname estuvo planeando…. (Aquí Yagari le cuenta sobre los planes de Kaname) y fue por ello que salí a detener la llegada de tu hermano y Shizuka… por lo tanto Kuran tuvo que adelantar el despertar de su hermana y fue cuando Rido ataco y te trajo consigo.

Zero: pero ¿por qué yo? No lo entiendo, que es lo que quiere el de mí.

Yagari: me cuesta trabajo decir esto pero ese "mosquito" te conoció a ti y a Ichiru cuando entrenábamos en las montañas, tendrías unos 6 años y al parecer "ese" se enamoró de ti y desde ese día lo único que ha deseado es a ti… por eso fue que te trajo e hizo el vínculo de sangre. Él no va a utilizarte Zero, si fuera así, no habría dejado que te llevara, lo entiendes verdad.

Zero: si… es… bueno son muchas cosas… pero ahora que se la verdad, por alguna extraña razón, me siento mejor, Maestro… poder ver a mi hermano…

Yagari: si, pero aun tardaran, todo está muy agitado con tu desaparición, e incluso Kuran se unió a Cross para tu búsqueda, así que vendrán en cuanto todo se calme… ahora… dime porque estás leyendo "eso"

Zero: ¡eh! Bueno… hoy por la mañana Rido estaba fastidiandome y preguntándome cosas, yo solo quería alejarlo y le dije que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo este libro… así que salió a buscarlo, pensé que no lo en contrario, pero lo hizo y bueno… solo comenzó a leerlo.

Población: ¿te Trata bien?

Zero: si… demasiado… a veces no quiero comer y me pregunta que si no es de mi agrado… y yo le digo que se me antoja otra cosa o que quiero algo y manda inmediatamente a buscarlo y que lo traigan….es raro… pero no me molesta… nadie me había tratado así… bueno… solo usted.

Yagari: bien eso es bueno, Zero voy a regresar un tiempo a Japón y después entregare mi carta de retiro y vendré aquí, para estar contigo, cuando eso pase, traeré a Ichiru y por lógica Shizuka vendrá, haz lo que yo… piensa las cosas y cuando llegue el momento escúchalos.

Zero asintió, la tarde paso rápidamente y Yagari se quedó una semana en la cual Zero comió todo lo que le daban, estaba sonriendo y lo que más le gustaba era que Rido lo consentía y cumpla cada uno de sus caprichos aunque estos fueran tontos o absurdos, un día estaba viendo la televisión y en un anuncio salió un oso de felpa muy lindo, Zero dijo que era lindo y que lo más seguro es que fuera suave "como me gustaría ver que tan suave es" esas palabras bastaron para que el taheño saliera corriendo y más tarde llegara con un oso del tamaño de Zero, el cual coloco en la habitación que compartía con el taheño, Yagari regreso a Japón tal y como se lo había dicho y después de aquello el tiempo que pasa con Rido inexplicablemente era grato y le gustaba estar con aquel hombre que a simple vista parecía calculador y frió, pero que con él era dulce y tierno… recordaba como trataban a Yuuki y la envidia que le daba, pero ahora se sentía feliz, la atención que le daba era sincera aunque exagerada en algunos casos, pues ya podía caminar y bajar a la sala o al comedor pero Rido insistía en cargarle para que no se esforzara y el simplemente se dejaba hacer, era una sensación cálida.

Rido: estas seguro de que quieres salir Zero

Zero: sí, estoy aburrido y quiero conocer la ciudad.

Rido: está bien, pero no te separes de mí, y ya que saldremos aprovecharemos para comprarte ropa y todo lo que te haga falta, así que si deseas algo házmelo saber.

Zero en verdad se sentía feliz al lado de ese extraño hombre, pero no se lo diría tan fácilmente, Zero ya se había vestido y estaba listo, estaban por salir pero Rido lo acerco a él tomándolo por la cintura y le beso de forma sutil, incrementando el deseo del beso, al cual Zero correspondió subiendo sus manos y abrazando a Rido por el cuello, ambos amantes se besaban con ansias y deseos, pero Zero le freno separándose de el de forma suave, sonrojándose por la acción del taheño, por lo cual Rido estaba satisfecho y tomando la mano de su dulce ángel partieron a un día de compras…

... **..ACADEMIA CRUZ ... ..**

Cross: no es posible que no le encontremos ya ha pasado casi un mes

Kaname: no se preocupe director, vera que lo encontraremos, por ahora tenemos que estar a los pendientes de los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaran y seguir también con las actividades de la Academia

Cross: eso es verdad, los alumnos no pueden estar suspendiendo tantas clases, es mejor reanudar todo por completo, Kaname-kun, gracias por quedarte aquí y por seguir ayudándome.

Kaname: no se preocupe Cross, usted me ayudo con Yuuki y yo lo ayudare con Zero, le prometo que lo traeré de regreso, ahora si me disculpa me retiro, pondré todo en orden en la clase nocturna para asistir a clases nuevamente.

Kaname salió del despacho de Cross hacia la residencia de la Luna, en verdad era extraño que no pudieran encontrar a Zero, él también estaba preocupado y más que ahora sabía que Zero era el amor de su vida, pero ahora estaba en aprietos… su pequeño desliz con Yuuki había tenido consecuencias y ahora Yuuki estaba esperando un hijo de él… y si de por sí ya era insoportable ahora lo era más y a eso habría que agregarle que Ruka estaba muy pegada a ella y Yuuki le mandaba espiar… si esto seguía así, no tendría más remedio que revelar su verdadera identidad para zafarse del maldito compromiso y evitar casarse con ella… el quería a Zero y con el seria con el único con el que se desposaría, pero tampoco era tan cruel como para abandonar a su hijo… ya vería que hacer con Yuuki y su hijo, lo primero era Zero…

… **. MANSIÓN HIO…..**

Shizuka: Ichiru he recibido carta de Rido y de Zero… toma

Ichiru: gracias Shizuka-sama… estoy muy emocionado… pero también tengo miedo de leerla…

Shizuka: quieres que la leamos juntos.

Ichiru: sí... gracias

 _ **Para Ichiru Kiryuu**_

 _ **Hola Ni-chan, es extraño decir nuevamente esa palabra, han pasado tantos años y han pasado muchas cosas, tanto Yagari como Rido me han explicado todo lo sucedido, antes que nada quiero decirte que entiendo el sentir de Shizuka, aunque no le perdono del todo lo que hizo porque aun con sus defectos eran nuestros padres, pero entiendo el dolor que la hizo actuar de esa forma, también sé que tenías la intención de que ella nos llevara a ambos y sobre su regreso a la academia, me da gusto saber que nuestro maestro pudo encontrarles antes y prevenirles de lo que estaba por suceder, sabes me he sentido muy solo y pensaba que no le importaba a nadie, pero ahora sé que todo este tiempo tú también pensabas en mi así como yo pensaba en ti, sé que falta mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver y cuando eso pase nos contaremos todo lo que nos ha pasado, lloraremos juntos, nos reiremos juntos y nunca más nos volveremos a separar.**_

 _ **También he de decirte que ahora estoy "casado" si aunque no lo creas y con Rido Kuran, ahora mi salud está mucho mejor y ya casi estoy repuesto del todo, aunque la verdad es gracioso ver como Rido es algo bipolar, con todo el mundo es… como decirlo… Rido el malvado… pero cuando está a mi lado es otro Rido, el real, el que solo se puede mostrar a si conmigo.**_

 _ **Sé que te sorprenderás y tal vez te estés riendo de mí, pero sabes creo que me estoy enamorando de ese vampiro loco y arrogante, pero no se lo diré aun, creo que será divertido verle así por un tiempo más.**_

 _ **Ichiru hermano puedes estar tranquilo, yo te amo como mi pequeño hermano que eres, jamás podría odiarte y en verdad anhelo el día en que nos volvamos a ver, por ahora me despido y recuerda que te amo mucho hermanito.**_

 _ **Kiryuu Zero.**_

Ichiru: Shizuka… Zero-ni, no me odia, él me quiere, estoy tan feliz.

Shizuka: Es un joven con un corazón puro, igual al tuyo, todos cometemos errores pero estamos a tiempo de remediarlos, solo espera y pronto estaremos al lado de tu hermano.

Ichiru: si, lo estaré esperando con ansias

Shizuka: bien porque no le respondes la carta

Ichiru: si eso hare Shizuka, voy a mi habitación

Ichiru se marchó rápidamente a su habitación, Shizuka se quedó en la sala, mirando la otra carta, la cual leyó, Rido tenía razón, ambos gemelos despertarían como poderosos sangre pura y algo más, ahora todo estaba lleno por el camino correcto, tenían que proteger a ambos hermanos, pase lo que pase y sobre todo evitar que Kaname Kuran, El Consejo Vampírico y La Asociación de Cazadores se entere de lo que verdaderamente son los gemelos Kiryuu.

María: en qué piensas Tía Shizuka

Shizuka: solo en que Yagari tenga suerte y todo salga bien, espero pueda destruir toda la información del Linaje Kiryuu, no podemos dejar que se sepa su verdadera procedencia o todos los querrán por el gran poder que podrían obtener.

María: no te preocupes, estoy segura que Yagari-san podrá hacerlo y saldrá bien de esta, es un gran cazador y muy experimentado.

Shizuka: en eso tienes toda la razón, porque no vas a hacerle compañía a Ichiru

María: de acuerdo, me retiro.

Shizuka: que todo salga bien y que Yagari salga bien librado de todo esto, no podemos dejar que le pase nada o Zero estaría devastado… al igual que mi pequeño Ichiru… su verdadero Linaje… un secreto que debe ser guardado y custodiado…

… **.. VENECIA, RESIDENCIA KURAN-KIRYUU…..**

Rido: estas seguro de que es suficiente

Zero: si, no creo necesitar nada más, ya tengo todo… playeras, pantalones, camisas, chamarras, suéteres, guantes, ropa interior, cosas de aseo personal.

Rido: si sabes que tengo una fortuna ¿verdad?

Zero: lo es y no necesito más, si requiero de algo te lo diré y no deberías malgastar el dinero Rido

Rido: Zero pequeño, en que más puedo gastar si no es en ti… por cierto que compraste en esa librería vieja y polvorienta.

Zero: por si no lo sabes en ese tipo de lugares es donde puedes encontrar lo mejor… además me llamo la atención el libro… es algo como un cuento…

Rido: y de que trata

Zero: déjame ver… se llama… "La Leyenda de la Rosa Blanca y el Ángel de Sangre"… al parecer es una novela… aaamm… según la sinopsis trata de cómo un Vampiro se enamoró de una Princesa del imperio de la Rosa Blanca y como su amor estaba prohibido ambos huyeron para poder estar juntos pero al encontrarlos los guardianes del imperio quisieron llevarse a la Princesa de regreso a su reino y quisieron matar al vampiro, así que la princesa… aaaah esta parte está muy borrosa y no alcanzo a distinguir lo que dice, pero cuando lo lea te contare de que trata… Rido… ¿Rido… estas bien?

Rido: ¿¡eh!? Si lo siento… que te parece si mejor vamos a descansar y después lees tu libro

Zero: está bien… que te parece si descansamos un rato y salimos a cenar fuera

Rido: lo que tu desees Zero… mi bello ángel…

Y así ambos partieron a descansar, Zero y Rido se llevaban mejor cada día, el lazo se fortalecía y Zero empezaba a mostrarse más abierto con él, pero no todo es paz y tranquilidad, tal vez los problemas pronto comenzaran

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE KANAME KURAN,**

 **LA CONSUMACIÓN DE NUESTRO MATRIMONIO.**

 **NUEVAMENTE JUNTOS.**

Los meses habían pasado rápidamente, para ser exactos 5, en los cuales Kaname Kuran estaba por explotar, pues ahora su querida hermanita había hecho lo impensable y ahora el Kaname Kuran estaba ante el Consejo Vampírico dando a conocer su verdura identidad… el ¿por qué?

… **..UN MES ANTES….**

Yuuki: Kaname, escúchame será mejor que te cases conmigo de una vez, te recuerdo que eres mi prometido y es tu obligación, además de que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, esto no puede seguir, quiero que nos casemos y que me presentes ante el consejo ahora mismo

Kaname: Yuuki no me voy a casar contigo, lo que paso ese día, no debió haber pasado, para mi tu solo eres mi hermana, ya te dije que no los dejare desamparados, no me casare y es mi última palabra.

Yuuki: ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto?, acaso no vas a cumplir con la promesa que les hiciste a nuestros padres, es tu obligación y tú deber estar conmigo

Kaname: ya basta Yuuki, en verdad te has vuelto insoportable, ¿dónde quedo mi dulce Yuuki? Acaso no lo entiendes, no te amo y no me voy a casar.

Yuuki: eso ya lo veremos Kaname

Yuuki salió de la habitación echa una furia, para ella era vergonzoso ver como todos se burlaban de ella, estaba esperando un hijo de su hermano y él se negaba a casarse, pero ella haría todo lo posible para que su amado hermano estuviera con ella.

Yuuki: maldita sea, supongo que tendré que recurrir a "él"…

Kaname pudo ver como Yuuki salía de la residencia de la Luna, en verdad ya no la soportaba, era caprichosa, trataba mal a todos, era exigente, no sabía comportarse y sobre todo su falta de "etiqueta y comportamiento" era nefasta como para presentarla como una sangre pura, claro estaba que la daría a conocer como su hermana, pero era un hecho que jamás se casaría con ella, por ahora tendría que seguir buscando más pistas sobre el paradero de Zero.

Yuuki llego hasta la puerta de la casa de su "padre", toco el timbre y este no tardo en abrir para recibirla con efusión.

Cross: Yuuki!... hija mía, que bueno que vienes a ver a tu padre….

Yuuki: Papa

Cross: me has llamado papa…. Que feliz… pero pasa mi niña, ¿estás bien?

Ambos entraron a sala y Yuuki se sentó en uno de los sillones, en verdad ahora se notaba su leve vientre y eso hacia feliz a Cross… Una vez con un poco de Té y galletas, Yuuki procedió con su plan.

Yuuki: Papa… es que Kaname no quiere mostrarme ante el consejo

Cross: Yuuki no deberías preocuparte por eso, Kaname ha dicho que te presentara una vez que termines lo que te está enseñando Takuma.

Yuuki: es mentira, no va a presentarse y es porque se niega a casarse conmigo, papa estoy esperando un hijo de él y aun así no quiere cumplir conmigo, se supone que soy su prometida y debería casarse conmigo, ahora soy la burla de todos, papa ayúdame

Cross: hija mía, no sé qué decirte, no sabía que Kaname fuera a ser tan irresponsable, hablare con él, esto no puede seguir así, que hay de tu honor, esto se vería como una deshonra.

Yuuki: si hablas con el mas va a negarse, papa tu eres el único que puede atestiguar que soy Hija de Haruka y Juuri Kuran, es por eso que quiero que me apoyes y vayas conmigo ante el consejo y así revelar mi identidad y con ello será suficiente, ya que al ver que estoy esperando un hijo de Kaname ellos le harán entrar en razón para que se case conmigo.

Cross: es verdad, eso puede funcionar, está bien mi pequeña, déjame empezar a buscar todos los documentos que tengo de ti, además de que tu sangre será una prueba irrefutable.

Yuuki quedo satisfecha, había manipulado a la perfección a su "padre", ahora solo quedaba esperar para que pudieran tener una audiencia ante el consejo, pero al mismo tiempo esconder todo esto de su hermano.

… **VENECIA….**

Mirak: Rido-sama, he traído información de Yagari Toga.

Rido: dame el informe Mirak

Mirak: De acuerdo con Yagari Toga, su sobrina Yuuki Kuran está esperando un hijo de Kaname Kuran y este se está negando a casarse con ella, también menciona que la información sobre el Linaje de Zero-sama e Ichiru-sama, ha desaparecido, toda la información archivada fue destruida y la información de las cámaras también, ha quemado todo sin que sospechen, aquí está el reporte más detallado mi señor y además ha enviado una carta para Zero-sama y llego carta de Ichiru-sama y Shizuka-sama.

Rido: vaya así que mi sobrino no pierde el tiempo, supongo que ya se dio cuenta, pero será muy tarde cuando por fin nos veamos cara a cara… déjame el reporte y la carta de Shizuka… Zero está en el jardín llévale las cartas prepara él te iré con él en una hora.

Mirak: si mi señor, con su permiso.

Mirak salió de la oficina de Rido para cumplir con sus órdenes, mientras tanto el leía con detalle lo enviado por Yagari.

I **nformación de la Asociación de Cazadores.**

 **Expediente de la Asociación de Cazadores**

 **Expediente: 04633KIRYUU**

 _Souki Kiryuu Joven encontrada en el bosque de los Cárpatos_

 _Edad- 9 años_

 _Aspecto- cabellera color plata larga hasta los hombros y ojos amatistas, complexión delgada, rasgos finos, de estatura promedio, presenta golpes y marcas de haber tenido una batalla, se le encontró una pistola plateada con el símbolo de una rosa al igual que una espada de plata con el mismo símbolo_

 _La chica encontrada no tiene ningún recuerdo, lo único que recuerda es su nombre "Souki" y su edad (9 años), nos atacó al encontrarla, su técnica de combate es asombrosa a pesar de su corta edad, hirió con facilidad a 6 de los mejores cazadores en un tiempo de 15 segundos, posteriormente elimino a un grupo de 30 niveles e que llegaron al lugar atraídos por el aroma de la sangre, los extermino en un tiempo de 8 minutos, posteriormente se desmayó a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Se le ha llevado a la Asociación y será criada como una cazadora. Su sangre es especial por lo tanto no se le dejara casarse con cualquier cazador, su poder debe permanecer entre los cazadores._

 _Toda la información ha sido destruida, no queda nada…. Att. Yagari Toga_

I **nformación de la Asociación de Cazadores.**

 **Expediente de la Asociación de Cazadores en la Abadía**

 **Expediente: 04633KIRYUU**

 _Souki Kiryuu Joven encontrada en el bosque de los Cárpatos_

 _Edad- 9 años_

 _Árbol genealógico- secreto encriptado con hechizo_

 _Descendientes con el mismo poder- solo los varones, aun no se sabe porque_

 _Experimentación de la sangre- todos los procesos han fallado_

 _Muestras de sangre- resguardadas- lotes 744HUIJÑ_

 _Expedientes- copias resguardadas_

 _La joven Kiryuu ha mostrado un poder que es equivalente al de un Sangre Pura, toda su descendencia será ligada a otra descendencia de cazadores con poder y fuerza de rango A, su sangre y la de ningún descendiente se ha podido utilizar, es como si la propia sangre no dejara ser analizada._

 _Lamentablemente el Linaje Kiryuu ha tenido gemelos, la maldición pode en peligro esta sangre que es tan preciada para los cazadores, sin embargo ambos gemelos han nacido, ninguno ha muerto. Estarán en observación._

 _Del linaje Kiryuu solo queda Zero Kiryuu, un ataque de un sangre pura ha matado a los miembros de mi familia, sin embargo el joven ha sido mordido, aun así su sangre no puede ser analizada_

 _(Tuve que hacer estallar la abadía, antes queme todo por dentro, ya no queda ninguna información, solo la que te he enviado… Att. Yagari Toga_

Rido: bien al menos no pudieron nunca descubrir nada… veamos la carta de Shizuka

 _ **Para: El Estúpido Kuran**_

 _ **Estúpido Rido, toda la información de Zero y de Ichiru que estaba en otros lugares ha sido destruida, hasta ahora no se han dado cuenta, sin embargo hemos encontrado el Codex y lo tengo en mi poder, desafortunadamente el Consejo si tiene información del Ángel de Sangre, aunque debo añadir que siguen siendo los mismos viejos estúpidos, solo lo trataron como un "Sangre Pura" normal y jamás se dieron cuenta de su verdadero poder además de que el mismo se aseguró de quitarse la vida y no dejar rastro de su sangre.**_

 _ **Puedes estar tranquilo estúpido amigo mío, en el Codex no se nombra a la Princesa del Imperio de la Rosa Blanca, por lo tanto jamás supieron sobre la hija que tuvo con la princesa, espero que Yagari haya completado su trabajo con éxito y haya desaparecido la información restante, si lo ha logrado, con ello, Ichiru y Zero están a salvo, también te comento que pudimos encontrar la "Rosa del Despertar", está intacta por lo tanto debemos asegurarnos que no sean encontrados al menos no hasta que cumplan los 19 y despertemos su poder, bien por ahora eso es todo, nos veremos pronto baka.**_

 _ **Shizuka Hio**_

Rido: Estúpida Shizuka…. bien, al parecer todo salió bien, solo es cuestión de esperar

Rido salió de su despacho no sin antes guardar la información que Yagari le envió y quemar la carta de Shizuka, camino por los pasillos hasta salir al jardín trasero, ahí estaba su pequeño ángel sentado con Mirak, sonriendo y luciendo hermoso como siempre, se acercó hasta donde estaban los dos, mirando que cerca de ellos, se encontraban aquellos vampiros extraños que se habían vuelto de su total confianza y sobre todo buenos amigos de su querido y amado esposo, aunque debía admitir que tanta cercanía le crispaba los nervios.

Todos al verle llegar le hicieron la reverencia correspondiente a excepción de Zero quien gustoso le tendió su mano para sentarse a su lado y así disfrutar de una noche cálida en el jardín admirando la belleza de su bello ángel.

… **KANAME Y EL CONSEJO VAMPÍRICO…..**

Anciano: joven Kuran podría explicarnos la razón por la cual ha escondido la verdadera identidad de la Vampiresa Sangre Pura Yuuki Kuran y del hecho de que ahora está esperando a su primer primogénito.

Kaname: antes que nada me gustaría saber cómo han adquirido esta información.

Anciano: joven Kuran su hermana aquí presente nos dio todas las pruebas necesarias, una de ellas fue ver atravesó de su sangre con lo cual hemos comprobado su Linaje como la de una Kuran, segunda el Cazador Cross Kaien ha sido testigo y nos aclaró el porqué de esconderla y hacerla pasar por un humano. Sin embargo no entendemos su proceder y queremos una explicación y sobre todo del porque no ha formado el lazo de sangre y más estando de por medio su hijo

Kaname: ya veo… voy a ser considerado con ustedes y solo por esta ocasión en vez de matarles por querer "mandarme" y "obligarme" a algo, les daré una explicación. En primer lugar como ustedes mismos lo han dicho mi hermana paso muchos años como una humana, por lo tanto no sabe nada sobre los protocolos, etiqueta, modales, deberes y obligaciones de un sangre pura, en estos momentos estaba siendo preparada para poder mostrarla ante ustedes como una digna Kuran, pero al parecer a desobedecido una orden directa mía, haciéndome quedar en ridículo y pisoteando el noble apellido Kuran, tan solo pueden verla, ni siquiera esta presentable para estar aquí, ni siquiera puede mostrar un porte digno de mí.

Anciano: es verdad Kuran-sama, puedo ver que aún le falta mucho por aprender a su hermana, aceptamos esa explicación, sin embargo ella lleva a su futuro hijo y por lo tanto no podemos aceptar que aún no haya formado el lazo de sangre, ya que son dos cosas muy diferentes, una vez que haya aprendido lo necesario para ser presentada ante la sociedad vampírica, sin embargo debe formar el Lazo de Sangre y la ceremonia se llevará a cabo en una semana.

Kaname: Yuuki… miembros del consejo vampírico, veo que no me dejan más alternativa que esta… no voy a casarme con Yuuki Kuran

Yuuki: no es que quieras Kaname. Onisama, lo harás, el consejo ha decidido

Anciano4: lo sentimos Kuran-sama, pero es una orden.

Kaname: como se atreven a darle una orden a un Ancestro Vampírico, malditas alimañas.

Anciano2: ¿ancestro… a que se refiere Kuran-sama?

Kaname no dijo más y empezó a desprender una poderosa aura, haciendo que los presentes no pudieran ni siquiera respirar, su anillo se rompió dejando fluir su verdadera esencia y poder, Cross y los miembros del Consejo no podían creerlo, esa aura solo podían tenerla los Ancestros, Los primeros vampiros, pudieron ver como los ojos de Kaname se ponían de un color rojo intenso, su piel era más brillante y suave, su cabello había crecido un poco más, sus afilados colmillos habían emergido y unas alas de color negro azabache se mostraban en la espalda de este, unos pequeños cuernos enroscados se mostraban en su cabeza, sus ropas ahora eran negras, sus uñas habían crecido un poco más y portaba una espada totalmente negra.

Anciano5: ¿con… cómo es posible?

Kaname: es muy fácil, mi cuerpo estaba en letargo bajo la custodia de mis descendientes, pero Rido Kuran en su ambición de poder, sacrificando la sangre del bebe Kaname de Haruka y Juuri, además de su sangre, me despertó de mi letargo y al ver lo que había hecho y al no tener el poder suficiente para matarlo además de no poder por ser mi "maestro" tome la forma de un bebe y Haruka y Juuri, me criaron como un hijo… como entenderán no soy simplemente un Sangre Pura… yo soy el primer Rey de los Vampiros Kaname Kuran y por lo tanto y de ahora en adelante tomare el lugar que me corresponde y por consiguiente no pueden ni siquiera obligarme a nada… espero que les quede claro.

Anciano1: lo sentimos mucho su majestad, no volverá a pasar, señorita Kuran en vista de quien es realmente Kaname-sama, usted solo es una descendiente más y por lo tanto no puede casarse con él, solo su majestad puede elegir a quien desposara.

Yuuki: eso es imposible, no me importa quien sea, Kaname tú tienes una obligación conmigo

Kaname: guarda silencio descendiente de mi sangre, no eres digna de ser mi Reina, Podrás conservar tu apellido Kuran tal y como te corresponde al igual que tu hijo, pero no serán nada más que tu una de mis descendientes y ese hijo un descendiente de tu casta.

Todos podían sentir el inmenso poder que soltaba poco a poco, Yuuki no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, su hermano no era ni su hermano ni su prometido, pero aún tenía una oportunidad.

Yuuki: tú me amabas y has dicho que he cambiado, pero si cambio mi actitud y vuelvo a ser como antes y me comporto como se debe, estaré a tu altura cierto.

Kaname: eso jamás… estarás bajo mi cuidado al igual que tu hijo, pero solo eso y además ustedes ancianos del consejo han de saber que ya tengo a quien será mi consorte y reina

Anciano5: si es así, su majestad, solo díganos quien es y le haremos traer para fijar fecha de su compromiso y unión

Kaname: bien… se unirán con Cross-san y buscaran hasta por debajo de la piedras si es necesario a Zero Kiryuu, es a él a quien he elegido para que sea mi futura Reina.

Cross: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?... Kaname-kun…. tu… ¿cómo?... ¿cuándo?... ¿qué esta pasandooooooooooo?

Kaname: Cross, siendo Zero un vampiro transformado, si bebe la sangre de un ancestro despertara como un sangre pura y como bien sabe para nosotros los vampiros no hay genero por lo tanto el podrá brindarme los hijos que deseo, como uno de los cazadores más fuertes uniendo mi sangre y la de él, habrá dignos sucesores para ambos bandos.

Cross: pero Yuuki… ella…

Kaname: voy a cuidarla como siempre, por eso no se preocupe, además muchos sangre pura ya han de haber podido sentir mi poder, por lo tanto llevaremos a cabo una reunión para dar a conocer mi verdadera identidad, será mejor que ustedes miembros del consejo tengan rápidamente listo todo para dentro de un mes.

… **VENECIA MANSIÓN KURAN-KIRYUU…..**

Rido: vaya… así que mostraste tu verdadera identidad "sobrino"

Zero: de que estas hablando Rido… es sobre ese poder que se sintió

Rido: si así lo es Zero, el poder que sentiste fue el despertar de un Ancestro Vampírico

Zero: ¿qué? No se supone que ya no existen

Rido: la mayoría murió y algunos entraron en letargo, pero al paso del tiempo fueron consumidos por el letargo hasta desaparecer, pero solo uno quedaba y fue despertado hace 18 años, pero se escondió tras una apariencia de Sangre Pura.

Zero: y como sabes eso Rido

Rido: bien, es tiempo de que sepas algo muy importante Zero… es parte de mi pasado cariño y espero sepas entenderme y comprenderme como hasta ahora lo has hecho…

Zero: sabes que no te juzgare Rido, así que cuéntame

Rido se reincorporo de la cama y reposo su espalda en la cabecera junto con algunas almohadas, Zero sentó en medio de Rido recostando su espalda en el pecho del taheño… Rido comenzó a contarle sobre si vida, de cómo estuvo comprometido con Shizuka, de cómo se escapó, de sus hermanos… Rido le conto absolutamente todo lo que hizo cuando estaba sediento de poder… de cómo despertó a Kuran… todo….

Rido:….. Y ahora me encuentro aquí a tu lado, sé que he cometido pecados imperdonables, pero soy consciente de que en algún momento pagare por todos ellos.

Zero se quedó callado, ambos estaban perdidos en lo dicho, Rido no sabía que esperar de Zero, podía odiarle o tal vez perdonarle y aceptarle, pero esa solo era decisión de Zero, después de un rato Zero se viro y abrazo con dulzura a Rido, sorprendiendo a este en el acto y así abrazados Zero por fin hablo.

Yo creo que ya has pagado lo que has hecho Rido, tú mismo lo has dicho no somos perfectos, todos hemos cometido errores, pero aun así jamás me alejaría de ti… Rido Kuran tú me has mostrado un lado que nadie más conoce, me amas, cuidas y procuras… Rido… yo te amo y estoy feliz de que me trajeras aquí a tu lado

Rido abrazo aun con más fuerza a su bello ángel, en verdad Zero lo sorprendía con cada actitud, con cada palabra, en verdad le amaba… Rido beso su cuello y Zero se dejó hacer, ambos comenzaron un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar al punto de la excitación.

Zero comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Rido dando besos por todo su amplio pecho y Rido solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones recibidas por su amado, ambos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo del contrario, empezando a conocerlo, sintiendo cada rose, cada beso, Rido recostó a Zero y poco a poco las prendas comenzaron a caer una a una, hasta estar completamente desnudos, Rido besaba con parsimonia el cuero de su amado, logrando sacar suspiros de este, beso sus muslos dejando marcas por todo aquel hermoso cuerpo… un gemido de Zero salió de su boca al sentir como los colmillos de Rido se habían encajado en su muslo, un calor lo empezó a asaltar al sentir como este bebía de su sangre, lo excitaba, esa sensación ruda por parte de Rido le gustaba, tal vez era masoquista… quien sabe pero sentir a Rido de esa forma brusca le gustaba, Rido dejo de beber y siguió con su labor de morder y succionar la sangre de Zero de diferentes lugares, Rido se sentó en la cama jalando a Zero con él y sentándolo en su regazo y sin previo aviso le penetro sacando un gemido de dolor y placer por parte de Zero quien al sentirse invadido por aquel grueso miembro deliro de excitación, las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, los gemidos y gruñidos podían oírse por toda la mansión, Zero acerco sus colmillos al cuello del taheño para morderle y comenzar a beber la sangre exquisita de su amante.

Las embestidas eran fuertes, descontroladas, Zero se vino y aun así pudo sentir como su miembro se erguía nuevamente ante la sensación de las embestidas de Rido, tal pareciera que incluso aquel miembro había crecido y llegaba hasta lo más profundo.

Cambiaron de posiciones una y otra vez, la habitación era un caos, sangre, sudor, semen, pero nada importaba, aquel taheño se adueñaba de su cuerpo de forma brusca y nada delicada, pero no importaba, estaba hundido en la excitación del momento, no supo cuándo ni en qué momento pero estaba montando a Rido y con ayuda de este subía y bajaba haciendo las penetraciones más fuertes, era delicioso, el miembro del taheño era maravilloso, ahora solo podía sentir como estaba en cuatro siendo penetrado con brusquedad por Rido, una estocada, otra más, el sonido de la piel chocando, el chapoteo del semen, y aquellas mordidas lo llevaban una y otra vez al clímax, Rido se había puesto de pie y ahora tenía bien sujetadas las piernas de Zero a sus brazos y este estaba aferrado a su cuello sintiendo las embestidas aún más profundas, esa posición le daba libertad a Rido para penetrarlo de la forma en la que él quisiera

Zero: aaaah… Rido… mas… dame más… no pares…

Rido: eres insaciable… delicioso….aaaahg

Zero: aaaah, mas fuerte…. Más… Rido… por favor no me sueltes… se siente delicioso, quiero sentirte aún mas

Rido lo llevo a la cama y lo recostó sin salir de él, tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos y penetrándolo de forma salvaje, ambos gritaban y gemían, el placer era total… horas de sexo y Zero pedía más y así lo hacía…

Zero: aaaah Rido… ya… ya… no puedo… Rido…. aaaah

Ambos cayeron con la respiración agitada, Rido miro a Zero y pudo ver como aquel pequeño ángel suyo caía ante el cansancio, salió de él viendo como su semen salía de aquella entrada que lo hizo sentir en la gloria, tomo las sabanas sucias y las quito de la cama, llevo a Zero en brazos hasta el baño y ambos entraron en la tina llena de agua caliente, ahí se relajaron, Zero al despertar no espero más, solo se giró y volvió a besar a Rido, tomando su miembro y adentrándolo nuevamente en su entrada, sus pitando y jadeando, nuevamente haciendo el amor…. Una vez que terminaron por fin tomaron una ducha apropiada, Rido tomo una toalla tapando a Zero y cargándolo pues este ya no podía ni siquiera caminar, al entrar a la habitación esta ya está limpia, ambos se recostaron en la cama abrazados dejándose atrapar por el dulce sueño de Morfeo.

… **.TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS….**

Rido y Zero se encontraban en la sala, Zero estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo feliz, pues una carta había llegado, por fin en unas cuantas horas, su hermano llegaría al igual que Yagari… también aquella mujer pero ya no había nada que perdonar… al final esa era su familia… por fin aquel timbre sonó, ambos caminaron hacia el vestíbulo… al primero que vieron fue a Yagari y detrás de este… su pequeño hermano y atrás de él Shizuka y María.

Ambos gemelos se miraron y comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro uniéndose en un gran abrazo, lleno de felicidad, por fin estaban juntos, nuevamente aquellas almas separadas volvían a estar unidas….

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **ADIÓS CROSS KAIEN,**

 **EL SECRETO DE ZERO E ICHIRU**

Yagari y todos los demás se adentraron en aquella mansión en Venecia, todos estaban en la sala, Zero e Ichiru estaban sentados en un sillón de dos piezas sosteniendo una de sus manos, Rido estaba en un sillón individual, María y Shizuka estaban en otro silo y Yagari al igual que su hijo Kaito estaban en otro.

Rido: Toga, como te fue con los cazadores, no se opusieron o sospecharon y más al traer a tu hijo también.

Yagari: Al principio les pareció demasiado sospechoso, pero fue fácil hacer que cambiaran de parecer.

Kaito: si mi padre les dijo que ya había perdido demasiado y que no toleraría otra perdida más.

Zero: ¿cómo?

Yagari: fácil Zero, les dije que estaba cansado de perder a mis seres amados, que ya había perdido a dos hijos, ósea ustedes dos… y que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Kaito y que al estar cerca de los vampiros hacia perdido a mi pareja y que estar cerca del también me afectaba, les explique vagamente el comportamiento de Cross y de cómo no quería que Kaito estuviera cerca del… me costó un poco de trabajo pero al final lo entendieron.

Shizuka: y dime Kaito a ti no trataron de detenerte.

Kaito: trataron, pero al igual que mi padre les dije que como cazador me sentía orgulloso, pero que prefería una vida más tranquila y sobre todo alejada de mi "madre"

Zero: ¿madre?...

Ichiru: ¿eh… no se supone que ella murió hace mucho tiempo?

Rido: será mejor que les digas la verdad Toga.

Yagari: si lo se… bien, Zero, Ichiru…. La "madre" de Kaito no ha muerto, pero para mí y tal vez para él, es como si lo estuviera… chicos quien le día la vida a Kaito fue Kaien Cross

Cero / Ichiru: ¿ ¡ comooooooo!?

Shizuka/María: ¿¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

Ichiru: pero… pero… Cross es hombre

Shizuka: no me digas que ese hombre es…

Yagari: si, lo es… verán, como bien saben para un vampiro no existen los géneros, ya sea un hombre o una mujer, estos pueden unir sus vidas, pero solo los Sangre Pura pueden dejar preñado a un varón, sin embargo muy pocas veces son en las que nace un doncel, ya sea vampiro o cazador, en este caso Kaien Cross nació siendo doncel, los cazadores guardaban este secreto pues era peligroso que se revelara

Ichiru: y eso ¿por qué?

Yagari: de haber dicho que Cross era doncel, no solo los cazadores estarían tras él, sino también los vampiros, además de que sobra decir que es un cazador muy poderoso y por lo tanto su descendencia lo seria.

Shizuka: ¿y cómo fue que te enteraste, digo Ichiru es un Doncel por haber bebido de mi sangre por tanto tiempo y lo hemos cuidado y entrenado para que se cuide bien si no estamos presentes, Zero lo es al casarse con un sangre pura, pero jamás escuche de esa condición entre cazadores?

Ichiru: es verdad, el poco tiempo que entrene como cazador, jamás escuche algo así, y tu Zero-ni

Zero: en realidad yo tampoco lo escuche, Rido me dijo que lo soy por ser su pareja, aunque aún no he quedado en cinta (sonrojado)

María: y cómo fue que se enteró Yagari-san

Yagari: bien…. Fue hace….

… **.200 AÑOS ATRÁS….**

Minamoto: Yagari Toga y Cross Kain, ambos partirán a una misión, a un pueblo llamado Yashiki, se han reportado varias desapariciones así que ambos deberán unir fuerzas para ir y resolver este problema, estoy seguro que con su fuerza y talento podrán hacerlo bien.

Yagari: entendido maestro, con su permiso.

Cross: de acuerdo, nos retiramos maestro.

Ambos jóvenes eran llamados los mejores cazadores de su época y sobre todo al ser tan jóvenes, Yagari Toga era un chico enigmático, de cabellos negros azabache, ojos de un azul profundo como el mar, de complexión un poco marcada, alto y bien parecido, era afamado por ser un cazador de fuerza sobrehumana, experto en todo tipo de armas y de espadas, Cross era "raro" infantil, muy animado, de cabellos color miel y ojos del mismo color, delgado pero con músculos firmes su fama trascendía también incluso su apodo "El Vampiro sin Colmillos", ágil y experto en el uso de katanas, a la hora de luchar parecía otro.

Cross: oye Togaaaaaaaaa… hazme caso… tengo hambre…

POBLACIÓN: ...

Cruz: Togaaaaaaaaa ... Togaaaaaaaaa

Yagari: aaaah ya cállate Cross, eres una molestia y si tanta hambre tienes prepárate algo.

Cross: mooooo… Toga…. Ya sabes que no se me da bien la cocina…

Yagari: cállate de una maldita vez, te preparare algo, pero déjame dormir y no me molestes Cross

Habían acampado pues el lugar al que tenían que llegar estaba un poco lejos, Yagari cansado de las cantaletas de Cross había decidido cocinar algo, pues la "comida" de Cross terminaba siendo siempre como una pasta verde capaz de matar a cualquiera… después de unos días habían llegado al pueblo en donde habían tenido que lidiar con unos 20 niveles e, que habían caído en la locura de la sangre, al terminar su misión Cross había sido herido en un descuido al proteger a unos niños que se encontraban en el lugar, después de llevarlos a un lugar seguro Yagari decidió que era tiempo de ayudar a su camarada.

Yagari: oye idiota, déjame ver tu herida

Cross: jajaja… no es nada, además ya está vendada

Yagari: eres un inútil Cross, déjame revisar la herida

Era una pelea en donde Yagari quería ayudar y Cross escapar… pero como siempre Yagari había ganado, limpio y vendo la herida de este, pero se percató de algo un símbolo marcado en su costado derecho.

POBLACIÓN: Cruz ... ¿acaso ir ...?

Cross: si… por eso no quería que me ayudaras…

Yagari: ahora entiendo porque te hicieron aprender hechicería tan poderosa… eres un Doncel…

Cross: si lo soy, perdón por ocultarlo, pero no me estaba permitido decirlo, ya sabes…

Yagari: lo entiendo, no te preocupes, no diré nada…

Con el paso de los años ambos fueron haciéndose muy buenos amigos y Yagari al saber su secreto de alguna forma le cuidaba, se sabía bien que ambos cazadores siempre salían juntos a las misiones, cosa que para los de la Asociación de Cazadores les convenía, pues mezclar ambas sangres daría un linaje más poderoso, así que siempre les permitían ir a misiones juntos, era rara la ocasión en que los mandaban a misiones individuales.

Años más pasaron, ambos crecieron con ideales distintos, ambos eran buenos amigos, ambos leyendas de ser los mejores cazadores… y por fin un día para el gusto de la Asociación de Cazadores estos decidieron dar la noticia de amarse y querer casarse.

Así lo hicieron ambos cazadores unieron sus vidas, eran una "pareja" fuerte y seguían trabajando como cazadores, hasta que un día por azares del destino Cross conoció a unos Sangre Pura sus nombres Juuri y Haruka Kuran… y ahí fue donde todo para Yagari empezó a desmoronarse.

Cross había hecho una amistad con ambos hermanos, los tres tenían un sueño en común "Paz" entre cazadores, vampiros y humanos, siempre hablando de sueños que algún día harían realidad, pero algo en la relación de Yagari y Cross había cambiado… pues Cross se había enamorado de Juuri Kuran, sabía que su amor era imposible pues era bien sabido que ambos humanos sangre pura terminarían casándose.

Entre Yagari y Cross las cosas no andaban muy bien, pues un día Cross había anunciado su retiro para dirigir una Academia en la cual humanos y vampiros comenzarían a convivir, para muchos fue una locura, para otros era una posibilidad de acabar con las luchas, pero al final al saber que los sangre pura Kuran estaban de acuerdo, se firmó un convenio y así había nacido la Academia Cross, pero para eso en secreto a Cross se le había pedido algo a cambio… un hijo o de lo contrario no apoyarían su ideal….

Un tiempo después Cross le había dado a Yagari lo que para él era la mejor noticia… un hijo… estaban esperando un hijo, los meses pasaron y nació un hermoso varón de nombre Kaito Yagari Cross pero por razones de seguridad para Cross el apellido de la madre no era revelado en los documentos y para todos ese pequeño solo era hijo de Yagari y de una mujer que había sido asesinada por unos vampiros.

Siete años después, Cross había recibido en su casa a una pequeña niña de 6 años que había sido salvada de un vampiro y unos meses después llego Zero quien había sido atacado por una sangre pura.

Yagari amaba a su hijo Kaito, pero también a Zero e Ichiru y saber que Ichiru había muerto le había roto el corazón, pero aun así, entreno a ambos niños, los cuales crecieron siendo hermanos y llevándose siempre muy bien, con el paso de los años Yagari comenzó a notar la indiferencia de Cross hacia Zero, su prioridad siempre era Yuuki y no solo eso las veces que iba Kaito a visitar a su "madre" está siempre estaba ocupado o cuidando de Yuuki. Hasta que un día, todo termino para Yagari.

Yagari: Kaien entiende lo que te estoy diciendo, Kaito es tu hijo y no le das importancia, para ti siempre es Yuuki, incluso olvidas a Zero, que te pasa o es que acaso solo te importa esa niña que no es nada tuyo. La principal persona para ti debería ser Kaito nuestro hijo.

Cross: yo no lo quería tener Toga!

Yagari: ¿qué has dicho?

Cross: Yo… Yo… lo siento… no fue mi intención… Toga… perdón.

Yagari: nada de lo siento Kaien… ¿entonces es verdad que solo quisiste tener a Kaito porque de esa forma la Asociación te respaldaría, entonces también es verdad que te enamoraste de esa maldita sangre pura?

Cross: Juuri no era ninguna maldita Toga y si es verdad la amaba y no deseaba tener a Kaito pero lo hice, deberías estar feliz es tu hijo ¿no?

Yagari: se terminó Cross…

Cross: Toga… no… espera… podemos arreglar esto…

Yagari: no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre Cross, de ahora en adelante solo seremos Yagari y Cross Cazadores de Vampiros, yo mismo me hare algo de Kaito así que no te molestes en aparecerte nuevamente en nuestra vida, solo si se trata de Zero te seguiré ayudando.

Después de un tiempo Yagari supo que Cross jamás los buscaría, así que siguió con su vida cuidando, criando y entrenando a su hijo, por su parte Kaito sabía todo y amaba a su padre por cuidar siempre de él, pero por Cross realmente no sentía nada pues nunca fue una verdadera "madre" que se preocupara por él, los años pasaron y Yagari convirtió a Zero y a Kaito en grandes cazadores, pero Zero era el mejor en su generación a pesar de haber sido mordido por una sangre pura.

Yagari: lo demás ya lo saben

Ichiru: jamás me imagine que Cross era la madre de Kaito

Zero: es verdad ahora que lo dice maestro, Kaito se parece un poco a el

Kaito: saque el color de cabello de papa y los ojos de mama… pero Cross jamás quiso estar conmigo, pero no lo odio, simplemente no es nadie en mi vida

Zero: pero ahora que se mudaron Cross no dijo nada

Yagari: al parecer hasta entonces recordó que teníamos un hijo, hizo una escenita y bueno el solo se echó de cabeza

Rido: Toga no me dirás que dijo que era su madre ¿o sí?

Yagari: lo hizo en frente de toda la Asociación

… **..UNA SEMANA ANTES DE IR A VENECIA…**

Cross: Yagari espera, ¿cómo es eso de que te has retirado y de que te vas?

Yagari: no tengo porque darte explicaciones Cross

Cross: claro que si debes y más si piensas llevarte a nuestro hijo

Yagari: deja de gritar Cross y fíjate que es lo que estás diciendo, además no es de tu incumbencia

Cross: no te lo permitiré Yagari… Kaito es mi hijo y tengo derecho a decidir si te lo llevas o no

Todos en la Asociación se habían quedado callados, Cross Kaien padre de Kaito Yagari… ¿cómo? Era la pregunta que todos se hacían y más al ver al ex cazador tan alterado y gritando.

Yagari: cállate y no armes una escena, vamos a otro lado

Cross: de aquí no me muevo Yagari, yo di a luz a nuestro hijo y no permitiré que lo alejes de mí, es mi hijo

Yagari: te recuerdo que fuiste tú, el que dijo que no lo quería, nos abandonaste a tu hijo a mí, por cuidar de esa estúpida mocosa que resulto ser la hija de tu amor imposible, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien alejo a Kaito de tu lado y lo mismo hiciste con Zero… para ti tus ojos solo ven a esa asquerosa sangre pura Yuuki Kuran, asi que no me vengas a decir que tienes derecho sobre nuestro hijo, además no fuiste tú mismo quien apoyo a la mocosa para hacer que Kuran se casara con ella y en consecuencia este dio a revelar quién era verdaderamente y lo que desea.

Cross: tengo todo el derecho del mundo y más al ser el DONCEL que lo concibió, tengo mayor derecho que tu Yagari y no permitiré que te lo lleves y lo de Yuuki es otra cosa, ella tambien es mi hija al igual que lo fue Zero

Yagari: asi que tan rápido te olvidaste de Zero, y no necesito de tu permiso para hacerlo, me llevare a MI HIJO conmigo, pero si tanto lo deseas, porque no le preguntas tú mismo que es lo que desea Cross.

Cross: Kaito… hijo… mi niño, yo sé que me equivoque pero…

Kaito: Cross no siga, el hecho de que haya nacido de ti, no te da ningún derecho sobre mí, mi padre me crio y cuido solo, mientras que tu decidiste cambiarme por una vampira que había sido sellada como humana, no tengo nada más que decirte, me voy con mi padre Yagari Toga y aunque lleve tu apellido, para mí es como si jamás lo hubiese llevado, para mí, mi madre murió el dio en que dijo "que no quería tenerme"

Cross: Yagari… tú… maldito tú se lo dijiste… cómo pudiste

Kaito: mi padre no me dijo nada, yo lo escuche todo aquel día y si nos permite, tenemos cosas que hacer, si le sirve de consuelo, no lo odio, simplemente me es indiferente.

… **..TIEMPO ACTUAL, MANSIÓN KURAN-KIRYUU….**

Zero: vaya eso si fue muy inesperado

Ichiru: Kaito en verdad estas bien con todo lo que ha pasado

Kaito: si, además el que Cross haya ido no cambia en nada mi forma de pensar, para mi papa es todo y me basta y sobra con el… bueno tambien ahora ustedes estarán junto conmigo ahora.

Ichiru: vaya sorpresa, asi que Kuran termino siendo un ancestro y no cualquiera, pero a que se refería con lo que desea Kuran, maestro.

Población:? ¿Eh ... Bueno ...

Rido: que les parece si seguimos esta conversación mas tarde, sus habitaciones ya están listas, porque no mejor descansan y en la mañana seguimos con la conversación.

Shizuka: es una expendida idea… ademas me supongo que ustedes tres tienen mucho de que hablar no es verdad, ya se Zero, Ichiru y Kaito porque no duermen hoy todos en una habitación.

Zero: es una buena idea, Rido me iré con mis hermanos, no te molesta dormir solo

Rido: ve a descansar y no se desvelen, recuerda que Ichiru y Kaito llevan el horario humano

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la sala, dejando a tres vampiros y un cazador aun en la sala. Al ver que os jóvenes se habían ido, dejaron ese lugar para dirigirse al despacho de Rido en donde, Shizuka coloco una barrera para que no pudieran entrar u oír los demás.

Rido: bien Toga, ahora lo mas importante

Shizuka: supongo que estuviste presente hace un año, ese día

Yagari: si…. Después de que Kuran diera a conocer su verdadera identidad un mes después se realizo una "fiesta" en donde asistieron los sangre pura de otros continentes y países, ademas de varios vampiros nobles y varios cazadores, nadie podía creerlo hasta que Kuran lo desmosto mostrando su verdadero poder, en esa misma fiesta se dio a conocer a Yuuki Kuran como la hija de Haruka y Juuri, y sobre las circunstancias de porque fue escondida de todos, como se imaginaran varios pensaron que ella seria la consorte de Kuran pero no fue asi, dejo en claro que Yuuki era solo una descendiente mas y que el hijo que esperaba con ella solo era para conservar la linea de sangre y no solo eso, ese maldito dio el nombre de la persona que desea como consorte y reina a su lado.

Rido: Zero… no es asi…

Yagari: si, Kuran dijo que el Cazador y Vampiro Zero Kiryuu era el eligido para gobernar a su lado, pero que en esos momentos estaba desaparecido y el responsable era Rido Kuran, "secuestro" fue la palabra que utilizo y pido a todos que aquel que diera con el paradero de Zero y lo llevara ante el, tendria un lugar dentro del gremio del Consejo de Ancianos

Shizuka: supongo que muchos por estar en ese lugar buscaran a Zero… y que hay de la chiquilla

Yagari: la mocosa dio a luz a una niña ahora creo que tiene dos meses o algo asi, cosa que no me interesa. El problema son aquellos tres.

Maria: los tres son Donceles, descubrimos que Ichiru era un Doncel a causa de una ocasion en la que enfermo y Tia Shizuka al revisarlo se percato de su condicion y por ende dimos por hecho que Zero lo era tambien, sin embargo le dijimos que su condicion era debido a que estaba bebiendo la sangre de tia Shizuka, sin embargo su condicion se debe a su verdadero linaje.

Yagari: si y ademas Kaito heredo esa condicion de Cross

Shizuka: y como lo escondiste, me refiero a que debieron haberlo revisado y darse cuenta.

Rido: es facil escondel la condicion con el hechizo correcto

Yagari: asi es y es gracias a ello que no se enteraron, Kaito sabe sobre su condicion, se lo dije para que fuera precavido.

Shizuka: Ichiru tambien lo sabe, es por ello que me esforze aun mas en su salud y en su entrenamiento, ya que su apariencia lo hace destacar demasiado y atrae tanto a hombres como a mujeres y eso seria un problema.

Rido: Zero no lo sabe.

Yagari: me di cuenta, cree que la condicion se debe a que es tu esposo

Rido: fue mas facil asi, no queria asustarlo si de un dia a otro quedaba preñado, aunque eso aun no pasado… aaaah, en verdad deseo un hijo con el

Shizuka: y que pasa con Shikki… es tambien es tu hijo.

Rido: lo se, pero por ahora no puedo intervenir, mas adelante el sabra la verdad y espero venga a mi lado y acepte a Zero

Shizuka: lo veo dificil, ya que ha crecido con Kaname y no creo que le haya hablado bien de ti

Rido: lo se, pero todo a su tiempo.

Maria: Rido… fue mi imaginacion o senti bien la energia en Zero.

Rido: no lo has imaginado, la condicion de nivel E, en Zero ha desaparecido.

Yagari: desaparecio?

Rido: si, ahora tambien es un sangre pura, sin embargo hay algo mas importante que tratar ahora y no solo es el hecho de que Kaname lo este buscando… deben saber la verdad sobre el La Princesa Artemisa y el Angel de Sangre… en unos dias cumpliran la edad y deben ser despertados.

Shizuka: se los diremos ese dia o antes

Yagari: deben saberlo cuanto antes, ese mismo dia deben ser despertados, no sabemos que consecuencias puede tener no hacerlo.

Rido: es verdad… pronto sabran que ambos son los descendientes de la Princesa de los Angeles y del Principe Caido… Mitad Angel… Mitad Demonio…

Shizuka: la descendencia del tabu mas grande del universo.

Yagari: los seres mas poderosos y unicos que existen, aquellos que pueden destruir todo o salvar a todos.

Maria: los descendientes de Kohane y Lucifer.

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **NUESTRA VERDAD,**

 **"ERASE UNA VEZ",**

 **INESPERADO Y HERMOSO**

Ya habian pasado dos dias en los cuales todos se habian instalado en lo que seria su nuevo hogar y algunos como Yagari y Shizuka estaban un tanto preocupados por la reaccion de Zero e Ichiru cuando se enteraran de la verdad, por su parte Kaito habia simpatizado bien con la pequeña Maria y a pesar de ser una vampiro, estos se llevaban bien y Maria era como la pequeña latosa hermanita menor, que no dejaba de fastidiar a Ichiru, Zero y a el, por su parte Kaito habia notado las extrañas miraditas que Alek le daba de vez en cuando y tambien habia notado las miradas que aquel vampiro llamado Matzuki le daba a Ichiru y claro el otro ni por enterado, se veia que Ichiru seguia igual de despistado y bueno Zero… pobre de Zero… en verdad aquel dia se llevo un gran trauma… por lo visto si Rido lo atrapaba, no paraban… lo entendio de la peor forma esa mañana…

Kaito: sera mejor que ni lo pienses o te aplastare como a un mosquito.

Matzuki: ¿qué Celoso?

Kaito: te lo advierto, es como mi hermano, ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima o te castro.

Alek: Matzuki, basta… es el hijo de Yagari-san

Matzuki: de acuerdo… pero… bien

Alek: disculpalo, es solo que en verdad Ichiru llamo su atencion, Matzuki no es malo, puedes confiar en el… y ahora que lo veo… estas algo palido ¿te paso algo?

Kaito: ni me lo recuerdes… solo de pensarlo…

Alek: jajajajaja… asi que ya los vistes… sera algo peculiar que veras muy a menudo, la primera vez que los vi, me quede igual… Rido puede ser muy sinico en esos momentos de intimidad con Zero y bueno Zero se pierde tanto que creo que aveces no sabe lo que hace jejejeje

Kaito: me di cuenta… me han dejado traumado de por vida…

... **.flash VOLVER ...**

Kaito se habia levantado de madrugada, tenia sed y habia bajado a la cocina por un poco de agua, al bajar las escaleras se percato de unos sonidos extraños provenientes del jardin, asi que camino hasta donde se oian aquellos sonidos. Camino por una pequeña veredita y llego a lo que parecia ser un invernadero, habia muchas rosas y abrio la puerta con mucho cuidado, ahí pudo observar dos cuerpos y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado…

Zero se encontraba en una mesa gimiendo a todo pulmon mientras era penetrado bruscamente por Rido, el sonido del choque de la carne y el chapoteo de algun liquido era el sonido que acompañaba los gemidos y grunidos de ambos amantes… Rido levanto por completo a Zero sosteniendo sus piernas en sus brazos y Zero se aferraba de su cuello, Rido lo subia y bajaba en su miembro de una manera ruda que hacia gritar a Zero

Zero: aaaah… Rido quiero mas… dame mas fuerte… penetrame mas hondo…

Rido: eres un masoquista mi lindo angel

Zero: aaaaaah…. Si….. asi…. Sigue asi…. Rido… aaaaaah

Rido tomo a Zero y lo puso de a cuatro sobre el cesped y nuevamente comenzo a penetrarlo, haciendo que Zero se viniera por las ultimas estocadas que Rido le habia dado y este a su vez se habia venido dentro de Zero…

Rido: oh mi bello angel al parecer tenemos audiencia, tal vez quiera ver un poco mas de lo que hacemos

Zero estaba tan perdido en el placer que no habia notado la presencia de Kaito, quien seguia como piedra… Rido volteo a Zero de forma que este estuviera de frente a Kaito y nuevamente comenzo a embestirlo y Zero empezo a gemir, pues las estocadas que Rido le daba eran deliciosas… Kaito reacciono…

Kaito: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. ya me voooooooooy…

Kaito habia salido corriendo de aquel lugar y al entrar a la mansion se dirigio a su cuarto y se acosto para tratar de borrar las imágenes indecentes de las que habia sido testigo

... **..FIN FLASH BACK ...**

Alek: no creo que haya sido tan malo… digo eres hombre y ya habras tenido alguna experiencia

Alek dejo de caminar al sentir que Kaito ya no le seguia, se giro y pudo apreciar al joven totalmente sonrojado de la cara y las orejas… era una vision por demas tierna y exitante…

Alek: no me digas que tu…

Kaito: no

Alek: ¿jamas… ni un oral… al menos te has masturbado?

Kaito se puso aun mas rojo si se podia… y solo agacho mas la cabeza negando con esta a las preguntas que le habia dado Alek…. Por lo que el joven se volvia a acercar hasta donde estaba Kaito

Alek: ya has besado alguna vez

Kaito: ¿ eh? ... no ...

Yagari: Alek… sino quieres terminar como picadillo… ¡LARGOOOOOO!

Alek salio despavorido y Kaito solo corrio hasta donde estaba su padre escondiendose, cual niño pequeño lo haria, en verdad el tema lo habia coibido, muchos pensarian que por ser un gran cazador seria todo un cazanova y que tendria varias amantes, pero no era asi, Kaito en ese tema era timido y realmente le costaba habalar del tema, aunque Yagari ya habia hablado con el.

Yagari: no puedes seguir escondiendote, es un tema natural Kaito.

Kaito: (aun escondido en los brazos de su papi) ya lo se… pero me da vergüenza… no puedo estar con chichas… soy como una mujer…

Shizuka: ¿sucede algo?

Yagari: tema de sexo… aunque ya hable con el… bueno es complicado…

Shizuka: oh… es verdad, aunque sean hombres, llevan el rol de un mujer, para Ichiru fue facil de entender, yo hable con el sobre el tema, si gustas puedo platicar con tu hijo, claro si no tienen ningun inconveniente

Yagari: creo que seria de mucha ayuda, yo se lo explique desde el punto de vista de un hombre y no supe explicarle otras cosas

Shizuka: ven cariño, vamos a la biblioteca y ahí te explicare muchas cosas, te parece bien Kaito

Kaito salio del escondite que le brindaban los brazos de su padre y mirando a Shizuka solo asintio con la cabeza, la vampira le extendio su mano y el la tomo, de esa forma ambos se fueron a la biblioteca para tener una charla un tanto larga.

Yagari: ¿qué habra pasado?

Maria: sin querer y por ser tan curioso, encontro a Rido y a Zero en plena accion en el invernadero jejejeje.

Yagari: y tu como la sabes, pequeña mocosa… es mas porque estas como si nada, no creo que sean temas para una niña

Maria: es facil… soy una fujoshi y eso es musica para mis oidos y un paraiso para mis ojos jejejeje

Maria se habia ido y Yagari se quedo… atonito… si que era extraña esa pequeña niña, pero gracias a dios Shizuka podria explicarles ciertas cosas a su hijo que el no podia o mas bien no sabia, pues Cross jamas le explico nada… por otro lado, le daria un buen golpe a ese Rido, mira que hacer que su bebe viera esas cosas…

La noche habia caido y todos estaban en la sala, Rido y Zero platicaban sobre algunos temas que Zero debia aprender, Ichiru y Matzuki platicaban de cómo vivio Ichiru con Shizuka, Maria estaba muy atenta a su telefono y sus auriculares viendo videos yaoi, Sibele, Mirak y Alek comenzaban a servir la cena en cuanto vieron entrar a Shizuka y a Kaito al comedor, el Chico tomo asiento al lado de su padre quien solo le dio una sonrisa y Shizuka se sento al lado de Maria.

Yagari: ¿mejor?

Kaito: si… Shizuka me explico muchas cosas y ahora ya no me siento tan nervioso, la verdad ahora me siento mejor con las explicaciones que ella me dio

Yagari: ya veo, eso es bueno… muchas gracias Shizuka, en verdad agredezco que hayas hablado con el.

Shizuka: no tienes porque, ademas esa informacion solo la sabian esos ancianos de la asociacion y solo hablan con ellos, asi que era logico que no supieras muchas cosas, pero ahora que he hablado con el, creo que todo estara bien

La cena transcurrio bastante bien, todos habian charlado de cosas direfentes, temas sin relevancio, otros mas tristes, otros mas alegres pero todo habia estado bien.

Shizuka: Ichiru, Zero… como bien saben en dos dias es su cumpleaños y deben saber algo muy importante, lo que vamos a decirles cambiara todo en su vida, este secreto lo estabamos guardando para protegerles, Yagari tiene poco que se entero de todo esto, pero es necesario que lo sepan.

Zero: ¿qué es, porque todos estan tan serios?

Rido: cariño, debes saber que yo tambien me entere despues de que Shizuka se llevara a tu hermano y que ella sin querer despues de un tiempo lo descubrio… es sobre su procedencia, el verdadero linaje de los Kiryuu.

Ichiru: ¿nuestro verdadero linaje?

Yagari: asi es, los Kiryuu no descienden del Ancestro vampirico que nos otorgo su poder para luchar contra los vampiros.

Zero: ¿cómo… pero no se supone que nuestro linaje se remonta a ese tiempo y es uno de los mas poderosos?

Shizuka: es verdad que los Kiryuu han sido los cazadores que mas nos han casado con facilidad, su fuerza, su agilidad y su poder es muy distinto al de cualquier cazador, no por nada soportaste 4 años tu sed, es por la sangre que corre atravez de tus venas la que te ayudo tambien.

Ichiru/Zero: sino somo cazadores, ¿qué somos?

Shizuka: para que lo entiendan, dejenme contarles una historia….

… **LA PRINCESA DEL REINO DE LA ROSA BLANCA Y EL ANGEL DE SANGRE…**

Erase una vez un hermoso reino que se encontraba en la Luna este lugar era conocido como el Reino de la Rosa Blanca, su descendiente la princesa era una mujer de largos cabellos color plata y sus ojos eran del mismo color, todos la amaban por su bondad y belleza, sin embargo la princesa a pesar de tener el amor de sus padres y de su gente se sentia sola, un dia salio a cabalgar hasta llegar a un estanque en el cual podia ver la tierra, sus habitantes eran seres llenos de amor, compasion, odio, venganza…. miles de sentimientos en un solo corazon, sin embargo algo en el lugar llamaba su atencion, era hermoso, todo verde y colorido lleno de vida, alboles, flores de muchos colores, lagos, mares, su reino a pesar de ser hermoso solo tenia rosas blancas, los animales eran diferentes y el reino era blanco y plateado, los cielos eran brillantes, pero na habia mas… ella queria tocar esas aguas de color azul, aquella flores de colores extraños y esos animales tan hermosos… asi que en un arranque y sin pensarlo dos veces la princesa se lanzo al lago y atreveso al lugar apareciendo dentro de un lago, el agua era clara y podia ver animales dentro del agua que danzaban a su alrededor, el viento era diferente, su aroma era exquisito…

Chico: jamas habia visto que de la nada surgiera tan hermosa flor.

La chica viro hacia donde escucho la voz y ahí estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol un joven, de cabellos negros azabache, ojos color amatista, de piel blanca y tersa, alto y al parecer fornido, el chico vestia un pantalon negro ajustado, una camisa blanca con olanes en las muñecas, en cu cuello una cinta que contrastaba con la que llebaba en su cintura y llevabas unas botas negras.

Kohane: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Aquel chico se levanto de su lugar, se sacudio sus ropas y se fue hacercando hasta donde estaba la chica, no podia negar que era muy hermosa, su cabello largo plateado hasta perderse en el lago, ojos de color plata, piel clara y hermosa, llebava puesto un vestido de color azul turquesa y encima de este una pequeña armadura que cubria su pecho, sus brazos tambien estaban cubiertos hasta el codo… le extendio su mano para ayudarla a salir y al verla pudo notar que llebava parte de la armadura cubriendo sus pies tambien, de igual forma pudo notar que aquel hermoso vestido tenia aberturas que seguramente dejaban que aquella hermosa joven pudera combatir…

Hombre: Mi nombre es Luca y cual es el tuyo

Kohane: mi nombre es Kohane, es un placer conocerte

Luca: eres una chica extraña, normalmente una chica no se hacercaria a un hombre que no conoce, podria ser atacada señorita Kohane.

Kohane: no lo creo, se defenderme muy bien ademas, solo he venido por un rato si mis padres se enteran de que me escape, me reprenderan.

Luca: y de donde eres Kohane, tu ropa y esa armadura no creo que sean de por aquí, ademas has aparecido de una forma extraña.

Kohane: ooh… es verdad, vengo del Reino de la Rosa Blanca, que se encuentra en la Luna, sentia mucha curiosidad por venir aquí a la tierra es muy hermosa.

Luca: ¿vienes del Reino de la Rosa?... esto es peligroso… debes irte ahora mismo

Kohane: ¿por qué?

Luca: si alguien se entera de que ustedes existen seria muy peligroso, aquí no solo existen humanos, existen otros seres…. Vampiros y si se enteran de tu existencia querran capturarte y beber tu sangre para hacerse poderosos… vete…

Kohane: no quiero, por favor ayudame, quiero conocer en verdad la tierra, te lo suplico

Luca:…. Esta bien, solo si por ahora te vas, te prometo que mañana te mostrare lo que deseas, sin embargo, cuando vuelvas no puedes vestir asi, ya que llamarias mucho la atencion, trata de ver como visten otras jovenes y copia la vestimenta… ahora con esa promesa puedes irte…

Kohane: esta bie… toma, este es mi brazalete, si tu lo tienes podre venir aquí facilmente…

Con esas palabras y esa promesa la chica se marcho, aquel joven no habia podido decirle su verdadero nombre o sino le temeria, por alguna extraña razon ambos jovenes habian confiado el uno del otro y con ello algo nuevo y maravilloso habia llegado a su vida, pero al mismo tiempo peligroso.

Tal y como lo habian prometido, la chica habia regresado y el tambien cumplio su promesa, con el paso del tiempo los jovenes se volvieron amigos inseparables, la confianza y el cariño fue creciendo dia a dia, y ambos terminaron amandose… un dia Kohane se nego a regresar a su reino pues mas que nada deseaba estar con Luca.

Luca con pesar en su corazon trataba de hacerla entrar en razon, pero aquella bella mujer se negaba, sin mas, Luca le mostro su verdadera apariencia y por fin su verdadero nombre "Lucifer el Angel Caido"… penso que al revelarle quien era, la chica se llenaria de miedo y regresaria a su reino, pero no fue asi, ella le aceptaba y tal cual era y eso lo hizo sentir feliz y arriesgandose a ser sentenciado a muerte, Lucifer y Kohane partieron a un lugar desconocido, oculto entre las montañas y vivir ahí el resto de su vida, ambos eran felices y los años habian pasado 20 para ser exactos, en los cuales recibieron la noticia mas hermosa, Kohane estaba esperando un hijo fruto del amor que se tenian, ambos habian tenido una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Souki, era una pequeña niña de ojor color amatistas como las de su padre y de un hermoso cabello color plata, tanto Lucifer como Kohane realizaron un ritual, para que toda su linea de sangre adquiriera esas rasgos hermosos, no importaba con quien se casaran, de esa forma ese seria el simbolo de su gran amor.

Sin embargo y a pesar de los años, la busqueda de la princesa nunca ceso y tal busqueda despues de casi 30 años los llebo hasta la tierra, y un dia… por fin los encontraron, ambos lucharon contra todos, no permitirian que su amor fuera arrebatado, en aquella batalla Kohane maldijo a su reino, convirtiendo a todos en roca para que al pasar del tiempo terminaran hechos polvo y que nadie nunca jamas lastimara a los seres de la tierra que tanto amaba ella… mientras que Lucifer usando su poder sello supropio reino para que nadie mas pasara por lo que el paso y para que nadie les dañara ni a ellos ni a los humanos, cuando Lucifer y su pequeña hija Souki iban a ser eliminados, Kohane con su ultimo aliento dio du propia vida para salvarles y matar a los suyos, la explosion envio a ambos muy lejos…

Unas cuantas semanas después un grupo de Vampiros encontro a Lucifer herido y por la apariencia y el poder que emanaba de este pensaron que era un Sangre Pura, lo llevaron consigo para cuidarlo. Por otra parte un grupo de cazadores habian encontrado a la pequeña que no recordaba nada solo su nombre Souki… la llebaron con ellos despues de ver su gran poder de lucha y le dieron un nuevo apellido Kiryuu, ese seria el apellido de su linaje y ya fuera hombre o mujer su descendiente, este siempre seria su primer apellido.

Con el paso del tiempo Lucifer encontró por fin a su hija, pero si trataba de recuperarla, significaría decir quien era ella y eso era algo que jamas haría, pues la pondría en peligro, asi que lo único que pudo dejar fue un vago indicio que tal vez alguien en algún momento podría encontrar y entender que era alguien que debía ser protegido… un cuento… un cuento de hadas, que mostraba la realidad pero escondida en una fantasía…

Lucifer al dejar aquel vestigio de vida de el y su amada, se quito la vida para que su alma regresara al infierno y asi volver con los suyos… son memoria… de esa forma no sufriria por la perdida de su gran amor y de su hija.

Shizuka: y asi los años pasaron y ese cuento con el tiempo se pierdo, mi madre lo tenia y yo por consiguiente lo habia leido, como sabran mis padres me mantuvieron en cautiverio por mucho tiempo asi que lo unico que podia hacer era leer y mi curiosidad me llevo a investigar el libro y quien lo habia escrito… como sabran no encontre nada en especifico solo un libro el original pero a diferencia de los demas este tenia un simbolo… Una rosa blanca y en el centro una lagrima…

Zero: imposible… esa marca…

Ichiru: no puede ser… nos estas diciendo… que esa marca…

Rido: asi es, es la marca del linaje de la Princesa Kohane… la misma marca que llevan ustedes, en su pecho del lado izquierdo, nadie de nosotros lo sabias, fue hasta que Shizuka se llevo a Ichiru que se percato, vio el simbolo marcado en su pecho y empezo a investigar, e Ichiru confirmo que tu tambien tenias el mismo simbolo, ademas no es extraño que no adquirieran ningun rasgo de su madre… su padre de ustedes tenia el cabello plateado y los ojos de color amatista, su abuelo tenia los mismos razgos, su bisabuela los tenia tambien y si buscamos a cada descendiente siempre tienen los mismos rasgos, y nunca adquieren ninguno de su pareja.

Yagari: eso lo pude confirmar yo mismo, despues de que estuvieras con Rido y de que diera aviso a Shizuka, empece a investigar y en su arbol genealogico siempre es lo mismo, nacen con los mismos rasgoz de Souki y su Doncelismo se debe que son Descendientes de Kohane y su poder por ser descendientes de Lucifer, en pocas palabras… son mitad demonio, mitad angel pues Kohane era un angel.

La sala quedo en completo silencio, todos los presentes que habian escuchado la historia estaban sin creerlo, solo Rido, Shizuka, Maria y Yagari aguardaban lo que vendria despues…

Zero: ¿la Asociacion sabe esto?

Yagari: no, jamas indagaron nada de su ancestro, solo la tomaron bajo custidia y la volvieron cazadora.

Zero: ¿y lo ancianos del consejo vampirico?

Shizuka: tampoco, yo me encarge de eliminar toda la informacion.

Ichiru: ¿queda algo sobre esa informacion?

Yagari: solo la mas importante, pero esta la tiene Rido y esta protegida

Shizuka: sabemos muy bien que lo que les acabamos de decir es dificil de creer y que cambia todo ero tambien deben saber que debemos despertar ese poder dormido.

Zero: ¿por qué… no se supone que por eso Kohane y Lucifer se sacrificaron, para que no nos encontrara nadie o masbien para que nadie supiera que de verdad existimos?

Rido: Zero, a pesar de ser ahora un sangre pura como yo, deben despertar ese poder, Ichiru y tu aun siguen con esa maldicion de los gemelos y tarde que temprano uno debera consumir al otro y lo sabes perfectamente bien.

Zero: jamas… eso jamas…

Rido: entonces si no deseas que eso pase, entonces despierten ese poder, al hacerlo, la maldicion desaparecera y los dos estaran perfectamente bien. La maldicion se rompera

Ichiru: entonces… podemos seguir vivos los dos, podremos estar juntos

Shizuka: asi es Ichiru… al inicio mi plan era presentarnos en la academia Cross para llevarnos a Zero y traerlo con nosotros, darle de mi sangre para evitar que calleya al nivel E y cuando las cosas se calmaran venir con Rido y que tratara de estar con tu hermano.

Rido: si pero me parecio demasiado largo tu plan asi que adelante las cosa

Shizuka: si pero tan idiota que no pensaste bien las cosas y ahora ese sobrino tuyo nos esta buscando aligual que los cazadore… que no podias esperar solo un poco…

Rido: No… ¿por qué deberia de esperar tanto tiempo para posees a mi bello angel?

Zero estaba rojo como tomate, no podia creer que Rido suera tan… sincero… al parecer el estrés de la platica ya habia pasado, ambos hermanos se miraban con ternura ahora sabian que la maldicion no los obligaria a lartimarse ni a separarse, todos los demas reian por la pelea entre Shizuka y Rido, ambos vampiros eran como dos niños pequeños, en verdad daban risa…

Los dias siguieron, las semanas y los meses, en los cuales, ahora todos incluyendo a Yagari y Kaito dormian por la mañana y por la noche llevaban sus vidas tranquilamente, ambos hermanos habian despertado su poder y ahora Zero ya no era ningun vampiro… tanto Zero e Ichiru ahora eran hibridos, mitad Angel, mitad Demonio, pero eso no evitaba que Zero pudiera brindarle su sangre a su querido y amado Rido… tanto Shizuka, Yagari y Rido les entrenaban… todos en aquella mansion vivian agusto, en paz… tres largos años ya habian pasado desde que Zero habia desaparecido…

... **ACADEMIA CRUZ ...**

Cross: me da gusto verte Kaname-kun

Kaname: a mi tambien Cross-san ha pasado ya un tiempo

Cross: tienes razon Kaname-kun, tres años… el tiempo ha pasado rapido y dime ¿cómo esta ella?

Kaname: igual Cross, nada ha cambiado, sin embargo ya que su comportamiento sigue igual el Consejo quiere anular sus poderes vampiricos.

Cross: ya veo, pense que con el paso de tiempo ella cambiaria, pero no fue asi. Ni siquiera ha venido a ver a Ai-chan, sino fuera por tus visitas tu hija en verdad se sentiria sola.

Kaname: lo se, Ai es la menos cumplabe en todo esto Cross, pero debido a quien soy, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con ella aunque lo deseo en verdad, fue por eso que me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle que la criara usted, al ser Ai una sangre pura debe tener una educacion digna de quien es, pero si se las entregaba a los del consejo… solo no queria que tuviera la misma vida que yo… aun siendo una sangre pura quiero que viva feliz y sin restricciones.

Cross: lo se Kaname-kun, no debes preocuparte Ai-chan esta muy bien… sin embargo es otra cosa la cual me ha hecho pedirte venir, como tu bien sabes la Academia abrio gracias a tu ayuda y sobre todo por Ai niveles basicos como guarderia y primaria… ademas de la universidad.

Kaname: hay algun problemas con las instalaciones o algo Cross

Cross: no… veras llego a la Asociacion de Vampiros una solicitud por parte de… Rido Kuran y Shizuka Hio… para entrar en una alianza de paz con los cazadores y no solo eso, presentaron tambien solicitudes para la entrada de algunos vampiros que estan con ellos a la academia y no solo eso tambien estasn dos excazadores.

Kaname: ¿cómo? Supongo que les habran negado la alianza, deben ser juzgados y eliminados por lo que han hecho y no solo eso…

Cross: Kaname…la Asociacion acepto la Alianza mas que nada por las personas que vienen con ellos… Yagari y Kaito fueron quienes los encontraron y es por ellos que la Asociacion escucho y leyo la peticion… tanto Zero como Ichiru ingresaran a la Academia como estudiantes en la Clase nocturna, junto con ellos ingresara Kaito Yagari, Maria Kurenai Hio, Alek Masayu, Mirak Strovick, Sibele Vladesh, Matzuki Kiri, Shizuka Hio entrara como proferosa de la Clase Nocturna asi como Rido Kuran y Yagari Toga.

Kaname: entonces por fin los encontraron, Cross, necesito pedirle que me deje regresar a la Clase nocturna con todos los de mi confianza, quiero mantener vigilados a esos dos, no me agrada en nada que hayan hecho ese moviento, ademas necesito averiguar porque Rido se llevo a Zero y no a Yuuki… pero digame Cross, porque Yagari y su hijo no regresaron como cazadores.

Cross: al parecer Yagari y mi hijo, han quedado como responsables de todos los vampiros

Kaname: eso quiere decir que si hacen algo fuera de lugar…

Cross: si ellos tambien pagaran las consecuencias… dijeron que ellos responden de sus actos con sus vidas… Kaname, crees que les hayan hecho algo, para que actuen asi.

Kaname: no lo creo, Yagari es un experto cazador y no se dajaria manipular y su hijo es muy bueno asi que eso lo dudo, tal vez es algo mas, pero tendremos que averiguarlo

Cross: entonces te lo encargo Kaname-kun, tu y los demas pueden regresar, ingluso mi hija, tal vez eso le ayude y mas al ver de nuevo a Zero tal vez esa la haga reaccionar.

Kaname: de acuerdo Cross, digame cuando llegan

Cross: dentro de dos semanas, por ahora el unico que vino es Yagari y Kaito mando su resolucion por escrito.

Kaname: bien… entonces a mas tardar estaremos nosotros aquí en cuatro dias.

… **..VENECIA…..**

Shizuka: era llamada de Toga, dice que todo ha salido a la perfeccion que La Asociacion de Cazadores ha aceptado la Alianza y el ingreso de todos a la Academia Cross.

Rido: ¿y sobre su union y el que ahora tanto Toga como Kaito sean Vampiros?

Shizuka: tambien estuvieron de acuerdo, al explicarles los poderes de la familia Hio, esos vejetes interesados en el maximo poder no dudaron en aceptar nuestra union, ni la transformacion de Toga y Kaito, tener a Kaito como Un Sangre Pura aliado de los cazadores y con mi poder les conviene

Rido: claro, son igual a los ancianos del consejo, mientras mas poder adquieran todo lo perdonan… y dime le diste la noticia a Toga antes de que se fuera

Shizuka: no, sera una sorpresa.

Kaito: jejeje mamá yo creo que papá se desmallara al saber que tendre un hermanito jejejeje

Shizuka: oh cariño en verdad lo crees jejejeje

Zero: conociendo a Yagari yo creo que se quedara como piedra

Maria: opino igual que Zero quedara en shock.

Ichiru: pues yo creo que azotara como res.

Rido: pues creo que mas bien hara lo mismo que yo hice contigo Zero.

Zero: aaaaah… callate…. Tonto…

Rido: porque, estoy feliz… despues de tanto tiempo por fin tendremos a nuestro hijo.

Maria: quien diria que tia Shizuka y Zero quedacian en cinta casi al mismo tiempo… y sobre todo que nos enteraramos dos dias despues de que tio Toga se fuera.

Sibele: es verdad, ya ha pasado casi un año desde que Toga-sensei y Shizuka-sama se casaron

Kaito: es verdad, nunca vi tan feliz a papá… aunque la verdad debo admitir que a transformacion dolio mucho.

Alek: pero ahora ustedes dos estaran por mucho tiempo con todos nosotros.

Ichiru: por cierto, Rido crees que de verdad crean que Zero-nii y yo somos Sangre Pura.

Rido: mientras no se quiten para nada esos brazaletes todo estara bien, en especial tu Ichiru.

Ichiru: ¿eh? Y yo porque

Zero: es facil Ichi-nii, yo debo deber la sangre de Rido porque el bebe la necesita

Maria: aaaah… estoy emocionada… ya quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar

Rido: solo esperemos un poco mas

En ese momento bajo la Luna resplandeciente aquellos seres dueños de la noche sonreian, sus ojos estaban rojos dando a conocer la emocion por lo que estaba a punto de pasar… muy pronto… solo dos semanas y el juego empezara…

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **EL SEGRESO LA ACADEMIA CROSS,**

 **COMIENZA EL JUEGO, SE HABRE EL TELON**

Yagari se encontraba en la Asociacion de Cazadores, el recibimiento que obtuvo no fue grato ya que los cazadores al sentir su Aura la de un Sangre Pura, lo estaban tachando como desertor y de haber traicionado a los cazadores. Pero como siempre aquel cazador no se inmutaba ante ninguna mirada y ahí estaba, el juevo va a comenzar y ahora todos tendrian que haceptar cosas que jamas hubiesen querido hacer.

Yagari: es verdad que pueden juzgarme por traicion, pero al menos tengo el derecho de ser escuchado y dar a conocer el porque de mi decision.

Anciano1: de acuerdo Yagari siempre fuiste un gran cazador y es solo por ello que dejaremos que nos des una explicacion, te escuchamos y despues de hacerlo deliberaremos sobre el asunto de la alianza y sobre el castigo a recibir tu y ti hijo.

Yagari: de acuerdo… Me uni en matrimonio con la Sangre Pura Shizuka Hio en primer lugar porque me enamore de ella, como todos ustedes sabran que mi matrimonio con Cross Kaien fue anulado hace muchos años, pero despues de haberme transformado y renacer como un Sangre Pura ella me explico el porque de mi condicion, como todos ustedes saben jamas ni siquiera los vampiros han sabido el poder de los Sangre Pura Hio y es por esto, "La Mordida de un Hio no mata ni convierte a la persona en cuestion en un Nivel E, sino en un Sangre Pura.

Anciano2: imposible, de lo contrario Zero Kiryuu no habria caido en tal estado.

Yagari: aun no termino, en cuanto a Zero les recuerdo que el no bebio la sangre de mi esposa, de haberlo hecho en ese momento se habria convertido en un Sangre Pura, pero ahora que este poder tambien corre por mis venas, han de saber que el material madre esta perdiendo fuerza y yo al comparti la Sangre de Shizuka Hio puedo ayudarlos, siempre y cuando ustedes hacepten la Alianza y todo lo que conlleba.

Anciano4: nos estas diciendo que arrojaras tu corazon a la fundicion.

Yagari: claro que no, eso es estupido, sin embargo los Hio tienen otra habilidad especial… la de devolverle su fuerza al corazon que esta en la fundicion, es decir tienen el Poder de Regresar la Energia y Vitalidad de cualquier cosa o persona… asi que ya saben TOMENLO O DEJENLO.

Presidente de la Asociacion: de acuerdo a lo que nos has dicho, Shizuka Hio y Rido Kuran seran nuestros Aliados de por vida brindandonos su poder a los cazadores. Sin embargo la vida privada de todos los que estan en esta lista solo la podran decidir estos mismos.

Yagari: asi es Presidente, yo seguire siendo cazador al igual que los otros vampiros a excepcion de Zero, Ichiru, Kaito y Maria.

Presidente: se puede saber porque prefieren estar con los cazadores

Yagari:es muy facil, no desean ser manipulados por el consejo de ancianos, tienen motivos de sobra para odiar a los suyos.

Presidente: ¿y cuales son esos motivos Yagari?

Yagari: mi esposa Shizuka Hio, vivio en confinamiento toda su vida desde que nacio, El consejo lo decidio asi hasta que se casara y el dia que llego a amar a alguien, se confabularon para que nosotros los cazadores le dieramos muerte. Rido Kuran fue engañado por sus hermanos y termino con una sentensia de muerte al asesinarlos todo confabulado con los del consejo, pero si mira bien el otro sobre que le entrege contiene frascos de sangre de cada vampiro que quiere estan dentro de la alianza, si la sangre la vierten en la fuente de "Granade" veran la vida de estos y sera mas facil.

Los de la Asociacion de Vampiros hicieron lo que Yagari les dijo y asi miraron la verdad de la sangre de cada uno de aquellos vampiros y al ver el gran poder que podrian tener a su alcance, no dudaron en aceptar la peticion y perdonarles la vida.

Presidente: Bien, estamos de acuerdo, pueden regresar cuando lo crean pertinente y cada vez que sean llamados para alguna mision, no podran negarse. En cuanto a ti Yagari, muy aparte de tu Hijo Kaito esperamos pronto a tu nueva descendencia, al igual que la de los gemelos Kiryuu. El cuando a Rido-sama y Shizuka-sama, en cuanto lleguen deseamos hablar con ellos, pues gracias a lo que hicieron han roto La maldicion de los gemelos. Con respecto a la Academia Cross enviaremos los documentos correspondientes para que todos sean haceptados al igual de la clausula en donde se hace de su conocimiento que al terminar las clases estos saldran de la academia a la Mansion en la que estaran viviendo

Yagari: ¿y el consejo vampirico?

Presidente: por ellos no te preocupes, el consejo no querra ir en contra de tantos Sangre Pura, ademas pediremos una reunion para tratar todos estos asuntos.

Yagari: pero que hay con el Rey Kaname Kuran y su estupidez de querer a Zero como pareja

Presidente: imposible Zero Kiryuu es ahora esposo de Rido Kuran, ademas todos conocemos a Zero, odia a Kuran Kaname y jamas lo aceptaria. Nosotros arreglaremos todo, pueden regresar.

Al termino de la junta, Yagari salio del lugar para dirigirse al hotel en donde se hospedo y una vez ahí se comunico con Shizuka para decirles que todo habia salido perfecto a como lo habian planeado y que los de la Asociacion se habian creido el cuento de que gracias a un ritual Rido y Shizuka habian roto la Maildicion de los gemelos.

Durante las dos semanas que prosiguieron antes de la llegada de todos los demas, La Asociacion de Cazadores y el Consejo Vampirico discutian los temas y estos estaban saliendose de control.

… **.JUNTA DE CAZADORES Y VAMPIROS…..**

Cazador: como ya se ha dicho Shizuka Hio ha sido perdonada por los cazadores por la muerte de los Kiryuu ya que se descubrio que estos manipularon la lista para poder ponder el nombre de su pareja en ese entonces.

Vampiro: estamos de acuerdo con la decisión que han tomado, sin embargo Shizuka Hio es una Sangre Pura y debe estar con los Vampiros y ahora que se ha dado a revelar el poder secreto de los Hio, deben estar con nosotros.

Yagari: ja… imposible, les recuerdo que Shizuka Hio no solo se caso conmigo bajo las leyes vampiricas, sino tambien bajo las leyes de los cazadores, por lo tanto al ser yo un Cazador antes que nada ella acepto vivir entre los cazadores, mi hijo Kaito Yagari Hio, esta bajo la custodia de los cazadores por haber nacido de un doncel cazador.

Vampiro: pero ahora ya no lleva el apellido Cross, por lo tanto al Ser Sangre Pura igual a usted deben entenderlo.

Kaname: SILENCIO A TODOS…. En vista de que no se puede llegar a un concilio, quien tomara la decison sere yo y esta orden sera llevada tal cual la designe al consejo vampirico. Se acepta la solicitud de que todos los miembros que estan en esta lista esten con los cazadores, sin embargo Zero Kiryuu no entra en esta lista ya que como hace tres años lo designe, el sera mi consorte y esposa.

POBLACIÓN: La mposible.

Kaname: acaso estas negandote a una orden mia.

Yagari: lo hago, si crees que te tengo miedo o que me arrodillare frente a ti, por ser ahora un chupasangre estas equivado y dos… Zero Kiryuu es ahora el esposo de Rido Kuran y si tanto deseas tenerlo por esposo, porque mejor no se lo preguntas a el…

Kaname: ¿que estas diciendo?

Zero: lo que escuchas Kuran

Todos los presentes en aquella sala, quedaron sorprendidos al ver a todos aquellos vampiros, Shizuka Hio, Maria Kurenai Hio, Kaito Yagari Hio, Ichiru Kiryuu Hio, Rido Kuran, Zero Kuran, y los vampiros nobles Alek Masayu, Mirak Strovick, Sibele Vladesh, Matzuki Kiri… el poder de los Sangre Pura era muy diferente al de otros, algo raro o especial tenia ese poder y todos se habian percatado, Kaname y Cross estaban atonitos al ver despues de tantos años a Zero, Ichiru y Kaito… para Cross averiguar que Yagari se habia casado habia sido debastador, pero al saber que incluso su hijo habia cambiado el apellido Cross por el Hio la habia derrumbado por completo.

Kaname: Cero

Zero: antes que nada, no le permito que me llame por mi nombre, en segundo lugar jamas me casaria con alguien como usted Kuran y en tercero para que te quede claro, no solo estoy casado con Rido sino que en estos momentos estoy esperando un hijo de el y eso incluso tu y tu consejo saben que es lo que mas une a una pareja y es un lazo que nadie puede romper, ni siquiera tu.

Kaname: es verdad, pero no olvides que soy un ancestro y puedo romper ese lazo

Rido: ooooh… vaya…. Creo que olvidas un insignificante punto, querido sobrino…

Kaname: no soy tu sobrino Rido Kuran

Rido: precisamente es lo que estas olvidando… fui yo quien te desperto… por lo tanto te recuerdo que soy tu maestro, por muy ancestro que seas, no puedes hacerme nada ni ir encontra de lo que "yo" te diga y mucho menos puedes romper el lazo que forme con Zero y aun mucho menos ahora que esta esperando un hijo mio, seria como ir contra mi… sobrino….

Yuuki: eso es imposible, desde un principio se suponia que a la persona que deceabas era a mi.

Rido: ooh… querida sobrina, no te creas tan importante o el centro del mundo, quien desearia a una "niña" como tu, sin atractivo, nada inteligente por lo que puedo notar y sin educacion y protocolo alguna… que tu y mi "sobrino" hayan pensado eso es cosa suya.

Todos los presentes, sabias de antemano que la descendiente de los Kuran estaba falta de muchas cosas, pero lo as extraño era la calma en la que se encontraban todos los recien llegados, para Kaname ver a Zero era algo que le hacia feliz, pero saber que estaba con Rido y que esperaba un hijo de el, era lo que menos se esperaba, pero ya hayaria alguna forma de tenerlo de regeso para el y desacerse de Rido.

Presidente: los cazadores estamos de acuerdo de tenerles con nosotros, ademas Kuran Kaname le recuerdo que tanto Usted como Cross deseaban esto, la coexistencia entre nosotros y esta es una prueba de la colaboracion de los Cazadores o ¿acaso usted mismo ira en contra de lo sus propias palabras?

Golpe bajo, Kaname sabia que era cierto, si se negaba en este momento, el como el Rey de todos los vampiros quedaria en mal, asi que mordiendose su orgullo tuvo que haceptar el hecho de que tenia que acceder ante la peticion.

Kaname: de acuerdo, se firmara el tratado.

Con estas palabras y despues de otro rato mas en tomar algunos puntos y modificarlos, se habia llegado a un acuerdo, entre este acuerdo estaba que Shikki seria registrado bajo el apellido Kuran y no solo eso, sino que tabien debia de ir a vivir con su padre Rido Kuran, cosa que a muchos del seguito de Kaname no les habia parecido y mucho menos a Takuma. Al termino de todo ese ajetreado dia, todos se retiraron del lugar.

Rido: Shikki

Shikki: ... ..

Rido: pasaremos por ti el fin de semana, espero que tengas todas tus cosas listas.

Shikki: si

Todos salieron del lugar, Shikki no entendia porque debia ir con su "padre" si jamas en la vida habian ni siquiera cruzado una palabra, pero tenia que acatar las ordenes del consejo.

… **MANSION RIDO…**

Todos en la mansion ya habian desempacado y ahora se encontraban en la sala, esa noche habia sido una tortura.

Shizuka: esos viejos del consejo siguen igual que siempre.

Rido: a si es, sin embargo no creo que se queden tan tranquilos y conociendolos trataran de moverse de entre las sombras para desacerce de nosotros o al menos de algunos.

Yagari: por su parte los cazadores no son idiotas, saben que les conviene tenernos de su lado, tanto Zero como Ichiru son valiosos, y mas ahora que saben que Zero esta en cinta…. Por cierto eso fue una sorpresa incluso para mi, los felicito de verdad y cuando se dieron cuenta.

Rido: dos dias despues de que partieras, pero aun falta que sepas algo jejeje

Yagari: ¿y que es?

Shizuka: Toga…. Estamos esperando un hijo…

Yagari parpadeo varias veces, "un hijo" esa palabra estaba dandole vueltas en la cabeza… si "un hijo"… todos esperaban la reaccion de este… y cuando termino de procesar la informacion se levanto rapidamente para levantar a Shizuka y besarla… estaba feliz, un hijo con la mujer que amaba… era la mejor noticia que habia recibido.

Yagari: ¿cómo?

Shizuka: asi como lo oyes Toga, tambien nos dimos cuenta el mismo dia que Zero y por lo que dijo el medico tanto Zero, como yo tenemos el mismo tiempo…

... **.flash VOLVER ...**

Hace un mes todos habian decidido salir de "vacaciones" y que mejor lugar que Italia, el ¿por qué? Bien ese dia se presentaria un circo muy especial y todos los jovenes deseaban ir al lugar y bueno asi lo hicieron, ese dia habian decidido dejar que los "jovenes" salieran a divertirse, Zero y Rido fueron a otro lugar era un resturante muy hermoso y Rido habia preparado una sorpresa para el joven, al llegar al lugar todo era sublime y hermoso… su aniversario… ese dia festejaron y siendo honestos bebieron mas de la cuenta y terminaron en una habitacion de un hotel cercano….

Rido y Zero estan desnudos en la cama besandose Rido estaba bobre el deborando sus labios en un ardiente y pasional beso, al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos estrujaba de forma brusca pero deliciosa ambos miembros, los genidos de Zero eran todo un deleite para el.

Sus manos biajaron por todo el cuerpo de Zero, lamia y besaba cada parte de el, mordia y succionaba esa sangre que tanto le deleitaba y sin previo aviso solo alzo las piernas de Zero para intrudicir su inchado miembro y comenzar a dar estocadas fuertes y serteras en aquel punto que hacia delilar a Zero de placer, los sonidos obsenos de esa habiatacion tal vez podian escucharse por los pasillos, pero eso era algo que a ambos amante no les importaba, asi era su amor, fuerte, sadico, brutal, lleno de pasion y amor al mismo tiempo, esa noche fue larga y llena de sexo… una y otra vez al hasta el amanecer en donde ambos amantes habian sucumbido ante el sueño….

En otra parte de la ciudad esa misma noche Yagari y Shizuka se habian dado a la tarea de escabullirse al hotel donde se estaban hospedando y para ellos la noche fue igual de intensa entregandose una y otra vez en una danza de amor..

Pasaron una semana en aquel lugar y todos se habian divertido, hasta que llego el dia en el cual debian regresar, pues planes estaban casi por comenzar y debian poner en marcha su plan, pero lo que Rido y Yagari ignoraban era que esa noche, lo que mas anhelaban se habia hecho realidad, pero aun tardarian en darse por enterados

… **.. PARTIDA A JAPON Y LOS EMBARAZON….**

La noche habia caido y Yagari tenia dos dias de haber marchado rumbo a Japon, esa noche estaban todos en el comedor, la comida habia sido dispuesta y tamto Zero como Shizuka se veian algo palidos, cosa que todos habian notado esa noche, ambos al empezar a comer no tardaron en sentir que la comida queria regresar por donde habia ingresado…. Zero se levanto rapidamente y corrio hacia el primer baño, todos se quedaron extrañados y aunmas al ver que Shizuka habia corrido a la misma direccion, todos se levantaron apresurados, Rido y Sibele se acercaron hasta el baño y ahí estaba una escena extraña… Shizuka estaba en el lavamanos vomitando lo poco que habia ingerido y Zero estaba arrodillado frente al inhodoro vomitando… "raro" penso Rido, eso es anormal en un vampiro, pero algo en su cabezo hizo "clic", Rido se hacerco hasta donde estaba Zero y espezo a pasar su mano por toda la espalda del albino para reconfortarlo por lo que estaba pasando y Sibele estaba con Shizuka… una vez que ambos se calmaron Rido pidio que se les llevara a una habitacion y eso hicieron mientras tanto el hizo una llamada telefonica.

Ichiru: Zero-nii como te sientes…

Zero: siento que todo me da vueltas

Maria: y tu tia Shizuka

Shizuka: igual, todo me da vueltas

Despues de una hora un medico habia llegado y pidio a todos que salieran de la habitacion, en ese tiempo el medico les hizo las mismas preguntas, y al finalizar les tendio unas pequellas tabletitas donde les indico que pusieran unas cuantas de sangre y despues…. El medico sali para decirles que podian entrar, una vez adentro les dio la hermosa noticia, Zero y Shizuka estaban esperando un bebe cada uno de ellos, un mes de embarazo…

… **FIN FLAS BACK…**

Rido: y asI fue como nos enteramos Toga, ¿qué tal?

Yagari: vaya… es una enorme sorpresa

Kaito: verdad que si papa… ahora tendre un hermanito

Alec: bueno ahora que ya lo sabe Toga-san, no creen que seria buna idea que entonces ahora si se hicieran las ecografias

Ichiru: siiiiiiii, quiero conocer a mis sobrinitos

Sibele: o sobrinitas porque pueden ser niñas

Shizuka: bien eso podemos verlo en la semana, ya casi amanece y es tiempo de que descancemos

Rido: es verdad, ha sido un dia muy agitado y mas para Zero y para ti

Todos ese dia, se retiraron a descansar, las cosas se iban a poner aun mas interesantes, todos sabian muy bien que pronto todo empezaria y el resultado deberia ser favorable aun que sabian que no la tendrian facil, Cross pediria explicaciones y Kaname no los dejaria tranquilos facilmente, pero eso era lo de menos.

… **.HABITACION DE RIDO Y ZERO…**

Rido: veo que hoy no te has sentido tan mal

Zero: el bebe me ha dejado descansar

Rido: ya veo… ¿estas nervioso?

Zero: un poco, se que regresar aquí era innevitable, pero si queremos conseguir la Espada de la Rosa y a Bloody Rose teniamos que hacerlo.

Rido: si, las necesitan para completar la transformacion.

Zero: quien lo diria… el dia del despertar fue extraño

Rido: lo fue, en verdad jamas habia sentido un poder de tal magnitud, fue un alivio que nadie se diera cuenta.

… **..FLASH BACK (un año antes)….**

Rido y todos les habian contado la verdad a Zero y a Ichiru, de igual forma les habian dicho que era necesario despertar su poder, era la unica forma de romper la maldicion de los gemelos, lo que no se esperaban fue que deberia ser el dia de su cumpleaños… aun no podian creer lo que les habian dicho pero ahí estaban en aquel bosque, en donde el ritual de transformacion se llevaria acabo, pero para hacerlo requerian de la sangre de cuatro Sangre Puras y solo habian dos y fue por ello que Shizuka un dia antes se atrevio a contar el gran secreto que ocultaba la Familia Hio, Yagari se ofrecio a ser transformado, amaba a esos niños como si fueran sus hijos y no le importaba sacrificarse con tal de salvarlos de esa maldicion y el que lo sorprendio fue Kaito quien tambien exigio ser transformado para salvar a sus "hermanos".

Ese dia Shizuka y Rido estaban en la habitacion de Yagari, Shizuka se acerco a Yagari y lamio la parte del cuello del cazador para preparar la zona, Yagari solo pudo sentir una punzada a causa de sentir los colmillos de la vampira y sentir como su sangre era succionada por esta, al terminar, lamio la zona para cerrar los orificios y seguido de ello se corto la muñeca para dejar que Yagari bebiera de su sangre, al finalizar el cazador sintio un fuerte dolor, el cuerpo le ardia y dolia, la transformacion fue dolorosa pero pudo soportarla, Rido tuvo que sostenerlo fuertemente al sentir como el poder emanaba de el, e hizo que callera inconciente, lo mismo paso con Kaito… al siguiente dia Sibele, Mirak y Matzuki les brindaron de su sangre para saciarlos y se calmaran…

Ahora estaban los 4 Sangre Pura alrededor de los gemelos, ellos estaban en el centro biendose de frente con las manos enlazadas y sosteniendo una Rosa de color Blanco que parecia estar petrificada, Shizuka, Rido, Yagari y Kaito se cortaron sus muñecas y dejaron fluir su sangre, mientras Shizuka recitaba un cantico en lengua muerta, sin embargo la sangre no cayo al suelo sino que esta fue absorbida por la rosa, sus heridas dejaron de sangrar y pudieron ver como una luz embolvio a los gemelos, miles de luces provenientes de los arboles, flores, del suelo, del agua empezaron a emerger para cubrirlos, todos estaban expectantes a tal acontecimiento, la luz que los rodeaba comenzo a tomar la forma de una hermosa Rosa Blanca que parecia un capullo y que lentamente se fue abriendo hasta soltar una fuerte luz que los sego por unos momentos, todos al abrir los ojos sintieron un inmenso poder emerger de ambos gemelos, ambos ahora tenia el cabello largo hasta la altura de la cadera, sus ojos brillaban con mas intensidad, sus facciones se habian vuelto mas finas y delicadas y sus cuerpos se veian fragiles pero al mismo tiempo fuertes, mostraban un cuerpo magnifico, y una belleza digna de envidia.

Ambos gemelos se miraban y dos pequeñas luces aparecieron frente a ellos tomando formas humanas, eran aquellos ancestros que se amaron a pesar de ser prohibido su amor. Kohane y Lucifer miraban a aquellos gemelos que eran la viva imagen de su hija y sin preambulos unos brazaletes aparecieron en sus muñecas.

Kohane: descendientes de nuestra Hija, con estos brazaletes podran esconder su poder

Lucifer: pero para poder despertar por completo, necesitan de las armas que nuestra hija tenia en su poder, La Espada de la Rosa y la Blody Rose, con ello podran liberar su poder definitivamente, es necesario que las obtengan.

Kohane: sean felices

Y con esas palabras y esas miradas llenas de dulzura Kohane y Lucifer desaparecieron…. Y ahora sabian que tenian que regresar a Japon, seria dificil pero tendrian que hacerlo.

... **..FIN FLASH BACK ...**

Rido y Zero por fin se habian dormido, el dia paso rapidamente para dar comienzo a una nueva noche, Rido y Zero se prepararon y subieron a la limosina ese dia irian por Shikki, Yagari les acompaño por si se presentaba algun inconveniente, despues de unos 15 minutos por fin habian llegado a la Academia Cross. En la entradales esperaba Cross, Kaname y Shikki. Todos se bajaron y la tension se podia sentir en el aire.

Rido: buenas noches

Cross: buenas noches, todo esta listo.

Rido le informo al chofer que subiera las maletas, y este asi lo hizo, en cuestion de segundos, el sequito de Kuran habia llegado y podian ver como las cosas de su amigo eran terminadas de subir a aquella Limosina

Kaname: espero que Shikki sea tratado bien

Rido: es obvio que asi sera, que no se te olvide que es mi hijo.

Kaname: ¿y hasta ahora lo recuerdas?

Rido: si no mal recuerdo fue por culpa de mis estupidos hermanos que no pude estar con el o deseas que te refresque la memoria

Kaname: solo dices estupideces

Rido: no lo creo "sobrino"… no olvides que fue por ellos que el consejo me alejo de el… fue por eso que mate a mis propios hermanos. Ya bastante deje que tu y la loca de su madre le llenaran la cabeza con mentiras. Zero sube al auto con Senri.

Zero se hacerco hasta donde estaba el joven y le tendio su mano junto con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al joven, se veia asustado y desconsertado por las palabras de su "padre" y no las entendia. Shikki tomo la mano de Zero y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta del carro antes de ser detenidos por Takuma.

Takuma: espere Zero-sama…

Zero: ¿qué sucede?

Takuma: yo… bueno… nada… disculpe mi comportamiento.

Zero: si lo que quieres es despedirte de el, no es necesario, seguira viniendo a clases y eres bienvenido a visitarle cuando gustes, al igual que los demas, excepto Kuran.

Takuma: muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradezco Zero-sama

Zero: solo Zero, Takuma… bien Shikki sube, debemos irnos.

Rima: ¿disculpa, podre seguir modelando con Shikki?

Zero: claro, todo seguira igual, lo unico que cambia es donde vivira.

Con esas palabras, Zero y Shikki subieron al carro, Kaname estaba molesto pues Zero en ningun momento lo miro, le permitia a todos visitar a Shikki pero a el no. Eso estaria por verse, por su parte Rido se dio la media vuelta e ingreso tambien y cuando Yagari pretendia a hacer lo mismo…

Cross: Yagari… espera, necesito hablar contigo.

Yagari: Pueden marcharse, diganle a Shizuka que no tardare.

Rido: de acuerdo Toga yo le informo.

La Limosina partio, y todos los vampiros se retiraron junto con Kaname, dejando al director y al Sangre Pura solos.

Cross: pasemos a mi oficina

Población: Claro.

Una vez adentro de la oficina, Cross le proporciona una taza de café a Yagari y el tomo una para el, tomo su asiento y suspiro para poder iniciar su conversacion.

Cross: ¿Por qué… lo has hecho… porque te has casado?

Yagari: no tengo porque darte explicacion alguna Cross ya que es mi vida privada, pero voy a responder a tu tonta pregunta…. Despues de tantos años en soledad y sin saber como criar a Kaito de forma correcta por su doncelismo Shizuka me ayudo con muchos temas que yo ignoraba, ella se convirtio en mi apoyo y sin darme cuenta ya me habia enamorado de ella, siempre me escuchaba, se preocupaba por mi y por Kaito, y ello da pauta a que un amor creciera entre nosotros fue por ese amor que decidi estar a su lado y deje que me transformara, es lo unico que te dire, que la amo con todo mi ser.

Cross: …. Yo aun te amo Toga… se que cometi errores pero…

Yagari: te pedire que llames por mi apellido, la unica persona que tiene el derecho a llamarme por mi nombre es mi esposa y mis amigos, y tu no entras en ninguna de esas categorias, ademas no crees que es tonto que a estas alturas digas que me amas, cuando fuiste tu el que con sus actos termino con el gran amor que te tuve y no solo eso tambien abandonaste a nuestro hijo

Cross: lose… y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, pero no por ello tenias el derecho a quitarle mi apellido.

Yagari: yo no lo hice, el fue quien le pidio a Shizuka que lo transformara y el mismo decidio que queria llevar el apellido Hio, Shizuka lo acepto y como jamas se presento en las actas el apellido tuyo, se regsitro con el de mi esposa.

Cross: ¿que hay de mi? ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con este amor Yagari?

Yagari: eso debiste pensarlo hace muchos años Cross, lo lamento, pero el amor que te tuve murio el dia en que rechazaste a Kaito y te pedire que no te acerques a mi esposa o trates de hacerle algo y para que esto quede aun mas claro Cross… Shizuka y yo estamos esperando un hijo y si me disculpas me retiro, quiero regresar con mi esposa y con mis hijos.

Cross: noooooo…. Noooooo…. Por favor Yagari… por favor, no me dejes… no me dejes… dejala… dejala y regresa a mi lado.

Yagari: eso jamas, entiendelo, la persona a la que amo es Ella, Shizuka lo es todo para mi… no se supone que lo unico que necesitabas a tu lado era a la mocosa que llamas hija… quedate con ella como siempre lo has hecho…. "hasta ahora te das cuenta de lo has perdido… cuando ya es muy tarde Cross"… espero que seas profesional pues la relacion que tendremos solo sera de Director y Maestro. Adios.

Yagari salio del despacho, bien sabia que esa platica llegaria y era mejor dejar en claro todo desde ahora, el habia dejado de amar a Cross y se habia jurado jamas volver a amar, pero Shizuka habia descongelado su frio corazon y ahora era ella la persona a la que mas amaba.

Cross se quedo sentado, derramando lagrimas de dolor, que tonto habia sido al abandonar a su familia, pero era imposible dejar de lado a Yuuki, era su hija y ella lo necesitaba, y por mas dolor que sintiera siempre veria por ella y jamas dejaria que nadie la dañara.

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **LA CONVIVENCIA EN LA CLASE NOCTURNA**

 **SECRETO REVELADO**

 **CELOS Y LOCURA**

Kuran Kaname el Rey de todos los vampiros estaba mas que furioso, al entrar a su despacho libero su poder, estaba frustado, por fin habia encontrado a Zero, por fin podria decirle cuanto le amaba y queria estar a su lado, pero no… Zero estaba con Rido y no solo eso, estaban esperando un hijo… ahora entendia todo lo que habia pasado, no era tonto, Yagari siempre supo donde estaba Zero, y lo mas seguro es que el mismo fue el que evito que tanto Shizuka como Ichiru llegaran a la Academia, pero lo mas importante era que habia perdido un poder extraordinario como el de Shizuka y ahora no podria hacerle daño, si algo le pasaba a la vampira el seria el primer sospesocho… pero lo que mas le molestaban fueron las palabras que le dijo Shizuka antes de salir del Consejo.

Shizuka: Kaname Kuran, es una lastima en verdad que tus planes hayan fallado por completo, al parecer pensar que eres el unico que va un paso adelante fue tu error y dime ¿despertar a tu hermana la pequeña princesa Kuran te sirvio de algo?... oh si… perder a Zero…

Kaname: cierra la boca ¿qué puedes saber tu?

Shizuka: mucho querido… mucho… siempre haciendolo menos, despreciandolo por su condicion, burlandote de el y de su sufrimiento… ¿pero acaso no fueron tus propias palabras las que hicieron el que te odiara siempre?, ¿dime, cuando te permitiste en verdad conocerlo, platicar con el, tratar de ayudarlo?... nunca cariño… sino mal recuerdo las ultimas palabras que escucho de ti fueron de burla.. ¿qué fue? Oh si… _**"nadie gastaria su tiempo en algo que caera en la locura de la sangre. Quien diria que el gran cazador Zero Kuryuu lloraria por sentirse tan solo y miserable… sabes jamas podrias recibir un trato como el que se le da a Yuuki, ella simplemente es especial".**_ ¿no fueron esas tu palabras?

Kaname: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Shizuka: jamas lo deje solo, siempre estuvo alguien viendole, siguiendo sus pasos.

Kaname: ¿qué tratas de decirme?

Shizuka: facil cariño… "que no todo es lo que se ve"… pronto cariño… pronto lo sabras… y cuando lo hagas, tu terminaras solo… si no quieres que eso pase, aun estas a tiempo de cambiar, pero lo dudo… gente como tu, nunca cambia.

Esas habian sido las palabras que Shizuka le habia dicho, eso quiere decir que siempre hubo alguien en la academia que velaba por Zero ¿quién? ¿acaso alguien de su sequito privado? No eso no podia ser, se habria dado cuenta si alguien de ellos lo tratara diferente o bien… pero jamas fue asi….

Kaname: ¿Aido? No, el esta embelezado por mi, asi que el no pudo ser… ¿Kain? No, el siempre esta siempre confrontaba a Zero… ¿Ruka? Jamas le odiaba por ser un nivel E… ¿Takuma? No el es mi amigo y siempre esta a mi lado… ¿Seiren? Jamas, ella daria la vida por el… ¿Rima… Shikki? Puede ser… Shikki es hijo de Rido, pero no el siempre lo ha cuidado y Rima siempre esta a su lado, son inseparables… todo esto me produce dolor de cabeza. Eso lo averiguare despues, por ahora Zero es mi prioridad, la unica persona que puede romper ese lazo es Zero… si puedo hacer que Zero mate a Rido es sera mio… ahora que estara en la Academia podre hacercarme a el, debo hacer que desconfie de Rido, sembrar dudas en el…

Lo que Kaname no sabia era que alguien en verdad dentro de su circulo privado era quien habia cuidado de Zero y esa misma persona estaba ahora escuchando todo lo que el decia. La persona menos inesperada.

Por otro lado habia llegado el dia en que Senri partiera y asi habia sido, pudo ver nuevamente a Zero pero el lo ignoro por completo, pero el cambiaria eso, se lo arrebataria a Rido.

… **..MANSION DE RIDO….**

Por fin habian llegado, la gente de su servicio habia bajado todas las cosas de Shikki y las habia llebado a la que seria su habitacion, el joven se sentia incomodo dentro de esa casa, era un extraño y no sabia que era lo que le esperaba y ¿si lo trataban mal tal y como su madre lo hacia?

Zero: Shikki ven te mostrare tu habitacion

Shikki: si

Zero llevo a Shikki a la parte de arriba de la casa y le mostro su habitacion, esta estaba junto a la Maria, era una habitacion espaciosa, de un colo crema, un ventanal muy amplio, todos los muebles eran nuevos y la habitacion era muy bonita

Zero: si necesitas algo, puedes pedirlo, las personas del servicio lo conseguiran o puedes pedirnos a nosotros lo que quieras. No te preocupes nadie te hara daño si es lo que estas pensando, aunque no lo creas Rido te quiere a su lado, tal vez no lo demuestre pero te quiere, y espero que con el tiempo puedas verlo con tus propios ojos.

Shikki: ¿entonces estas casado con Rido y esperas un hijo de el?

Zero: ¿eh? Si

Shikki: si esperas un hijo de el, no crees que yo salgo sobrando en esta casa

Zero: no, para nada, mira Shikki, cuando estaba en la Academia no te trate demasiado y no te conozco muy bien, solo te pido que te des y nos des una oportunidad, si con el tiempo prefieres regresar con Kuran, nosotros lo entenderemos.

Shikki: tengo sed… no traje mis tabletas…

Rido: nosotros no ingerimos tabletas Senri.

Shikki: ...

Zero: no te preocupes, no atacamos a la gente si es lo que estas pensando. Shizuka y Rido tienen bancos de sangre que surten a la gente y a nosotros.

Rido y Zero pudieron notar los ojos rojos que tenia el chico, Rido se hacerco hasta su hijo y se sento en la cama atrayendolo hacia el, cosa que sorprendio a Shikki, penso que Rido lo lastimaria pero no fue asi, pudo ver como su "padre" se habia desabrochado la camisa para mostrarle su cuello.

Rido: anda… tienes hambre, bebe.

Zero acaricio los cabellos de Shikki y le dio una ronrisa para que este comprendiera que estaba bien, de alguna forma Zero lo hacia sentir seguro y al ver que le alentaban a hacerlo, se acerco al cuello de su padre y mordio con delicadeza, pero bebia con desespero, hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba la sangre real, que era deliciosa, pero mientras bebia, pudo ver algunos recuerdos fugases.

Ahí estaba Rido viendolo con cariño pudo ver como lo levantaba de la cuna para cargarle y besarle la frente… en otro recuerdo Rido lo cargaba estaba un poco mas grande tal vez de unos cinco meses Rido se habia mordido el dedo para dejar salir su sangre y alimentarlo y de nuevo esa sonrisa llena de ternura, el joven se separo despues de haber bebido, se sentia satisfecho, pero no dijo nada sobre lo que habia visto.

Rido: sera mejor que duermas, mas tarde te despertaremos, todos en la mansion aun duermen, mas tarde te presentaremos a todos.

Rido salio de la habitacion y Zero se hacerco al ventanal para cerrar aquella amplia ventana, cerro las cortinas y le indico a Shikki sonde estaba el baño, el chico saco de una de sus maletas una pijama, se adentro al baño y despues de un rato salio con el cabello humedo, Zero seguia ahí, esperandole, sus cabellos aun estaban humedos, Zero tomo la toalla que estaba en cu cuello y comenzo a secarle el cabello, Shikki solo se dejo hacer, luego vio como el peliplato saco una secadora y termino por secar su cabellos, lo acomodo en la cama y antes de que pudiera salir…

Shikki: no la apages

Zero: te da miedo, si es asi, dejare esta lampara encendida, solo bajare la intensidad, nuestra habitacion esta en la siguiente planta al fondo a la derecha, descansa, ya casi amanece.

Zero salio de la habitacion dejando al chico quien despues de un rato se quedo dormido, soñaba con las imágenes que habia visto al beber la sangre de Rido….

Zero: ¿estas bien?

Rido: si… es solo que habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo alimente

Zero: ya veras que te aceptara, estoy seguro, solo hay que darle tiempo.

Rido: gracias Zero, en verdad te agradezco que estes conmigo pero sobre todo que me ames a pesar de todo mi sangriento pasado.

Zero: no tienes porque agradecer nada… pero se de una buena forma en que puedes hacerlo

Rido: mmm… eso me gusta… creo que puedo agradecerte por siempre de esa forma.

Rido jalo a Zero hacia el tumbandolo a la cama y posicionandose encima de el, empezo a besar, los labios en un fogoso beso, comenzo con caricias y ….. un grito….. ambos se separaron y de levantaron, nuevamente el mismo grito y porfin

Zero: es Shikki

Ambos salieron corriendo hasta la habitacion del joven pelirrojo, al ingresar a la habitacion vieron que Maria estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo junto con Kaito pero el joven se removia, Rido se hacerco hasta la cama y toma al chico empezando a moverlo para que este despertara…. Y despues de un rato Shikki abrio los ojos, comenzando a llorar. Rido trataba de tranquilizarlo pero el chico se alejaba, era como si temiera que alguien le hiciera daño, Zero se acerco hasta donde estaba y se sento en la cama, le hablaba de forma dulce para que se calmara, Shikki levanto su cabeza y pudo ver que era Zero y se abrazo a el con fuerza, llorando, Zero solo lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos

Zero: tranquilo… tranquilo, todo esta bien Shikki

Rido: ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Kaito: no lo sabemos, de repente oì un grito y sali de la habitacion y vi abierta su puerta, Maria trataba de tranquilizarl y yo despues le estaba ayudando.

Maria: asi es, grito tan fuerte que me levante y vine pero era imposible despertarlo.

Yagari: esto no es normal, a este chico algo le paso y eso se refleja en pesadillas, Rido o tu Shizuka, saben algo que le haya pasado

Rido: despues de que el consejo me lo quitara, no pude saber nada mas de el por mas que trate.

Shizuka: realmente no se nada, pero podemos preguntar a la chica que siempre esta pegada a el… Rima creo que se llama

Zero: puede que ella sepa algo, no perdemos nada con intentar.

Shikki por fin se habia tranquilizado y todos los demas se habian ido a sus recamaras, solo Rido y Zero estaban con el.

Rido: Shikki… ¿qué te pasa?

Shikki: ...

Zero: Shikki, puedes confiar en nosotros, dinos que te paso ¿si?

Shikki: tengo miedo… no quiero esar solo…

Rido: supongo que no queda de otra, pero tendras que decirnos tarde que temprano que te esta pasando.

Rido se acerco a Zero y tomo a Shikki en brazos saliendo de la habitacion, el joven se dejo hacer, tenia miedo, Zero los siguio hasta que llegaron a su habitacion, entraron y Rido dejo a Shikki en la cama.

Rido: bien, puedes dormir aquí.

Zero recostos a Shikki en medio de la cama y estuvo acariciando su cabello hasta que el chico se quedo dormido, Rido salio del baño.

Rido: ya puedes bañarte Zero, yo lo cuido

Zero: bien, pero trata de no moverlo

Zero ingreso al baño a darse una ducha al salir, pudo ver la cara de preocupacion de Rido, se acomo del otro lado de la cama e ingreso en ella.

Zero: ya veras que estara bien, por ahora solo hay que averiguar que causa las pesadillas.

Rido: espero que no le haya sucesido nada malo, en verdad me arrepiento de no habermelo llevado cuando el consejo me exilio.

Zero: todo estara bien, sera mejor que descansemos.

Zero y rido se habian quedado dormidos ambos velando el sueño de Shikki, el joven parpadeo por un momento y al ver la oscuridad de la habitacion, estaba por entar en panico, pero sintio que era abrazado y ahí frente a el se encontraba Zero abrazandolo y atrás Rido quien tambien le abrazaba, por un instante se sintio incomodo pero luego la calidez que ambos emanaban lo tranquilo y como si de un niño pequeño se tratase se acurruco mas en los brazos de Zero, el joven tenia un olor a "bebe" a causa de su estado y ese aroma lo tranquilizaba, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se quedo dormido nuevamente, Zero pudo sentir como el chico se acomodaba y volvia adormir, aquel chico en verdad parecia un niño pequeño que buscaba el calor de una "madre" que apasiguara sus miedos y si eso queria el chico el se lo brindaria.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando tomo el mundo comenzo a despertar, poco a poco cada integrante bajo las escaleras para adentrarse al comedor, la servidumbre ya tenia todo listo, los ultimos en bajar fueron Rido, Zero y Shikki quien para sorpresa de todos iba tomado de la mano de Zero, al llegar al comedor tomaron su asiento y Shikki se sento a un lado de Zero, la comida paso bastante amena y Shikki solo veia a los integrantes de esa "familia" que se llamaban con cariño, se habian bromas y contaban cosas o anecdotas. Una de las sirvientas entro con una jarra y otra con un carrito, donde enpezazon a poner los platos, despues colocaron unas copas delante de cada persona y empezaron a servir "sangre".

Zero: Shikki, no pongas esa cara, ya te dije ayer que que es plasma de sangre, ademas esas pildoran que tomabas como suplementos, no son muy buenas

Rido: es verdad, pas pastillas poco a poco les debilitan y hacen que tus poderes sean debiles, si otro vampiro te llegara a atacar incluso serias debil para defenderte.

Shikki: pero si la bebo… despues me dara sed

Shizuka: no te preocupes cariño, aprenderas a controlarte poco a poco y si eso pasa cualuiera de nosotros estara cerca, ademas una persona de la servidumbre tiene la consigna de llevarnos sangre a cierta hora en la Academia Cross.

Sibele: y si crees que no puedes tolerarlo mucho, solo dinos y te daremos de nuestra sangre, asi que no debes preocuparte, ah pero recuerda que por ahora ni Zero ni Shizuka pueden darte sangre ya que ahora estan en cinta.

Shikki: esta bien.

La tarde habia pasado de forma agradable para Shikki, Maria y Kaito lo habian llevado a la ciudad a comprar unos postres a una tienda y habian regresado para comerlos con los demas y asi pasaron el tiempo haciendo tambien sus deberes hasta que llego la hora de partir, todos subieron a la limosina y llegaron a la academia entrando por la reja de los dormitorios de la Luna, afuera ya se encontraban los vampiros, los Kuran y todo su sequito, para poder entrar a la academia.

Todos se quedaron maravillados y sorprendidos pues Shikki iba tomado de la mano de Zero quien portaba el uniforme blanco de forma impactante, pues sus rasgos sobresaltaban mas, llamando la atencion al igual que los de Ichiru, tambien pudieron notar a los nuevos integrantes Kaito, Maria, Ichiru, Matzuki, Sibele, Mirak y Alec y por ultimo y detrás de todos ellos Yagari, Shizuka y Rido.

El director Cross fue llegando en ese momento para aclarar algunos puntos antes de que los alumnos entraran a las aulas.

Cross: como veran ellos son los nuevos estudiantes que estaran con ustedes, bien ellos son, Maria, Kaito, Ichiru, Matzuki, Sibele, Mirak, Alec y la mayoria ya conoce a Zero… los nuevos profesores son Shizuka quien dara la clase de Arte, Rido Kuran quien dara la clase de Historia y Yagari seguira siendo su profesor de Etica… Los profesores pueden irse adelantando para acomodar su material.

Rido se hacerco a donde estaban Zero y Shikki para despedirse de ellos, a Zero le dio un beso en la boca y a Shikki uno en la frente, Yagari y Shizuka se despidieron de todos los demas.

Yagari: sera mejor que se comporten, no quiero lios

Shizuka: muestren su educacion como los Sangre Pura que son, no lo olviden.

Rido: si pasa algo solo llamenos o bien… ya saben que hacer.

La mueca de Rido les hizo entender a todos que si se pasaban de la raya no dudarian en matarles, y pudieron ver como aquellos nuevos profesores se marchaban y los demas nobles se hicieron hacia atrás para darles paso, pues su rango como Sangre Pura los hacia ir al frente, caminaron hasta donde les correspondia y pudieron ver a la cabeza del grupo a Kuran Kaname y asu lado Yuuki Kuran.

Kaname: el uniforme te sienta muy bien Zero.

Zero: no me dirijas la palabra.

Kaname: ¿no crees que eres un poco altanero con tu Rey?

Zero: ¿mi Rey? Tu no eres nada de nosotros y le recuerdo Rey de los idiotas que la Academia es neutra

Kaname: Senri… ve al lado de los demas nobles.

Zero: Shikki viene conmigo Kuran, asi que no fastidies.

Nadie podia creer que Zero siguiera igual de impertinente, pero esta vez era diferente, no podian decirne nada, pues el ahora era un sangre pura al igual que los demas que venian con el y por alguna extraña razon su poder era diferente e intimidante.

Shikki: puedo ir con los demas, no hay problema Zero.

Zero: si lo dices por este idiota, no es necesario.

Shikki: no… yo quiero ir.

Zero: esta bien, solo recuerda lo que hablamos en casa con respecto a tu sed.

Shikki: .. si.

Shikki solto la mano de Zero para ir con Rima quien lo abrazo de inmediato, haciendole preguntas sobre, como lo habian tratado, si habia comido y un sin fin de preguntas y sus otros compañeros estaban atentos a el, Takuma mas que nadie.

Despues de unos minutos los portones fueron abiertos, dandoles paso a los alumnos de la clase nocturna, Zero no pudo evitar un tic al recordar todos esos gritos de las chicas de la clase nocturna, los nuevos "prefectos" al parecer tenian problemas tratando de controlar a las hormonas locas que se encontraban en ese momento, pero pudieron pasar, sin embargo Zero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre

Wakaba :! Zero Zero!

Cero: ¿ Wakaba?

Wakaba: Si soy yo… Zero en verdad estube preocupada, desapareciste de la nada, despues de "ese" incidente.

Zero: ¿tu recuerdas?

Wakaba: si. El Director Cross dejo intactos mis Recuerdos, es bueno verte Zero

Mientras ellos platicaban Kaname no pudo evitar sentir celos por la chica que se habia atrevido a nombrar a Zero y sobre todo que esta tuviera su atencion, despues de unos pocos minutos Zero le entrego una nota y volvio a su lugar para ingresar a clases.

La primera hora la tuvieron con Yagari, en verdad aquel sujeto no habia cambiado para nada, era estricto y aun mas exigente, pero lo que mas les llamo la atencion que era aun mas exigente con su hijo y los amigos de este.

Yagari: muy bien, la clase termino, recuerden entregar para mañana un ensayo de 60 paginas que contenga lo visto de los capituos uno y dos.

La siguiente clase fue con Rido Kuran, quien se desempeñaba de forma agil, por su parte Kaname no estaba nada feliz pues Zero y Rido se enviaban miraditas con las cuales se demostraban su amor y eso lo sacaba de quiso…

Rido: Shikki

Todos voltearon a ver al joven y pudieron notar que este tenia los ojos rojos, incluso Kaname lo miro sorprendido pues Shikki nunca estaba en ese estado y penso que tal vez, no habia sido alimentado en su nuevo "hogar"

Rido: Shikki ven hacia aca y todos ustedes lean hasta la pagina 50 y hagan un resumen y una opinion personal sobre los sucesos del oscurantismo.

Shikki bajo los escalones hasta donde se encontraba Rido y salieron del salon y se dirigieron hacia una pequeña sala en donde estaba Shizuka leyendo un libro, el joven penso que iba a ser reprendido pero al ugual que la primera vez Rido se descubrio el cuello y lo acerco para que bebiera de el y paso lo mismo que la primera vez, pudo ver una imagen en la cual Rido le cargaba y lo llevaba hasta el jardin y se sentaba en una mecedora, pudo ver a su padre morder su dedo para darle sangre y asi alimentarlo, pudo ver otro recuerdo pero en este, su padre discutia con su madre y lo tamaba en brazos para salir del lugar e ir aun jardin, su padre se miraba triste y pudo verle llorar, algo le susurro pero no supo que era. Despues de haberse alimentado, cerro los orificios, Rido le examino y al ver que estaba mejor regresando al aula para proseguir con la clase, al termino de esta tuvieron un descanso.

Rima: Shikki que fue lo que te ocurrio, acaso no has tomado tus tabletas.

Shikki: en casa no toman las tabletas, toman sangre y como tenia mucho tiempo de no probarla me ha dado sed pero Rido me ha estado alimentando y por la tarde tome la sangre que me dieron

Kaname: Shikki sabes que esta prohibido beber sangre, tendre que notificar esto al consejo.

Zero: sera mejor que no te metas estupido Kuran y para tu informacion lo que bebemos no es sangre humana ni de animal, es un plasma de sangre.

Kaname: eso no puedo creerlo, Rido siempre ha sido un ser tan grotesco que lo unico que puede hacer es matar gente para alimentarse.

Un estruendo se escucho en el salon, Zero le habia dado tremendo golpe a Kaname en la cara y lo habia dejado en el suelo.

Zero: no vuelvas a hablar asi de mi esposo, te lo advierto Kuran.

Kaito: Mire Kuran, si no cree o no es su problema, Shikki vamonos, es hora de comer…

Ichiru: oh y por cierto Kuran, esto es de lo que nos alimentamos… (arrojandole una bolsa de sangre) y si quiere investigar hagalo

Sibele: ese plasma de sangre pertenece a la empresa se Shizuka y Rido la cual surte a varios hospitales en todo el mundo y claro eso tambien es nuestro alimento

Zero tomo de la mano a Shikki y salieron del luhar.

Aido: como se atreve ese maldito, sino fuera porque ahora es un sangre pura, le hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas

Kain: esta empresa la conozco, es una laboratorio a nivel mundial, este plasma tiene unos dos años en el mercado, creo que mi padre me dijo que habian creado un plasma sintetico de sangre que es de una composicion casi exacta a la sangre, solo que la diferencia de esta era que es universal, por lo cual los hospitales han hecho muchos convenios con este laboratorio pues los donantes de sangres son pocos y a veces los humanos tienen tipos de sangre raras y es muy dicifil hayar donadores.

Kanama: Kain, quiero que averigues mas sobre esta empresa y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos

Kain: si Kaname-sama

En uno de los jardines se encontraban Zero y los demas y una de las chicas de la servidumbre les estaba entregando las bolsas de sangre, asi que cada uno de ellos comenzo a tomar, Rima que se habia preocupado con su amigo fue hasta donde estaban estos y al verla Zero la invito a que se sentara con ellos y la Chica llamada Amaya le ofrecio una bolsa de sangre, la chica la tomo y bebio de ella.

Rima: Shikki ya estas mejor

Shikki: si

Rima: compre pokis

Shikki: quiero de fresa

Rima: toma… aaaah

Shikki estaba siendo alimentado como si fuese un pollito y despues de un rato se quedo dormido en el regazo de Ichiru.

Ichiru: oye podemos hacerte una pregunta

Rima: si, supongo que es sobre las pesadillas ¿cierto?

Ichiru: asi es, esta mañana en verdad nos pego un buen susto

Rima: yo conoci a Shikki cuando eramos pequeños, de echo me asignaron como su gardiana, pero el nunca me vio asi, siempre fuimos buenos amigo, cuando lo conoci Rido Kuran ya no estaba en su vida y la madre de Shikki… estaba un poco perturbada…

Ichiru: osea que estaba loca

Rima: bueno, si, supongo… ella maltrataba mucho a Shikki y le creo un gran trauma con la oscuridad, ella siempre lo culpaba de todas sus desgracias, en ocaciones lo golpeaba hasta que Shikki caia desmayado o en ocaciones le cartaba con cuchillos y despues lo encerraba en un sotano muy pequeño por dias, yo era quien lo sacaba de ahí y lo curaba, era muy pequeña en ese entonces por lo tanto no podia hacer nada, asi vivimos por muchos años hasta que un dia en un evento conoci a Kaname-same y me entere que en realidad era primo de Shikki asi que me atrevi a contarle lo que estaba pasando con Shikki y en cuanto lo supo nos tomo bajo su cuidado, pero aun asi Shikki siempre por las noches gritaba por las pesadillas, cuando supimos que se lo llevarian, me asuste pues sabia que esto pasaria.

Alec: entonces es por eso que el dormia en la misma habitacion que tu

Rima: si y compartiamos la misma cama, de lo contrario empezaba a agitarse y despues entraba en panico, tambien es por eso que dormiamos con las luces encendidas.

Zero: ya veo… te agradezco mucho que nos hayas dicho esto, asi podremos ayudarlo.

Rima: disculpe mi atrevimiento pero podria quedarse hoy Shikki.

Zero: lo siento Rima, pero si gustas puedes pasar el dia en la casa. Supongo que despues de vivir tantos años juntos es logico que le extrañes. De echo las clases ya han terminado y nosotros solo estamos esperando a los demas, porque no vas por una nuda de ropa y aquí te esperamos.

Maria: yo ire con ella

Kaito: bien pero no tarden….

Matsuki: como puede haber madres asi… con razon el porque de sus pesadillas

Kaito: pues yo si puedo creerlo

Matsuki: perdon Kaito, yo no quise decirlo

Kaito: no te preocupes, Cross puede ser mi madre biologico pero, en verdad jamas lo fue, nunca me dio amor, ni cuidados, de alguna forma entiendo el sentimiento de soledad de Shikki, pero de alguna forma nunca necesite de Cross y tengo a papa y a Shizuka y a todos ustedes, y sera lo mismo para Shikki, con el tiempo y el cariño de todos, podra superar ese trauma.

Zero: voy a pedirles que no le digan nada a Rido, si se llega a enterar, podria hacer una locura.

Ichiru: cress que mataria a la madre de Shikki

Sibele: si fue capaz de matar a sus propios hermanos por alejar de el a Shikki, no dudo que si se entera de que el fue asi de lastimado, termine por matarla.

Alec: ademas de que eso le costaria la muerte por parte del consejo.

Kaito: lo mas importante es que Kamane Kuran lo sabe y no sabes si quiera usar esa inforcaion en nuestra contra, tal vez el pueda decirle a Rido para hacer que este haga algo descabellado

Ichiru: entonces no queda de otra que hablarlo con el,

Zero: es verdad, supongo que yo lo hare, pero sera mejor hacerlo despues.

Todos partieron rumbo a la Mansion donde residian, Por ese dia Rima dormiria ahí, pues tanto Shikki la necesitaba como ella a el.

… **.DORMITORIOS DE LA LUNA, HABITACION DE YUUKI…**

Yuuki: es imposible, Zero no me vio ni una sola vez, y Kaname me sigue ignorando y mas desde que la mocosa nacio… pero, pero tal vez solo necesito hacer que recuerden como se peleaban por mi, si eso es, Zero y Kaname aun me aman, pero no se dan cuenta porque hay muchos que estan estorbando, si mato a Ai-chan ya no sera un estorbo ni un error, asi Kaname no tendra ojos mas que para mi… pero si ama a Zero entonces tengo que matar a Zero… no porque el me ama, entonces si Rido desaparece Zero volvera a mi… si eso es, solo tengo que matar a Rido y a Ai-chan, porque ellos tienen la culpa de todo, si ellos desaparecen Zero y Kaname volveran a mi… si eso es… ah pero tambien tengo que hacer que Zero pierda a ese bastardo, y cuando eso pase ellos dos solo me tendran a mi, yo sere a la unica que amen, si eso es, ellos aun me aman, que tonta he sido, solo tenia que destruir los obstaculos jajajajajaja jajajajajaja, ellos volveran a mi, si…. Ya no estare sola…

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **INTENTO DE ASESINATO**

 **LA ESPADA DE LA ROSA Y LA BLOODY ROSE**

 **EL DESPERTAR COMPLETO**

Tres meses habian transcurrido en los cuales Cross y Yuuki se habian hecho a la idea de que aun eran amados por las personas que ellos decian amar, se habia vuelto de alguna forma y extraña demasiado amables, Yuuki siempre trataba de llebarse bien con los chicos nuevos y las chicas, incluso trataba de hacercarse mas a Shikki pues creia que podria manipularlo para su propio beneficio y Cross trataba de manera cordial a Yagari, Rido y a Shizuka, pero con esta era mucho mas atento, dichos cambios no pasaron desapersibidos para Kaname, pues Yuuki se estaba comportando como cuando era humana, y eso le extrañaba de sobremanera.

Takuma: Kaname tal vez estas exagerando un poco y simplemente Yuuki-chan ha empezado a cambiar para bien.

Kaname: dime "paranoico" si quieres Takuma, pero ese cambio tan repentino de la noche a la mañana no me lo creo, estoy seguro de que Yuuki esta tramando algo y no sera nada bueno.

Takuma: ¿y como estas tan seguro de eso Kaname?

Kaname: es simple, ella odio a Ai desde que nacio y despues de mas de tres años, quiere convivir con ella

Takuma: bueno Kaname, tal vez en ella haya ya nacido el instinto materno y siendo honestos tu no eres quien para juzgar esa parte de ella, tu tampoco le has prestado atencion a tu hija, Ai-chan es una niña muy dulce y tierna, pero es solitaria y a menudo la veo muy triste, Kaname tu tambien deberias de prestarle atencion.

Kaname: lo siento Takuma pero no puedo, para mi Ai es solo una mas de mis descendientes no puedo verla como a una hija

Takuma: Kaname eso es cruel, se que no la vez como una hija, pero Ai-chan los necesita.

Kaname: mira Takuma soy consiente de que debiria cuidarle y ver por ella, pero me es imposible, su parecido a Yuuki, me recuerda mi error, y no puedo evitar pensar en que hubiese deseano que no naciera o que mejor fuera de Zero y mia.

Takuma: Kaname en verdad no puedo creer lo que dices, prefieres verla muerta que hacerte cargo de ella, estoy seguro de que si Zero escuchara eso estaria aun mas decepcionado de ti y te odiaria aun mas, mejor me retiro en verdad esta conversacion me ha puesto de mal humor y Kaname piensa mejor las palabras que has dicho, te guste o no Ai-chan es tu hija.

Kaname en verdad se maldecia por haberse acostado esa unica ocasión con Yuuki, el no deseaba tener hijos con ella y menos despues de darse cuenta de que amaba a Zero, cansado de estar en su estudio terminando toda la documentacion del Consejo, decidio ir y respirar un poco de aire fresco, nadie le molestaria pues todos se encontraban en clases o al menos eso era lo que el creia. Kaname estaba caminando, tratando de tranquilizarse, en verdad ultimamente estaba de mal humor, pero era innebitable, cada vez que trataba de hacercarse a Zero, alguien aparecia o peor aun Zero estaba con Rido, ya sea que se estubieran besando o que Rido estubiera mimando a Zero pues su vientre ahora ya se veia abultadito y eso lo hacia ver realmente hermoso, pero al pensar que era de Rido y no de el, eso lo enfurecia aun mas, se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habia llegado al jardin principal de la academia y solo una voz lo saco de su ensoñacion.

Zero: ¿estas bien?

Ai-chan: buaaaaa, buuaaaaa

Zero: no llores, pequeña, no ha pasado nada, ven.

Kaname pudo ver que Zero estaba arrodillado y Ai estaba con el, al parecer la niña se habia caido y estaba lastimada pues sus rodillitas tenian algunos raspones de donde salia un poco de sangre, vio como Zero cargo a su pequeña "hija" y se fueron a sentar a la fuente, la pequeña seguia con sus sollosos y Zero trataba de consolarla, al llegar a la fuente Zero se sento con Ai en su regazo y la niña ya habia dejado de llorar, Zero tomo su pañuelo y lo mojo para poder limpiar la sangre de las rodillas de la pequeña.

Zero: vez no pasa nada, dime ¿cómo te llamas?

Ai: mi nombe es Ai Kunan y tengo tes anitos… oniichan como te llamas

Zero: mi nombre es Zero Kuran.

Ai: ¿Kunan?... igual que Ai

Zero: si, igual que Ai, ¿y dime Ai tus padres donde estan?

Ai: abuelito no eta y mi mami y mi papi no me quelen, no me vienen a vel y cuando abuelito me lleva, mami esta enojada y papi no quele velme.

Zero: Ai-chan ¿tu mami es Yuuki y tu papi es Kaname?

Ai: si oniichan…. Oniichan es muy bonito y hueles bonito

Zero: muchas gracias Ai-chan, tu tambien eres muy linda.

Ai: oniichan ¿poque tienes una pancita?

Zero: a bueno esque en mi pancita esta creciendo mi bebe

Ai: ¿oniichan tiene un bebe adento de la pancita?

Zero: asi es Ai-chan, ¿Ai-chan tus ojitos estan rojos, tienes sed?

Ai: Ai-chan tiene sed y po eso etaba bucando a abuelito

Zero: ven conmigo Ai-chan, te llevare a ver a tu padre.

Ai: no oniichan, papi se enojada

Zero: ya veras que no se enojara.

Kaname al escuchar que Zero iria a buscarlo se fue rapidamente hacia su despacho, una vez adentro trato de tranquilizarce y empezo a ver los documentos que tenia para que Zero pensara que estaba ocupado, despues de un tiempo Zero toco la puerta.

Kaname: adelante

Zero: oye Kuran he traido a tu hija

Kaname: Zero… se podria saber porque tienes a Ai, en este momento deberia estar en casa de Cross.

Kaname vio que Zero no tenia buena cara, al parecer el joven estaba molesto , Zero puso su mano en la frente de Ai y esta se quedo dormida, esto llamo la atencion de Kaname ya que si Zero estaba haciendo eso queria decir que le diria algo que no queria que escuchara la pequeña.

Zero: si seras un maldito hijo de perra bastardo Kuran

Kaname: ¿disculpa?

Zero: tienes una hija con esa malnacida de Yuuki y jamas la han atendido, en verdad tu y ella son tal para cual Kuran, son unos desgraciados

Kaname: Zero espera… si no cuido de Ai es porque…

Zero: NADA KURAN!, nada de lo que digas te excusa de lo que has hecho, esta niña es tu hija, si las cosas con Yuuki no funcionaron es problema entre tu y ella, pero tu hija no tiene nada que ver con ello, ella solo esta sufriendo las consecuencias de sus estupideces.

Kaname: el que esa niña haya nacido fue un maldito erros de una sola noche con Yuuki

Zero estaba en verdad cabreado, jamas se imagino que el sangre pura llegara a esa crueldad y las palabras soltadas por este solo lo llenaron de ira y sin pensarlo dos veces se hacerco hasta donde estaba Kuran y le solto tremenda bofetada que dejo al sangre pura en shock.

Zero: maldito hijo de perra… puedo tolerar que sean unmaldito desgraciado que juega y manipula a la gente como se le da la gana, es mas puedo tolerar que para ti todos sean peones que puedes desechar cuando tu quieras, pero lo unico que no tolero de bastardos como tu esque le echen la culpa a seres inocentes como tu hija y mas aun que hayas dicho esas palabras Kuran.

Kaname: pues si tanto te preocupa esa mocosa, te la regalo, pero a mi no faltas al respeto de esa manera Zero.

Kaname levanto su mano en señal de golpear a Zero, pero este no se movio, ni se inmuto y justo cuando Kaname iba a golpearlo un circulo de fuego rodeo a Zero para protejerlo del golpe que estaba por asestarle Kaname.

Kaname: ¿Kain?... ¿pero que demonios… como te atreves?

Kain: no dejare que le ponga una sola mano encima a Zero-sama

Kaname: ¿ Zero-sama?

Zero: ¿Sama?... ¿por qué me has protegido?

Kain: lo lamento mucho Zero-sama, pero no podia dejar que Kuran-sama le pusiera un dedo encima, debia cuidar y velar por usted desde las sombras, pero si era necesario mostrarme en algun momento lo tendria que hacer, esas fueron las ordenes que me dio Shizuka-sama

Kaname: asi que las palabras de esa mujer eran ciertas… pero jamas me imagine que fueras tu Kain, acabas de traicionarme y eso amerita la muerte.

Kain: en primer lugar jamas lo he traicionado porque nunca estuve de su parte y segunda no creo que le resulte tan facil, tal vez sea un "Vampiro de Clase Noble"para usted, pero usted solo conoce mi habilidad del fuego pero no sabe de mis otros poderes. Zero-sama, sera mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Kaname: si piensas que te dejare salir de aquí Kain estas equivocado

Shizuka: no creo que quieras atacar a un familiar mio Kaname

Kaname: ¿tu?... maldita a que te refieres

Rido: facil querido sobrino… el verdadero nombre de Kain… es Kain Akatsuki Hio… y el ha sido el que a cuido de Zero mucho antes de que tu llegaras a la Academia, estuvo cuidando de Zero despues de que Shizuka lo mordiera.

Zero: eso quiere decir ¿qué era tu el que llego a salvarme cuando esta muy mal herido?

Kain: asi es Zero-sama, incluso le llege a darle de mi sangre para curar sus heridas, lamento no haber podido hacer algo frente a usted, pero por ordenes de mi Tia Shizuka, no podia hacerlo, no almenos hasta ahora.

Kaname: esto no se quedara asi, me las pagaron muy caro algun dia y tu Zero tarde otemprano seras mio

Zero: eso jamas Kuran…

Rido: Zero, vamonos

Zero: si

Zero y Rido se fueron con Ai en los brazos de Zero, Kain y Shizuka se quedaron ahí un poco mas, pues Shizuka tenia algo mas que decirle a Kaname

Shizuka: te lo dije cariño, no te creas mas de lo que no eres y en vez de estar lanzando esas amenazas, deberias pensar mejor tus estrategias, ya que solo terminaras siendo un Rey caido y cuando eso pase tu y tu hermana se lamentaran por todo el daño que le han hecho a tantos y aun mas a tu hija

Kaname: esa niña no es mi hija

Shizuka: si a si lo deseas, entonces nosotros nos quedaremos con ella, sabes cariño, deberias prestarle mas atencion a Yuuki y a Cross

Kaname: a Cross

Shizuka: vaya… asi que ni siquiera tines idea de cuantos dias lleva tu hija sin alimentarse, das lastima Kaname, en fin, cuando todo llegue a su fin lamentaras todo y desearas haber cambiado, pero ya sera muy tarde…. Kain ya no es necesario que sigas aquí, ve por tus cosas te iras conmigo inmediatamente.

Kain salio de la habitacion, dejando a Shizuka y a Kaname, para Kaname esta se volvia una oportunidad para tomar la sangre de la vampiresa pues en su estado actual no podria hacer nada para evitr un ataque, no la mataria, pero si tomaria su sangre.

Kaname: no fue buena idea de que te quedaras sola, ¿no lo crees?

Yagari: ¿y quien te ha dicho que esta sola Kuran?

Yagari habia salido de detrás de la puerta, para Kaname fue una sorpresa pues no habia sentido su presencia y aun asi, estando frente a el no podia sentirla, en verdad tenia que averiguar que clase de poderes tenian todos aquellos o sus planes no funcionarian. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco pudo sentir la presencia de Zero.

Yagari: es hora de irnos cariño, todos nos estan esperando.

Shizuka: si, vamonos

Ambos salieron de la oficina de Kaname, dejandolo desconsertado por lo que habia averiguado, por otro lado todos los demas ya estaban en las limosinas esperandolos, Shikki al ver a Rido y a Zero corrio hacia ellos para abrazar a Zero, pero vio que no podia pues Zero y traia a Ai entre sus brazos

Shikki: ¿ Ai-chan?

Zero: asi es, la encontre en el jardin principal, se cayo, creo que tiene dias sin alimentarse

Rido: no te pongas celoso Shikki, Zero te quiere mucho… dame a la niña

Zero le paso a Rido a la pequeña que seguia dormida, y despues de hacerlo Shikki se abrazo a Zero quien le dio un beso en la frente y el joven quien parecia un pequeño niño solo se acurrucaba mas al pecho de su "madre"

Zero: pareces un niño Shikki

Shikki: no me importa (haciendo puchero) Zero tambien es mi mami

Zero: claro que si, pero sabes bien que eres como un tio para Ai-chan, asi que quiero que por favor tambien le brindes cariño a ella, es una niña que no conoce el amor de su madre y menos de su padre, esta sola y no podia dejarla asi, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Shikki: si… pero no vas a dejar de quererme ¿verdad?

Zero: claro que no Shikki, eres hijo de Rido y por lo tanto tambien eres mi hijo

Shikki: gracias mami… esta bien tambien cuidare de Ai-chan.

Rido: eso es bueno hijo

Rido avaricio los cabellos de Shikki, alborotandolos en el proceso, el joven volteo a ver a su padre quien le miraba de forma cariñosa y Shikki le sonrio, en esos pocos meses que llevaba a su lado habia visto que su padre era una buena persona al igual que todos los de aquella mansion y gracias a ellos estaba superando aquel temor de años atrás, pues el cariño y amor que todos le brindaban lo habian ayudado, Shikki separandose de Zero se dejo abrazar por Rido quien de igual forma beso su frente, Shizuka, Yagari y Kain llegaron, todos quedaron extrañados de ver al joven de cabellos naranja al lado de estos, menos Maria e Ichiru, quienes ya sabian quien era realmente el joven.

Shizuka: no lo miren asi, ya les explicaremos en cuanto lleguemos a la mansion, ahora vayamonos.

Poco tiemp despues de haber llegado a la Mansion Shizuka comenzo a contarles que despues de haber descubierto la verdad sobre Zero e Ichiru, le pidio a Kain que estuviera vigilando a Zero y cuidando de el sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tambien les conto que cuando se enteraron de que Kuran asistiria con un grupo de nobles, Kain viajo con ellos.

Matsuki: pero si el joven es su sobrino como fue que no se dieron de su apellido.

Kain: eso es porque mi padre les oculto a los del consejo quien era mi madre, lo hizo para que ella no estuviera en peligro, como pueden ver la sangre de los Hio es muy especial, asi que si se sabia que yo era Hijo de Ayiki Hio me hubieran usado para averiguar cual es el poder de los Hio.

Zero: pero por ser un Hio, no deberias de ser un sangre pura

Kain: mi padre era un noble es por ello que mi sangre no es pura.

Maria: la tia Ayiki era una persona muy especial, pues tenia la habilidad de suprimir los poderes de un sangre pura y Kain tiene esa misma habilidad.

Sibele: pero esa chica que siempre cuida de Kuran… Seiren… tambien tiene la misma habilidad y por lo que se cuando Kuran se sale de control es ella la que inhibe sus poderes para tranquilizarlo

Maria: es verdad, sin embargo solo puede suprimirlos por un tiempo limitado, para poder vencerles o en el caso de Kuran para hacerlo entrar en razon. Y Kain a diferencia de ella puede suprimirlos para siempre en el caso de un noble y en un sangre pura por unos meses.

Zero: vaya, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi y siemto haber sido hostil contigo en ese entonces.

Kain: no debe preocuparse Zero-sama, mi deber era cuidarlo pero tenia que fingir ante los demas, para no exponerme ni exponerlo a usted.

Shizuka: ahora que ya estamos completos, es hora de buscar La espada y La Bloody Rose, Kain pudiste averiguar en donde estan

Kain: si, despues de que Rido-sama se llevara a Zero-sama, Cross guardo la Bloody Rose en su estudio, la tiene un una caja en uno de sus cajones, pero tiene un sello para que nadie pueda tocarla.

Zero: es aquí donde entra Yori, el sello es probable que no deje que ningun vampiro o cazador la toque solo él, pero un humano podra hacerlo, mañana es fin de semana, por lo tanto la escuela estara vacia y Sibele, Alec y Yori iran por mi Bloody Rose.

Wakaba: de acuerdo Zero, te prometo traer tu arma.

Zero: entonces cuento contigo Yori, pero sean cuidadosos, iran en el dia, ya que a esa hora duermen todos los vampiros de la academia.

Ichiru: y la Espada, sabes su localizacion.

Kain: si, pero sera un poco dificil entrar, esta en la Asociacion de Cazadores en el area restringida, por lo que pude averiguar, depues de que la primera descendiente muera, nadie fue capaz de usar la Espada y cada cazador que trataba de hacer un contrato con ella era rechazado. Y despues de que Ichiru la tocara cuando era muy pequeño, nadie mas pudo hacerlo

Yagari: bien ahí sera turno de Kaito y Mio

Zero: pero como haran que los dejen entrar a esa area, no creo que confien mucho en nosotros como para dejarnos entrar ahí.

Shizuka: eso corre de mi cuenta, mi hermana tenia un abanico que contiene sellos que forman una barrera que puede proteger lo que sea, les diremos que es un regalo y ahí Yagari les dira que sera buena idea ponerlo en la Seccion Prohibida pero solo la sangre Hio puede activarlo ahí sacaran La espada.

Rido: bien entonces todo lo haremos mañana, Zero que haras con la pequeña

Zero: no se la merecen, es mejro que nocotros cuidemos de ella y la eduquemos bien para que no se igual que sus padres, claro siempre y cuando tu me apoyes

Rido: si es lo que deseas por mi esta bien.

Unas horas despues la pequeña Ai habia despertado, estaba en una recamara que no reconocia pero era muy bonita y estaba llena de jugetes, la pequeña se bajo de la cama y llebava puesta una pequeña batita de olanes y encajes en color rosita que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, se coloco una pequellos zapatitos de felpa que estaban ahí y salio de la habitacion, escucho voces y fue hasta donde esta se oian, ahí Zero pudo verla de pie

Zero: ya has despertado Ai-chan

Ai: oniichan… donde etoy

Zero: esta es nuestra casa y de ahora en adelante tu viviras aquí tambien con nosotros.

Ai: oniichan… tengo hamble…

La pequeña Ai tenia los ojos rojos, pues Cross la habia descuidado el ultimo mes y la pequeña no estaba siendo alimentada correctamente, Zero fue por ella y la cargo para darsela a Rido, este de despubrio el cuello y le dijo a la pequeña que podia beber de el, la pequeña al tener tanta hambre saco rapidamente sus colmillitos y los clavo en el cuello de Rido comenzando a beber desesperadamente, todos veian con pesar la forma en la cual se saciaba, como era posible que dejaran a la pequeña casi moriri de sed y hambre.

Una vez que Ai termino de alimentarse, fue cargada por Ichiru quien habia tenido curiosidad de verla mas de cerca, al igual que los demas.

Ichiru: waaaaa… de verdad es una copia de esos dos, ni siquiera puedo distinguir a quien se parece

Kaito: es verdad, se podria decir que es Kuran, pero tambien Yuuki

Sibele: supongo que eso para cuando eres hijo de hermanos

Alek: incluso se parece un poco a Rido

Matzuki: pero tambien a shikki

Ai: ¿poque me padesco a ellos?

Zero: bueno Ai-chan eso es facil… Rido era el hermano de tus abuelos, es decir de Haruka y Juuri los padres de Kaname y de Yuuki

Ai: Ai no entendio

Shikki: yo soy tu tio, soy primo de tu papa y de tu mama

Ai: ¿Ai tiene un tio?

Zero: si y se llama Shikki

Shikki: y mi papa es tu Tio-Abuelo y se llama Rido

Rido: nada de Abuelo, ni que fuera tan viejo

Yagari: no para nada, solo un par de siglos y decadas polviento

Rido: mira quien habla

Ai: waaaaaa es muy viejo, entonces es mi abuelito

Shizuka: jajajajajajaja hasta ella misma se da cuenta que eres un vejete jajajajajajaja

Rido: te recuerdo que somos de la misma edad Shizuka

Shizuka: oye tu…. Yo aun soy muy joven.

Para Ai ese ambiente era nuevo, todos se llevaban muy bien y se querian, en verdad le gustaba estar ahí y ahora era parte de ellos, no estaba solita omo ella creia e so la hacia feliz, tanto que comenzo a reirse llamando la atencion de todos, pues al parecer la niña estaba feliz de estar con ellos, la noche prosiguio y con los primeros rayos del sol, Ai-chan fue a dormir pues aun era pequeña y los rayos del sol podian lastimarle, mientras tanto todos empezarian con su plan.

… **.ASOCIACION DE CAZADORES…**

Yagari y Kaito habian llegado a las instalacones y tal y como habian predicho el plan funciono de maravilla, puesto que les dejaron entrar a la Seccion Prohibida para dejar el abanico y mientras Yagari les mostraba el poder del Abanico, Kaito aprobecho para tomar la espada y sustituirla por una flasa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, despues de haberlo hecho se retiraron del lugar.

... **.. ... .. ACADEMIA CRUZ**

De igual forma Yori gracias a la ayuda de los demas pudo entrar a la oficina de Cross y tomo la caja en donde estaba la Bloody Rose una vez teniendola se marcharon del lugar eliminando cualquier rastro de que hubiesen estado ahí.

De regreso a la Mansion llevaron La Espada y la Bloody Rose a una habitacion especial en donde esperarian a que fuera Luna Llena Carmesi para llevar acabo el ritual final y despertar el poder completo de Zero e Ichiru.

… **.. 3 MESES DESPUES…**

Tanto Shizuka como Zero ya tenian seis meses de embarazo y estos habian dejado de asistir a la Academia y los demas seguian llendo para no levantar sospechas, sin embargo un dia Zero y Ai se habian quedado solos, pues Shizuka y Yagari habian ido al medico para ver como iba su embarazo, ese dia Zero y Ai se encontraban en el jardin eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y Zero pudo sentir la presencia de Yuuki acercandose a su casa a una velocidad muy rapida, cosa que le dio mala espina. Y de un momento a otro Yuuki se encontraba enfrente de ellos en el jardin

Zero: ¿qué haces aquí Kuran?

Yuuki: que frio Zero, pero no es necesario que sigas fingiendo, yo se muy bien que tu me amas, pero me he dado cuenta de que Rido te esta manipulando y me di cuenta de que la unica forma para que estes de vuwelta conmigo es eliminandolo a el y para que Kaname este tambien de nuevo a mi lado, tengo que matar a esa cosa, ella es la culpable de que Kaname este alejado de mi.

Zero: pero que locura estas diciendo Yuuki, Ai-chan es tu hija, como puedes decir eso

Zero no pudo ternimar de hablar pues Yuuki habia sacado su Artemis cnvirtiendola en una guadaña y se habia avalanzado en contra de Ai, Zero a como pudo llego hasta la pequeña y logro esquivar por muy poco el ataque de Yuuki

Yuuki: no te metas Zero, tengo que matar a esa cosa y despues de haberla eliminado, te sacare esa coso que llevas dentro y asi dejaras de estar bajo la influencia de Rido y regresaras a ser como era y me vokveras a amar, todo sera como antes, no lo entiendes, tu me amas, me amas a mi, solo ami, yo soy tu todo

Zero: estas loca, alejate

Yuuki empezo a expandir todo su poder comenzando a atacar a Zero y a Ai, Zero sabia bien que no podria luchar con ella en su estado asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue formar una barrera con sus vides para evitar que Yuuki les dañara, esta cada vez se enojaba mas y explussaba mas poder, en la academia, Rido y los demas pudieron sentir el poder de Yuuki descontrolandose, se encontraban en el aula de clases y Kaname y los suyos tambien pudieron sentirlo.

Rido: esa maldita mocosa esta en la Mansion…

Rido y los dema ssalieron corriendo lo mas rapido que podian, pues sentian como Yuuki estaba totalmente descontrolada, su poder se habia salido de control, Kaname al escuchar que estaba en la Mansion de Rido se alarmo y tambien salio corriendo junto con su sequito, al llegar pudieron observar las vides de Zero que lo estaban rodeando pero estas se estaban debilitando, Rido de un golpe mando a Yuuki a estrellarse en contra de un arbol y todos los demas se pusieron enfrente de Zero y de Rido para Protegerles

Yuuki: malditos gusanos, quitense de mi camino

Kaito: jamas mocosa, sera mejor que te clames sino quieres que esto termine mal.

Rido: Zero… Zero… estas bien

Zero: si, pero estoy muy debil… el bebe… Rido…

Rido: todo va a estar bien, Zero bebe de mi sangre

Kaname y su sequito habian llegado en ese momento y vieron como Zero bebia de Rido y al terminar esta cayo inconsiente, pues se habia esforzado de mas.

Kaname: Yuuki, calmate

Yuuki: tu no te metas, si acabo con Rido y con esa mocosa tu y Zero volveran a mi, todo sera como antes, ambos volveran a amarme y volveran a pelear por mi amor.

Rido: Kaname sera mejor que la calmes y te la lleves o no responderemos de lo que pueda pasar.

Yuuki no escucho palabras y empezo a arremeter contra los presentes tratando de llegar a Zero y a Ai, pero jamas nunca jamas se esperaron lo que paso despues. Ichiru le habia atravesado el estomago a Yuuki y le habia arrebatado a Artemis rompiendola en miles de pedazos, todos se quedaron perplejos el chico estaba mostranto otro poder, no olia como un vampiro y su poder era aterrador.

Ichiru: tu te lo buscaste mocosa

Yuuki: aaagh… tu… basura… que… eres..

Ichiru sin sacar su mano levanto a Yuuki y la arrojo a los pies de Kuran, quien se quedo perplejo por la forma de actuar del Joven, Shizuka y Yagari habian llegado en ese momento y pudieron ver el brazalete de Ichiru en el suelo

Yagari: Ichiru porque te has quitado el brazalete.

Ichiru: lo hice porque esa maldita zorra estuvo apunto de matar a mi hermano y a Ai-chan

Kaname: tu no eres un vampiro, que demonios eres

Zero estaba despertando en ese momento y pudo sentir la verdadera energia de Ichiru, al darse cuenta se reincorporo mirando lo que sucedia.

Ichiru: por culpa de tu estupida hermana, he tenido que revelar miverdadera condicion

Kaname: de que estas hablando

Zero: creo que ya no es necesario llevar el brazalete Rido

Rido: es verdad, dejame quitartelo.

Kaname al escuchar lo que Zero dijo, vio como rido le quitaba el brazalete de su muñeca y puso sentir como la escencia y poder de Zero cambiaban y se parecia a la de Ichiru, todos estaban sorprendidos, jamas habian sentido tal poder y tan abrumador, Zero se puso de pie ya totalmente recuperado, como si nada hubiera pasado… mientras tanto Takuma trataba de auxiliar a Yuuki, pero la herida no cerraba

Kaname: ¿qué son ustedes?

Takuma: Kaname, la herida no esta cerrando

Kaname: como que no esta cerrando, quitate, le dare de mi sangre

Kaname se hizo un corte muy profundo en su muñeca y dejo caer su sangre en la herida de Yuuki y luego se la dio a beber pero la herido no cerraba.

Ichciru: no malgaste tu sangre Kuran… esa herida no va a cerrar… lo unico que le queda a tu hermana es esperar su muerta, de una forma lenta y agonizante, eso le pasa por querer matar a mi hermano y a su propia hija.

Kaname: ¿qué son ustedes dos?

Zero: ya que los descubierto, no vale la pena seguir fingiendo, Kuran tanto ichiru como yo somos los descendientes de la Princesa de la Rosa Blanca y del Principe de Sangre

Kaname: eso es imposible, es solo una leyenda, un cuento.

Ichiru: no es asi, la Princesa Kohane no era nada mas ni nada menos que la Princesa de los Angeles y el Principe de Sangre no era otro mas que El Angel Caido Lucifer

Kaname: eso no puede ser, porque entonces ustedes serian….

Zero: asi es Kuran, somos hibridos, mitad angel, mitad demonio y tu poder no se compara con el nuestro, tu hermana nos ataco y el consejo entendera el porque de su muerte y mas cuando sepan que trato de eliminar a su propia hija

Shizuka: la Luna Sangrienta esta en su apogeo Zero, Ichiru es tiempo

Frente a Zero aparecio la Bloody Rose y frente a Ichiru La Espada de la Rosa, ambas comenzaron a brillar junto a sus portadores, una luz cegadora los embolvio y al desaparecer, Zero tenia unas Alas Blancas e Ichiru unas Alas Negras, ese era el simbolo del Linaje que levaban en su sangre, su poder era abrumador, ni siquiera Kaname tenia tanto poder como para enfrentar a ninguno de los dos

Takuma :! Kaname ... Yuuki ...

Kaname pudo ver como Yuuki poco a poco se volvia cenizas y cuando eso paso la voz de Cross envuelta en dolor se oyo

Cross: YUUKI! HIJAAAAAA…. NOOOOOOOOOOOO… ustedes malditos, mataron a mi hija, mataron a mi niña, malditos voy a destruirlos

Con esas palabras Cross arremetio contra Ichiru con su Katana, pero el joven lo esquivaba con gracia y agilidad, el cazador estaba lleno de odio y de dolor, pero en un descuido de Ichiru por pensar que iria a tacarle se fue en contra de Shizuka, pero Kaito logro detenerlo a tiempo.

Cross: quitate de mi camino, todo es culpa de esa mujer, ella lo sabia, sabia todo, maldita juro que te matare

Yagari: Kaito retirate… y tu Cross si en verdad deseas pelear con alguien, tu oponente sere yo, no dejare que lastimes a mi esposa.

Tanto Zero, Shizuka, Kaito, Shikki, Maria e Ichiru y Ai fueron alejados por Kain hasta la mansion, Sibele puso una barrera para que no corrieran peligro, Kuran Kaname estaba molesto y era el momento perfecto para dar una escusa y eliminar a Rido… la batalla estaba por comenzar y nada ni nadie pararia

Kaname vs Rido

Ciudadanos vs Cruz

Nadie mas intervendria y si lo hacian, cada uno tendria un oponente digni de cada uno, pero sabian que una pelea entre sangre puras y El Vampiro sin colmillos seria una batalla de todo por el todo

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **REY CAIDO,**

 **NUEVOS COMIENZOS**

 **LA ESPERA DE LA NUEVA REINA VAMPIRA**

Yagari: Kaito retirate… y tu Cross si en verdad deseas pelear con alguien, tu oponente sere yo, no dejare que lastimes a mi esposa.

Tanto Zero, Shizuka, Kaito, Shikki, Maria e Ichiru y Ai fueron alejados por Kain hasta la mansion, Sibele puso una barrera para que no corrieran peligro, Kuran Kaname estaba molesto y era el momento perfecto para dar una escusa y eliminar a Rido… la batalla estaba por comenzar y nada ni nadie pararia

Kaname vs Rido

Ciudadanos vs Cruz

Nadie mas intervendria y si lo hacian, cada uno tendria un oponente digno de cada uno, pero sabian que una pelea entre sangre puras y El Vampiro sin colmillos seria una batalla de todo por el todo, todos los demas se alejaron del lugar pero estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento por parte de los otros.

Aido: Kain, jamas te perdonare que hayas traicionado a Kaname-sama

Kain: pues lo siento mucho, pero mi lealtad jamas estuvo con el, siempre estuvo con Zero-sama

Aido: te juro que voy a matarte si algo malo le llega a pasar a Kaname-sama

Kain: has lo que quieras, siempre tuviste ojos para Kaname pero jamas me miraste, y pese al amor que te profesaba, siempre terminabas pisoteandolo por esperar las migajas que pudiera darte Kaname.

Un ruido los saco de su pelea verbal, Cross y Yagari se encontraban peleando, Cross arremetia en contra de Yagari con su Katana, sus movimientos eran fuertes, letales y agiles, no por nada en solo tres dias habia exterminado a miles de vampiros de sangre puras, de todos los cazadores era el mas poderoso y Yagari lo sabia… para Yagari era penoso luchar contra la persona que un dia amo, pero no dejaria que lastimara a sus seres amados y menos por una mocosa que fue envidiosa y que al final termino muerta por su propia locura y celos.

Por su parte tanto Kaname como Rido luchaban emanando su poder en su totalodad, los golpes de sus espadas chocando, sus poderes resonando uno contra otro

Kaname: quiero que eliminen a los demas y no dejen a ninguno vivo, lo han entendido es una orden

Todo el sequito de kuran se habia quedado en trance… habian escuchado bien… queria que lucharan contra ellos… eraun suicidio… sin embargo Aido no se contuvo y rremetio contra Kain y ahí una batalla se dio inicio, Kain se sentia mal por tener que luchar contra la persona que amaba pero que esta le odiaba.

La segunda en saltar al campo de batalla fue Seiren quien fue detenisa por Sibele, estas dos sostenian una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Seiren se apoyaba de una katana mientras que Sibele hacia uso de su poder para manipular el hielo y la tierra, las dos chicas luchabas sin intenciones de detenerse hasta que una cayera

Kaname volvio a dar la orden a los demas de su grupo y de inmediato Ruka salto peso esta fue recibida por Matzuki quien usando un ataque de estelas la hizo retroceder pero esta volvia a atacarle, la batalla entre estod dos daba comienzo.

Kaname: Rima, Takuma que demonios estan esperando, les di una orden

Takuma: lo siento Kaname, pero me niego a lastirmar a la gente que es importante para Shikki, lo lamento pero no intervendre a tu favor, amo a Shikki y jamas lo lastimaria.

Rima: estoy con Takuma, todos ellos has hecho que Shikki sonria es mi mejor amigo y como su guardina voy a protegerlo, me niego a luchar

Kaname molesto les envio una rafaga de poder pero esta fue detenida por Ichiru rapidamente quien habia salido de la mansion.

Ichiru: maldito Kuran bastardo, como te atreves a atacarles, ustedes dos, entren rapido a la Mansion, yo tratare de alejar a los demas

Rima: de que hablas

Ichiru: un grupo de niveles e viene havia aca

Kaito: es verdad son demasiado y ustedes es mejor que esten adentro, para nosotros sera facil eliminar a todos.

Y tal y como lo habian dicho un enorme grupo de niveles E aparecio, Kaname penso que no podrian con ellos pero para su sorpresa, Kaito elevo su energia y puso su mano en el suelo y miles de rayos salieron, destruyendo a la mitad de los niveles E, mientras que Ichiru con tan solo agitar una vez su espada salieron miles de haces de luz en forma de cuchillas que desttrozaron a la otra mitad de los niveles E, Kaname enardecido aremetio contra ellos olvidandose de Rido y ese fue su peor error pues al momento de interntar atacar a Kaito y a Ichiru el sonido de un disparo se oyo por todo el lugar, Kaname se detuvo y dirigio su vista hacia atrás, Zero portaba la Bloody Rose que se habia transformado distarando varias vides que habian atravesado su pecho y perforando su corazon, todos se detuvieron

Kaname: Ze ... ro

Zero: lo siento Kuran, pero este es tu fin

Kaname: no… dejes… que… Ai… sea como… Yuuki… ni… como.. yo

Zero: no te preocupes Kuran eso jamas pasara, ella sera una digna Reina del mundo Vampirico, sin ti y sin Yuuki, los vampiros no volveran a ser prisioneros del Consejo… ya no seran utilizados y con eso podran coexistir con los humanos

Kaname: tarde me di cuenta…. De que te amaba…

Zero: lo tuyo no era amor Kaname… solo obsecion… ahora muere…

Otro disparo… y Kaname fue desvaneciendose hasta convertirse en cenizas y desaparecer… Cross no lo podia creer, su hija y ahora Kaname… dejo caer su espada y se perdio en sus pensamientos cayendo de rodillas…

Un mes despues de los sucesos, Yagari y Rido habian aniquilado a los viejos del consejo de ancianos y en su lugar habian puesto a Rima, Takuma y a Shikki, sabian que ellos podrian llebar acabo la tarea, Seiren se habia vuelto la guardiana y Protectora de Ai quien habia sido presentada como la Princesa Sangre Pura Kuran quien al cumplir los 20 años tomaria su puesto como absoluta goberadora de los Vampiros, y Shizuka, Rido y Yagari la educarian para tomar su lugar como una gran soberana, fuerte y gentil, sabia y fuerte.

La noticia habia sido tomada muy bien, pues dentro de los decretos estaba que los Sangre Pura eran libres de decidir con quien casarse al igual que sus hijos y su descendencia y el con el hecho de el plasma de sangre de Rido y Shizuka sustituiria la alimentacion de los vampiros habia dejado tranquilos a los cazadores quienes se encargarian de llevar acabo la coexistencia pacifica entre los vampiros, cazadores y humanos.

Por desgracia para Cross, el haber perdido a Kaito, a Yagari, el saber que este se habia casado y esperaba otro hijo y al ves ver como habia muerto Yuuki y Kaname fue un golpe muy fuerte para el, perdiendo la cordura, dejo de hablar y si lo hacia era para platicar con su hija la cual en su mente aun vivia, Yagari lo habia ingresado en un hospital psiquiatrico en donde lo cuidarian muy bien y ahí tal vez algun dia recobrara la cordura.

… **..VENECIA DOS MESES DESPUES….**

Yagari y Rido se encontraban de un lado para otro caminando en el ancho pasillo, si efectivamente Zero y Shizuka habian tenido contracciones al mismo tiempo y todos habian salido corriendo hacia el hospital, ahora ambos estaban en espera del nacimiento de sus hijos, en esos dos meses muchas cosas habian pasado.

Habian descubierto que dutante la batalla contra Kaname Kaito estaba embarazado de dos meses y que el hijo que estaba esperando era de Alek, por su parte Yagari casi deja muerto a Alek al enterarse que habia abusado de su pobre bebe.

... **FLASH BACK ...**

Alek se encontraba en la habitacion de Kaito ambos jovenes se encontraban desnudos en la cama, Alek penetraba una y otra vez a Kaito haciendo gemir de tanto placer, mientras que con una de sus manos masturbaba el mienbro de su pareja para darle mayor placer, Kaito gemia y gritaba el nombre de Alek, quien se encontraba mas feliz que nunca y la forma de demostrarselo a Kaito era haciendole el amor, pues el joven doncel le habia dado la mejor noticia del mundo, estaban esperando un hijo… y eh ahí el porque de su entrega de amor…

Kaito: aaah… Alek… mas… por favor… dame mas fuerte… mas rapido

Alek: oh cariño me encanta que te pongas asi de caliente, estas tan humedo y apretado… aaaah

Los gemidos no paraban y ambos jovenes estaban perdidos en su placer

Yagari regresaba de haber dejado a Cross en el hospital, en donde no le habian dado buenas noticias, iba a ir directamente a su habitacion, cuando oyo gemidos provenientes de la habitacion de su hijo y corriendo entro derribando la puerta de una patada, encontrando a caito en cuatro siendo penetrado por Alek…. Ambos jovenes al verlo, se quedaron como piedra… Alek salio rapidamente de Kaito y Kaito solo pudo tomar la sabana para cubrirse, Yagari he habia abalanzado contra Alek y todos los demas corrieron por los fuertes golpes que se habian escuchado.

Shizuka: Toga cariño calmate… lo vas a matar

Yagari: de eso se trata, este imbecil estaba corrompiendo a mi hermoso bebe

Rido: no crees que exageras Toga, solo estaban teniendo sexo, no es tan malo

Población: Presidente cayate ... El rvertido ...

Kaito: papá ya dejalo me lo vas a matar y me dejaras viudo antes de tiempo y ademas dejaras a tu nieto sin padre.

Yagari al escuchar esas palabras se congelo, su pequeño bebe esta embarazado… eso era imposible, su niño… su bebe… su pequeñin…

Todos vieron como Yagari callo al suelo, Shizuka solo suspiro y lo tomo de la solapa de su gabardina para llevarselo arrastrandolo por el piso hasta su habitacion.

Shizuka: les dije que debian decirle antes… pero en fin yo lo controlare asi que no se preocupen y felicidades chicos jejejejejeje

Todos ahí en la habitacion habian salido para darles mayor intimidad a esos dos

Otra sorpresa fue el compromiso entre Ichiru y Matsuki quienes obtubieron la aprobacion de todos, para que pudieran casarse y una semana despues asi fue, en una gran fiesta ambos vampiros unieron sus vidas, para comenzar su vida como un matrimonio. La gran sorpresa fue saber que en su primera noche juntos Ichiru habia quedado embarazado de Mitzuki y eso alegro mucho a todos.

Takuma habia pedido formalmente la Mano de Shikki quien gracias a Shizuka ahora tambien era un doncel y un sangre pura, y claro Takuma no podia irse sin antes llevarse una sentencia de muerte lenta, dolorosa y de las peores formas posibles habidas y por haber por parte de Rido y Zero…

Zero: si lastimas a mi pequeño Shikki o lo haces tan siquiera sufrir o derramar una sola lagrima, te dare la muerte las dolorosa pero no sin antes torturarte.

Rido: no solo eso, moriras lenta y dolorosamente, espero que te quede claro Takuma Ichijo

Takuma: lo… lo entien..do… me.. me ..ha… quedado claro

Al irse de japon se llevaron consigo a Ai-chan quien habia quedada prendada de Kain y siempre estaba con el, al parecer la pequeña ya habia elegido pareka y este estaba dispuesto a esperarla hasta que se convirtiera en toda una dama, tanto Zero, Rido y Shizuka aceptaron el compromiso de Kain con Ai-chan.

Aido se alejo de su primo y mas al saber que este habia quedado comprometido con la hija de Kaname y Yuuki, desapareciendo de la vida de su "primo".

Seiren se quedo para ser la guardiana de la pequeña Ai, y Seiren para sorpresa de todos mantenia una relacion con Rima y ambas hacia tiempo habian unido sus vidas con el Lazo de Sangre y hasta ese dia se dio a conocer, cosa que a Shikki no le sorprendia pues en varias ocaciones habia visto a Seiren usar regalos que habia comprado su amiga.

Ruka tambien desaparecio regresando al lado de sus padres, pues jamas pudo conquistar a Kaname y ahora que el ya no existia ya nada la ataba con aquellas personas con las que vivio durante mucho tiempo.

Por su parte Sibele y Mirak se dieron una oportunidad para iniciar una relacion, la cual hasta el momento iba muy bien

... **FIN FLASH BACK ...**

Adentro de la sala de partos se encontraban Zero y Shizuka quienes ya habian sido terminados de prepararlos, afuera una enfermera les entregaba a Yagari y a Rido ropas para que pudieran entrar y estar presentes durante el parto.

Adentro Rido se colocó al lado de Zero sosteniendo sus manos, el joven estaba sudando y se le veía adolorido, Yagari estaba también al lado de Shizuka sosteniendo sus manos para darle ánimos y fuerza, sabía que su esposa debería estar sufriendo y no era para menos, estaba por dar a luz a hijo.

Todo el equipo de médicos estaba listo… el momento llego… afuera todos estaban esperando pacientes, habían pasado unos 20 minutos y de repente pudieron escuchar el primer llanto…. Shizuka había dado a luz a una pequeña niña de cabellitos negros azulados como los de Yagari y ojitos rosados como los de Shizuka…. Después de unos cuantos minutos otro llanto inundo el lugar Zero había dado a luz a un varoncito de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojitos color amatista… y para sorpresa de todos otro llanto más se escuchó… otro bebe… Zero había dado a luz a gemelos y esta vez era una pequeña niña de cabellitos castaños rojizos y ojitos amatistas…. Tanto Shizuka como Zero habían sido llevados a una habitación muy grande pata que estuvieran los dos ahí, alado de sus parejas después de un rato llegaron tres enfermeras quienes les entregaron tres pequeños bultitos, la pequeña de Shizuka vestía un mameluco rosita y una manda del mismo color la pequeña recibió el nombre de Kitara Yagari Hio.

Rido recibió en sus brazos a la pequeña niña que bestia un conjuntito de color blanco y una manta del mismo color y por nombre le habían puesto Kohane Kuran Kiryuu y Zero tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeñito que bestia un conjuntito de color amarillo y una mantita del mismo color y por nombre le pusieron Yue Kuran Kiryuu.

Todos los demás entraron para conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia.

Shikki: mis hermanitos son muy bonitos, quien pensaría que eran dos jejejeje, papa tienes buena puntería jejejejejeje

Rido: jajaja jajaja no te burles hijo igual y quedas de tres jajajajajaja

Shikki: papa…. Mama dile algo….

Zero: Rido deja de molestarlo

Rido: está bien jajajajajaja

Kaito: pero también mi hermanita está muy hermosa, mira qué bonita es, mama… Zero no les dolió

Shizuka: solo un poco cariño, así que no te asustes, aun te faltan 5 meses jejejeje

Zero: eso no es verdad… duele horrores, sientes que te partes en dos

Kaito: noooooo…. No quiero que me duela

Ichiru: eso te pasa por comerse el pastel antes de tiempo jajajajajaja

Todos en aquella habitacion del hospital reian, estaban felices, de ahora en adelante todo marcharia bien para todos ellos, ya nadie podria lastimarlos

Rido: soy el hombre mas afortunado, el haberte conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar Zero, no sabes cuanto te amo, a ti, a Shikki a nuestros bebes y atos esta estraña familia que se conformo

Zero: tienes razon, somos raros y extraños pero al final una familia que se ama y apoya en todo momento y sabes, mas bien creo que yo fui el afortunado al tenerte a mi lado… Rido te amo, te amare por toda nuestra eternidad juntos.

Rido: y ayo a ti mi hermoso angel, te amare por toda la eternidad.

 **EPILOGO**

 **AMOR INESPERADO PERO FELIZ**

Habian pasado 50 años desde que salieron de japon, y tal y como se habia acordado a la edad de 20 años Ai Kuran fue coronada como reina de los vampiros, sellando su compromiso con Kain, con quien despues de unos años tuvo un hermoso hijo de cabellos naranjas y ojos chocolate al cual llamaron Kitaro Akatsuki Kuran, ambos reyes gobernaban de forma sabia y amorosa y eran apoyados por los cazadores que siempre estaban para ayudarles y guierles de la mejor forma.

Por su parte Yagari Toga se habia convertido en el presidente de la Asociacion de Cazadores y Shizuka era la Directora de la Academia Cross, enla cual se daban clases ahora mezcladas con humanos y vampiros pero aun guardando el secreto de la existencia de los seres vampiricos y no solo eso, sino que uns 5 años atrás aparecio un grupo de Licantropos a los cuales consideraban extintos, este grupo era reducido, pero al saber que las cosas habian cambiado tanto querian salir al mundo esterior y evitar su extincion de este mundo y llegando a un acuerdo con el reino vampirico y los cazadores, estos fueron recibidos y protegidos para que su especie tambien tuviera un nuevo comienzo y una nueva oportunidad. Yagari y Shizuka tuvieron dos hijos mas una chica de ahora 15 años de cabellos plata y ojos azules de nombre Aomi Yagari Hio y un pequeño de cinco años de cabellos plata y ojos azules llamado Shirei Yagari Hio.

A pesar de los años tanto Yagari como Shizuka, habian estado al pendiente de la salud de Cross, por desgracia Cross jamas se recupero pero aun asi le visitaban, incluso Kaito le veia y Cross al verlo siempre era feliz pero en su mente Kaito era un niño de 5 años y Kaito solo se dejaba llebar, le daba tristeza ver como habia acabado su "madre" pero entantos años prefirio encerrarse en su mundo de fantasia, para evitar el dolor.

Por su parte y para sorpresa de todos despues de muchos años Aido se habia comprometido y casado con Maria y ya tenian a su primer hijo de tan solo un año, un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos rosados de nombre Hotaru Hanabusa Kurenai

Alek y Kaito habían tenido una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados como su padre y ojos azules como los de Kaito y de nombre Ameli Masayu Yagari, y después tuvieron un hijo de ahora 10 años de nombre Artur Masayu Yagari y un pequeño de 3 años de nombre Cecil Masayu Yagari.

Ichiru y Matsuki habían iniciado una cadena de restaurantes en todo el mundo y habían tenido a su primer hijo al cual nombraron Hotaru Kiri Kiryuu y ahora tenían una pequeña de 2 años de nombre Amber Kiri Kiryuu

Ichijo y Shikki habian habierto su cadena de agencia de modelos así como varias boutiques en varios países, su primer hijo era un niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes de nombre Azel Takuma Kuran y ahora Shikki estaba esperando a una linda bebe la cual llegaría en dos meses y a la cual le pondrían Siridia Takuma Kuran.

Seiren y Rima tenían trabajos distintos, Seiren era la guardia personal y General de las tropas Vampíricas y Ayudaba a los Cazadores en los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas, y Rima era una de la modelos más famosas y al lado de su amigo Shikki era Socia de las agencias de modelaje, y apenas hace dos nos habian adoptado a una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes a la cual llamaron Shira.

Sibele y Mirak estaban a cargo de los complejos médicos y los laboratorios del plasma de sangre y por ahora no querían adoptar, pues tenían mucho tiempo para ello.

Y bueno Rido y Zero siguieron viviendo en Venecia ahí se establecieron de por vida, después de un tiempo Zero se había vuelto a embarazar y tenían una hija de 2 años de cabellera plateada y ojos heterocromaticos como los de Rido y le pusieron Caterina Kuran Kiryuu, también tenían otro pequeño de 2 años de cabellera plateada y ojos heterocromaticos solo que uno era azul y el otro de color amatista (gemelos otra vez) de nombre Lian Kuran Kiryuu y ahora Zero estaba de 4 meses esperando a su otra ronda de gemelitas.

Rido: Caterina ya te dije que no corras así puedes caerte… Lian no brinques así en la cama, vamos debo bañarlos o su madre se molestara

Lian: kueni o wawa

Rido: Lian no te entiendo cariño jejejeje, ven aquí pequeño torbellino…

Caterina: pantalones vaqueros de los pantalones vaqueros waagbb

Rido: te atrape mi mariposa, hora de darles un baño

Zero: te están dando guerra otra vez

Rido: un poco, nada que no pueda controlar

Zero: aja… entonces explícame porque en vez de llevar a tus hijos en brazos llevas a un par de muñecos

Rido: ¿eh? Pero como rayos… otra vez…

Zero: jajajajajaja…. No puedo creer que el gran Rido Kuran sea vencido por dos pequeños de dos años

Rido: te juro que ya los había atrapado, esos dos en donde están

Zero: acaban de salir corriendo para el jardín

Rido: voy a atrapar a esos dos demonios, nos vemos corazón, no te esfuerces

Rido salió corriendo detrás de sus dos pequeños torbellinos, Zero solo los miraba desde la ventana mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, ver a Rido cuidando siempre de sus hijos es algo que lo hacía feliz, pues jamás se imagina que ese vampiro fuera un padre amoroso y sobreprotector, aun se acordaba cuando fueron a pedir la mano de Kohane y de Yue, Rido en verdad quería matar a esos dos yernos suyos que según él no eran lo suficientemente buenos para sus queridos y amados hijos, tuvo que intervenir al ver a sus hijos al punto de las lágrimas por el hecho de que Rido no cedía a que se casaron y como consecuencia habian nacido Lian y Cat… y ahora le encantaba ver como Rido lidiaba con ellos y más porque con su nuevo embarazo no podía ayudarle demasiado, y no porque no quisiera más bien era divertido verlo persiguiendo a los pequeños y cuidándolos de que no se hagan daño cada vez que corren, brincan o hacen sus travesuras

Rido: ja… los atrape, ahora si es hora de un baño

Zero: si ya veo que los tres necesitan un buen baño jajajajajaja

Rido: será que nos quieres acompañar

Zero: más bien desearía saber cómo fue que terminaron llenos de barro

Lian: Blawza cuestión de errores

Cat: brjls salto WUP

Rido: jajaja, no se quieren decir mis amores, cuando los había atrapado pise mal y caímos a un charco de lodo y terminamos así

Zero: supongo que no me queda más que ayudarte y acompañarlos

Rido: bien entonces al jacuzzi

Zero: de acuerdo entonces será el jacuzzi

Y así ambos esposos partieron a tomar un baño con sus pequeños, para relajarse y tal vez juagar un poco en el agua con los pequeños, en verdad todo era felicidad y esperaban que así fuera por toda su eternidad, quien diría que el amor llegaría de una forma tan extraña e inesperada, pero que gratamente los hace inmensamente feliz.


End file.
